The Purple Essence
by Viperwatcher
Summary: Malefor has been defeated and the world has been restored. But on one fateful night, a new kind of evil rears its head. The race is now on as Spyro and Cynder begin their new adventure to save their new home. COMPLETE. R&R PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Well after a long time of stopping in writing, I am finally back peeps! It feels good to be back! I took a long break from writing, and I gotta tell you, it did me some good. It got me back in my groove, and really shaved off the stress I've been having due to my school and writing in general. The plot of this story, I have to admit, I really took the time to think it through. Brainstorming was a pain, but I pulled it off. I had fun writing it, and I hope you guys too while you read it. **

**There may be some plot holes that I may have overlooked, I apologize in advance. I tried my best in making all the canon characters stay in character, but I had to improvise at certain points, since I really couldn't imagine how would they react.**** This story is rated M for mature scenes that_ may_ appear in the story. ********Lastly, Spyro fanfic fans ********who are reading this, ********please take ********note.******** I am not a pro at writing so don't expect me to be great because _I'm not_. Got that?******

**So with all that said and done, I present the prologue of my story,**

**The Purple Essence**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Prologue

It was dark, damp and eerie. Moonlight peered into through the craggy cracks at the wall, illuminating portions of the dark cave. The wind howled quietly as it breezed through the dead cave. It was quiet, silent, no sign of life anywhere. It was only until rocks moved at the side, as a being brushed past them, when the silence was disturbed. He moved quietly, on all four paws, his claws audibly tapping the stone floor. A second set followed, and the two of them headed deeper into the cave. No words were exchanged, and their breaths were the sound only audible. As the moonlight gleamed as they passed, their dark silhouettes were illuminated. They were dragons. And it appeared that one was bigger than the other, an adult.

A few moments later, they came into a large crevice, opening up into a spacious circular room. Up above them, the cave ceiling opened up to a cone shape, revealing the stars twinkling brightly as it were the dead of the night. The adult dragon examined the area, looking for what he sought. His companion on the other hand, contented himself to just quietly stand, looking at the ground beneath him. The volcano they were in, had now quieted down. Lava had filled this area before, but now it had seeped back down to the earth, no doubt after the epic fight this place had witnessed.

"Master, have you found it yet?" he asked, his voice stabbing the silence.

"Patience; we will find it. It is here. I can feel it."

And not a moment too soon, a faint glow began to emanate from the ground beneath them. It was of purple color, a hue they all knew to well. It was what they came for.

"Is…is that…?" The older dragon grinned smugly.

"It is," he replied.

The younger dragon watched as the older one glowed, his eyes turning to ghostly white, as wisps of black smoke evaporated from his body. The ground they stood lightly shook, as his Master did his work. In a few moments, a purple glowing light began to melt through the stone floor, illuminating the area they stood in. It floated in front of them on thin air. The master reverted back into his old self, his eyes turning back the way they were.

"How I have longed for this…" said the dragon, examining it.

The purple object glowed faintly around his paws, as he lightly probed it.

"And now you have it Master," said the other.

"I can finally become, what I have always wanted to become. And no one can ever stop me."

"What of—"

"Him? He has been dealt with. Surely that fight between them had left both of them obliterated. The fact as well for his valiant feat of saving all of us is also to be considered. But, now that he is gone, time for me to take my place."

The younger dragon bowed, and backed away, to a safe distance.

Concentrating at the task at hand, the older one glowed once again, his eyes turning to ghostly white. The young dragon watched as the purple object glowed brightly, before moving slowly towards his Master. It melted through him, absorbing it all. At that moment, his Master began to glow a purple glow, the same color as the object. He then began to glow even brighter, before suddenly exploding in a flash of purple color. He shielded his eyes, to avoid being blinded. He did manage to see a glimpse of the purple ray of light that shot above, heading towards the heavens above them. It then dissected, splitting into two, heading angularly opposite of each other. One headed forward, whilst the other headed back. It mimicked a shooting star, though only emitting a purple tail, not a white one.

0 0 0 0 0

Meanwhile, at another side off the Dragon Realms, an aged dragon sat idly, examining the peaceful stars that twinkled lazily against that inky black sky.

"Terrador?" called a voice.

The Earth Guardian, turned his head, and saw the golden dragonfly fly towards him at the balcony.

"You're up late," said Sparx.

"I could ask the same thing. And besides, I couldn't sleep. Something kept me up," he answered. Sparx flew around him, and sat on his shoulders.

"And what is that?" The Guardian breathed deeply.

"A bad feeling," he answered. Sparx looked surprise.

"Really? Are you sure?" he asked. "Maybe you just need some sleep. I mean, Spyro and Cynder just defeated Malefor a few days ago, and you're telling me you have a bad feeling?"

"I wish I could have the optimism you have Sparx. But no, this is something far serious." Terrador's tone made Sparx knew this was something very serious.

"Man, if we're in trouble again, we're really screwed." The Guardian raised a brow.

"You have no faith in us?" Sparx then looked defensively at him, and raised his hand to emphasize.

"No—"The guardian gave him a questioning look. "—I mean, yes, I do, but…there's safety in numbers. And besides, our hard hitters are missing." Terrador sighed.

"Yes, you are right. We may be good, but we are not as strong as we used to be. Time and age has made us weaker, and a shadow of our self." Sparx just patted him at the shoulder, sitting back down.

"Do you think they're still alive? Spyro and Cynder…" Terrador smiled warmly.

"Have faith in your brother Sparx. Cynder will keep him safe." Sparx looked offended.

"And how does that supposed to make me feel better!" The Guardian raised a brow.

"I find your dislike towards Cynder amusing," Sparx just rolled his eyes.

"Who knows what that EVIL she-dragon has done to him!" he said, emphasizing evil.

"For all we know she could have taken advantage of hi—"

He was cut off as bright light illuminated the dark skies. The purple light shot straight up, before dissecting into two rays of light, heading towards opposite of each other.

"What the hell was that!" He flew up, scrutinizing the direction where it was headed.

One of the rays headed north-east, flying outwards, passing over the Tall Plains and it seemed beyond. The other flew south-west, seemingly flying lower than its counterpart. Sparx tried to follow its trajectory, but his view was blocked by the walls that surrounded Warfang.

"Again, what the hell was that!" he exclaimed, flying beside Terrador. "Terrador?"

"This is bad. That purple light…Sparx, did you see where it came from?" Sparx thought back.

"It came from the direction of the Volcano." Terrador nodded.

"The Volcano of Malefor…this can't be good."

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

A New Day

The sun was shining brightly up at the sky. The birds were chirping, and the trees were swaying as a light, fresh breeze went over them. The Avalar Forest was relatively calm and peaceful; the river flowed lazily, as the day began. The forest was coming to life, as the fauna began to wake.

In a clearing, somewhere inside the forest, two dragon bodies lay.

One was of a dark purple scaled dragoness; the other, a rich purple scaled male dragon. The two laid down the grass, a light snore coming from the male. As the sun's rays reached her cheek, the female dragoness opened her eyes. She blinked, feeling a bit lost. Sleepiness still clung onto her, as she rubbed her eyes. Cynder looked around, examining where she was. Spyro was lying still beside her, and from the looks of it, was still sleeping. His chest was moving up and down rhythmically, in tune with his light snores. They were in some sort of clearing in a forest. It took her a few minutes to recognize where she was, and when she did, she raised a brow.

They were alive! They had survived! Apparently the world had been saved! Spyro was successful! But along with this came questions.

How in the world did they ended up at the Avalar Forest, when just moments ago, they were fighting Malefor at his Lair? Was it really moments ago? Cynder herself wasn't sure. She closed her eyes as she relieved the memories she had that were now coming back to her.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Time Frame: During the fight with Malefor at Malefor's Lair**

Cynder was panting heavily, tired and worn out. They had just taken down their greatest enemy, the Dark Master himself, Malefor. Spyro was right next to her, panting as well, but seem to be deep in thought. What could he be thinking right now? She was about to ask if something was wrong, when he looked up, a look of determination in his eyes. Something told her he was going to do something rather…drastic.

"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here, Cynder," he said, wanting to ensure Cynder's safety. Cynder was taken aback. Did he just say that? Did he just ask her to leave him? They were partners! He couldn't do that!

"Spyro, no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go," said Cynder, accepting that it was the end of the world.

It really was. They were all going to die, as it would seem. The Great Destroyer had successfully done its mission, and now, the earth was even shaking to make them realize that the destruction of the world is nearing. It was quite ironic that all their efforts were futile. They fought so valiantly; sacrificed even the life of a friend, only to realize that doom was inevitable.

It was a sad fate.

"Where, Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to," he said, a fire in his eyes.

Cynder stared at him, realizing that whatever she did, he wasn't going to budge with his decision. And deep down inside, this was where she'd rather be. If they were going to die, she might as well die alongside him. Her partner…

"Then I'm with you..." she said, standing beside him.

Spyro looked at her hopefully, before closing his eyes and concentrating. Cynder looked in awe as his body hovered above the ground, as he began concentrating all of his strength. She was reminded of how Ignitus sacrificed his life to save them. Spyro's power so great, she herself even began to float as a bright light began to glow from Spyro's being. She smiled, looking at him as their surroundings began to get destroyed.

…her loved one; she had fallen in love with him over the course of their adventure. She was just too shy to admit it. And now, it was now or never. They were going to die anyway, so it was best to confess to him. She floated close to him, putting her maw as close to his ears and whispered.

"I love you…"

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Cynder opened her eyes as she realized something. Something very fatal, that she had not considered when she had confessed to him. Did Spyro actually hear her when she confessed? She found herself staring at his sleeping body as she contemplated. He looked so handsome, perfect and at peace. Spyro was the only dragon that cared for her. Technically, she was the only one she ever met that was the same as her age. But she doubted that anyone would regard her with as much care as he did. Especially with her track record of being the "Terror of the Skies"; it didn't give her a good reputation.

She hoped deep down inside that he too loved her back. And the only way to find out about it is if he heard her, and that was to ask him.

Could she the find the courage inside her though?

She just shook her head.

Now was not the time to contemplate her feelings.

They needed to make sure if everyone had survived. And for them to do that, she needed to wake Spyro up.

She walked over to him, and gently nudged him.

"Spyro…Spyro…wake up…"

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro let out a tired groan as he felt himself come back to reality. His entire body ached and he was completely sore all over. It was like he was run over by stampeding sheep. He lethargically opened his eyes; one after the other, and the first thing that he saw…was Cynder. She was looking down at him; a concerned looked on her face.

"Wake up…" she said, as she nudged him more.

"I'm awake…" he groaned, smiling toothily at her. With that, he rolled to his side, and yawned as he stretched his body. His joints were so stiff; it actually cracked back into place with that distinctive pop sound. As he did so, the memories of what had happened flooded back into him, catching him up to speed. Along with this, the sense of urgency came along.

"Wait!" he said, in full alert glancing at Cynder. Cynder was taken aback, blinking at him.

"We're alive!" he said enthusiastically.

"We are," said Cynder flatly. The enthusiasm Spyro had didn't pass over to her. She had already realized this earlier. Spyro let out a deep sigh.

"I'm so glad we're alive…I thought we were going to die…" he said.

"You're not the only one," added Cynder. Spyro chuckled.

"Well, I guess our job is done huh?" he asked her, stretching again.

"We have saved and rid the world of evil," Cynder replied.

"Mission accomplished then; I think we should head back though," said Spyro. Cynder raised a brow.

"Where?" asked Cynder. Spyro smirked.

"Warfang? Remember?"  
>"Oh right. That is where we live…now." Spyro nodded.<p>

"Let's walk though, I'm too tired to fly at the moment," said Spyro, stretching his wings.

"That, I agree with you," replied Cynder, walking closer to him than normal.

0 0 0 0 0

Meanwhile, at another area of the forest…

A dragon body laid spread eagled at the ground. His body was covered in bruises and the grass where he laid look singed. His blue scales reflected off the sunlight brightly, as well as his yellow underbelly. In a matter of moments, the body moved, as he was coming to.

The dragon let out a throaty groan, as he woke up from his slumber.

"Ugh…" He sat up, rubbing his eyes, slowly turning his head, examining where he was.

"Where in the world am I…?" He sat up, trying to remember where he was.

"I feel like I should know this place." Again and again, he tried to search inside his mind the name of the forest he was currently in.

"Why can't I….why can't I…remember…"

Then, a startling thought came across his mind.

"Wait a minute…Who am I!"

He stood up panicky and felt something light swung around him. He turned his head, to find a brown knapsack resting on his side. Maybe this could tell me who he was, or where he was to begin with. He was confused and distraught. His memories seem to have been taken away from him.

"What's this?" He gently opened it, to find a scroll of parchment inside, tightly bound by a strap with a peculiar marking. As he tried to reach for it, to examine, something caught his attention. Something seemed to be…scribbled with black ink at the corner of his knapsack. He turned his head, trying to read the seemingly illegible writing. Once he did, he read it.

"Iz…Izra…Izrayl?" His brow rose. "Is that…my name? Izrayl?"

But before he could continue down that line of thinking, a sudden scream caught his attention. It seemed like a cry for help.

"No time to dilly dally," he said to himself, as he ran to the direction of the sound. He didn't know why, call it instinct, but he felt compelled to check it out.

0 0 0 0 0

"So Spyro…can I ask you something…?" said Cynder.

The two of them were walking at a casual pace for minutes now. Surprisingly, all they had come across were some fauna in the area; flocks of sheep, groups of squirrels, birds chirping and all that made up the forest critters. But no signs of cheetahs, or dragons; however, it was quite clear though, that they were nearing the Cheetah Village. Distinct markings made by claws were etched onto specific tree trunks. Spyro remembered vaguely that Hunter told him, this was the system of navigation for the cheetahs of their village; for them to not get lost, if they ever did.

"And that might be?" he asked back.

"Umm…do you remember the time when we were at Malefor's Lair?" asked Cynder, averting her eyes from Spyro's gaze. She felt nervous to even ask him.

"Okay…what about it?" asked Spyro, feeling curious now. Cynder was nervous. This was rather rare.

"Uh…do you remember me ever…saying something to you?" she asked.

This was it; time to know the truth. Cynder's heartbeat rose, reflecting on her anxiety.

"When?"

"During the part where…you were floating…you know, doing your thing to save us all…"

"Hmm…let me think about it…"

The suspense was killing her!

"So…? Do you remember me ever saying something?" Spyro was about to reply to her when a scream destroyed the silence. Birds flew from the trees they perched, as it completely disturbed the peaceful forest.

"What was that?" asked Cynder, caught off guard.

"I don't know." Spyro turned his head and sensed where the cry for help had come from. "But I think someone needs help. Let's go!"

"Right behind you!" Cynder's question could be put off later.

With that said, the duo ran forward, Spyro leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	3. Chapter 3 Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Chance Encounter

"Oh great…not again…" The cheetah sighed. "MEADOW! Are you okay!"

"I'm fine! I just grazed my knee!" Meadow replied.

He shook of some dirt and checked his knee. It wasn't bleeding; there weren't any traces of blood on his fir—that he was grateful for—but he found that it stung a little. He tried to stand up, but found himself on rather shaky supports. Grunting in pain, he sat back down the ground, and waited for his companion.

"Be careful Kane, the rocks aren't stable in this area!" he shouted above.

He had fallen rather deep. Luckily he didn't injure himself like last time. He momentarily chuckled; one of these days, his herb gathering activities are going to get himself killed. It was a good idea he brought Kane along. He wouldn't know what to do if he didn't. Besides, the adolescent needed it. He'd been looking for an excuse to give him an application test. And now he had it. Shaking his head, Meadow looked up, and found Kane grabbing the vines at the cliff edge, checking if it were safe to hang onto. He smiled. He taught the young cheetah well.

"Be careful! Your robe might snag!" he shouted, making him remember the pointers.

"I will!" Kane grunted, careful to not let his brown robe get snagged on the intertwining vines. He carefully began scaling the cliff edge, going down to his fallen friend.

"You know, you should have been careful!" Meadow chuckled to himself, nursing his injured knee.

"I know! I'm old enough to know that. The last thing I want is you nagging me for being irresponsible," he said jokingly. It was rather hard to hear each other, so they had to shout; because of the waterfall, turning into a river, was raging next to them.

Kane made his way down, grabbing at the vines one after the other, before reaching a safe height. He jumped down, grunting as he landed. Meadow smirked as he saw the young one approach him, a smug smile on his face.

"Took you long enough," he said as Kane knelt.

"And you tell me I'm the one nagging you?" he asked rhetorically. Meadow just turned his head and let Kane check on his injuries.

"Okay, let's see how much you learned. How bad is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm…" Kane gently held his knee and scrutinized it. "You're not screaming in pain, so that means it's not broken." Meadow just quietly listened as he judged Kane, holding off on the comments.

"I saw you try to stand up earlier, but falter. It's sprained then. You won't be able to walk, unless you have crutch." Kane then prodded it gently.

"Ow…" Meadow grimaced. Kane nodded.

"It's a sprain then. How'd I do?" he asked, helping his teacher up.

"Good. Great even. Now come on, help me up."

Kane placed his equipment down and knelt. Grunting, he hefted Meadow up careful to not aggravate his injury.

"Give me your sword; I'll use it as a makeshift cane." Kane nodded, and grabbed his belongings back. Carrying his knapsack again, he handed his sword to Meadow, who leaned on it. The sheath strained a little, but held. It was strong enough to support his weight.

"Let's head back." Meadow limped, but was able to walk. Kane carefully walked beside him, wary if his teacher may fall.

It was a good thing they were out of the woods when Meadow's accident came. He had fallen at the cliff edge near the waterfall, not far from their Village. He was trying to reach a flower that could be used as a medicine that grew at a tree branch, precariously leaning on the edge of the cliff. Neither knew that it would easily give under his weight.

"Thank you," said Meadow out of the blue.

"For what?" Kane asked.

"For being here with me; I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here. Remember last time?" Kane chuckled.

"Everyone knows that. It was Spyro and Cynder right? Who came to get you?" Meadow nodded.

"Yeah, it was them." Meadow turned to look at the sky, examining the wispy clouds that lazily hung at the air. "They saved my lif—"

He was cut off as both of them felt a sudden shaking at the earth. Kane tipped slightly, feeling the ground rumble underneath his paws.

"What in the—"

Kane couldn't finish his sentence as he was surprised at the sight before him. The ground began to crack, a few feet ahead of them. A loud roar came from it as the crack grew wider. The two cheetahs looked in terror as a large mass began to climb out, and turned to face them. Kane's jaw gaped as he realized what it was. Covered in fur, sharp claws and fangs, a stupid looking grin plastered across its face; it only registered to him as one thing.

But Kane didn't have enough time to think, as it charged at them.

0 0 0 0 0

"AHHH!"

"There it is again! Come on!"

Spyro and Cynder ran as fast as they could. That sounded like a cry for help. Someone was in deep trouble. Spyro felt himself get rejuvenated as the feeling of the sudden rush came to him. He felt his strength coming back to him, making him feel stronger and powerful. His heartbeat climbed higher as the sense of urgency registered in his mind. He was ready for whatever the challenge may be this time.

He looked up ahead and saw a break in the trees; he managed to get a glimpse of what was going on. It was a cheetah. A cheetah in a blue vest with brown robes stood warily, holding his sword tightly in his hands. He was up against…something…big. Spyro wondered what it was as they ran toward it. He had never seen an animal THAT BIG in these parts of Avalar. It must have been a bear; a big one. They managed to reach the cheetah, just in time as he was smacked to the side with a heavy paw. His body went like a ragdoll, and landed in a heap, no longer moving.

"KANE!" exclaimed another voice.

"Is that—Meadow?" Cynder asked, turning her head to the sound of the voice.

"Spyro! Cynder! What are you two—BEHIND YOU!"

The moment's distraction proved to be rather dangerous for the duo. Spyro ducked reflexively, the claws of their enemy grazing his scales. He grimaced in pain, running behind him, giving them a wide berth. Cynder however was rather too late, and got smacked; hard. Her sides were sliced; earning her a fresh wound and was now openly bleeding. She skidded to the side, a wing covering her wound instinctively, her face contorting to show pain.

"Cynder! You okay?" shouted Spyro.

"I'm fine!" she replied, biting her lips.

Warily turning his head, he faced his enemy and managed to get a good look this time. His eyes grew wide as the sudden realization hit him.

His enemy…how was this possible?

0 0 0 0 0

Izrayl panted as his running slowly turned into jogging.

He had been running as fast as he could for the past minute, and exhaustion was now coming to get him. His muscles ached, his lungs burned and the desire for water suddenly came. A realization came to his mind that made him chuckle at himself.

"I am so out of shape…"

Though, how exhausted he was. He didn't falter. Stopping only to catch his breath, he pressed on, eager to help those who were in need. A few moments later, he broke into a clearing in the trees. He was standing atop a cliff edge, a waterfall to his left side. From his vantage point, he could clearly see what was amiss.

Two cheetahs were on the ground at the clearing. One seemed to be wounded as he did not move, while the other tended to his injuries. A few feet away from them, a heated battle seemed to be happening. Two dragons were busy fighting…a…he couldn't clearly identify what it was, but it seemed like a large bear. It was furry and was definitely larger than him in terms of size. But descriptions aside, he could clearly tell the two dragons were loosing.

The dark purple dragon was bleeding. Specks of red flew through the air as he moved, and it was growing in volume. The other, a purple dragon, was having a hard time trying to attack. Each time he tried to take a swipe at the enemy, he just kept on getting deflected, forced to back down and try again when the opportunity rose.

One thing that struck him odd was that, why weren't they using their elements?

Shaking his head, he threw the thought away. Now was not the time to try and understand the situation. But the colors…something about the colors of the dragons caught his attention. Izrayl felt dizzy as a headache presented itself. Along with this…two words came into his mind.

Spyro and Cynder.

"Spyro…? Cynder…?" he asked himself, before grimacing. He bit his lip. His head throbbed painfully, the headache making him feel numb. Grunting, he shook his head, trying to control the pain. Luckily, it eased off. He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the tension on his head loosen. He was in no shape to fight, but now he was.

Now he was ready to help them. This…Spyro and Cynder, as it would seem.

Opening his wings, he jumped off the cliff, gliding towards the fight that was happening.

0 0 0 0 0

"Cynder! How are you holding up!" shouted Spyro, backing away from the monster they were trying to take down.

"Do I have to answer!" she shouted back frustrated.

Her sides were stinging with pain, making her eyes water slightly. She was cut deep, and she needed red gems. And she needed them badly. If this went on any longer, she was afraid she might pass out from all the blood loss. She was already feeling weaker and had to lie down for a moment. This was a losing fight, and the only option they had now was to run. If only they could use their elements. It was a fatal oversight. It would seem they were too weak to utilize them. Now the only option left was to run. But how were they to run, if they had two cheetahs injured as well. They couldn't leave them behind; it would kill both of their conscience.

They just couldn't get a break from all the action.

"CYNDER! Watch out!"

Cynder's thoughts were derailed as Spyro's voice pierced the air. He was lying next to a tree, coughing up blood. She turned her head just in time to see the monster of an enemy they faced approach her. She needed to get a move on. But unfortunately, she couldn't. Her paws gave on her when she tried to stand up. She was too weak to even move now. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers when the shadow of her enemy covered her. Its paws were raised up in a shape of clenched fists, going to come down to her in a strong brute force. This was it. Fatality was soon going to follow.

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted frantically. He hastily stood up and charged at the enemy, horns pointed. If he didn't get there in time…she'd…she'd…

A loud whistling sound came to his right, making him glance toward that direction. Just in time to see a blue flash zip by. If he had blinked, he'd miss it. A gurgling sound soon followed, as it was actually a…icicle.

Cynder blinked in surprise as the ape they were fighting had an icicle stabbed through it, piercing it right at the chest. Its face contorted in pain as it fell over, to its side. She was saved. If it was a moment too late, she would have died. She looked at the side, to see Spyro look equally surprised. That made her realized that it wasn't him that launched that icicle.

Then…who was it?

"Hey! Are you okay!" came a different voice.

"Is that…another dragon?" asked Kane, now awake. He had passed out due to the ape earlier, but he was revived by Meadow who was equally surprised as well. Everyone gawked at the blue dragon that had now landed and was making his way over to Cynder. Spyro was the one that was most shocked; another dragon? Where'd he come from? Who was he? What was he doing here?

Questions buzzed across his mind as he slowly stood up, tipping slightly. He had never seen another dragon before that was the same age as him, aside from Cynder, so he was really curious as to whom this dragon was.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Messenger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Messenger

Cynder stared with surprise at her…apparent…saviour.

He was a blue scaled dragon, and had a creamy yellow colored underbelly. His two yellow horns curved back, at the same fashion as hers. At his side, a brown knapsack, with the top of a scroll sticking out was hanging lethargically.

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping her up. She blinked, still having trouble believing it. In all honesty, she was still trying to recover from the shock of nearly dying; and the fact that here was another dragon, the same age as her. Wasn't all the eggs destroyed during the raid at Silver Temple by the apes?

"I-I'm okay…thanks to you," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Are you…Spyro?" Cynder raised a brow, and shook her head.

"No, I'm Cynder. That's Spyro," she said turning her head to see Spyro walking towards him.

"I'm Spyro. Who are you?" he asked wariness in his tone.

"Izrayl…or I think it is…" he answered unsurely.

"You think? What do you mean?" Izrayl was about to answer when Spyro stopped him.

"Introductions later; we have to get Cynder some red gems now." Cynder cringed. The mention of her injury triggered her to remember it was there. It was still bleeding, and she had to put her paw on it to try and stop it from loosing more blood.

"O-okay, where can we get these…red gems?" Izrayl asked puzzled.

"You don't have to. I have some alternatives here," a voice behind them spoke.

"Meadow?" Spyro inquired. "What do you mean?"

"I have asked Kane," he glanced towards the younger cheetah who was limping as he gathered some…leaves at a nearby bush. Spyro how didn't know how that would help, but any help was welcomed at this point.

"To gather some Ecur leaves; it's not as potent as your red gems, but it'll help." Meadow stood up straight, using a sword as temporary cane.

"What the hell was that thing anyway?" asked Izrayl, standing beside Spyro, who was examining the ape he had just killed.

"That was an ape; one of Gual's and the Dark Master's minions."

"I knew it, I was right," commented Meadow.

"Where did it come from? I thought the apes were long gone?" asked Cynder, as she laid down the floor.

"Well…you're not going to believe this," said Meadow.

"Try us," said Spyro and Cynder in unison.

0 0 0 0 0

A few minutes later, Meadow began to tell them of how the ape attacked them. Where it had come from and what exactly it did. During this time, Kane administered first aid to Cynder's wound, stopping its bleeding, and stopping her from bleeding out. Everyone had listened intently, as Meadow retold their stories. It was then after that, that the conversation had taken a lighter note.

"What do you think this means Spyro?" asked Meadow.

"I do not know. I know for certain that I finished Gaul off, and Malefor. So whoever is behind this sudden appearance of an ape, must be someone else." Cynder sighed.

"I guess we never get a break huh?" Spyro smirked.

"You think? In any case, we have to get this news to the Guardians back at Warfang. I'm sure they'll know what course of action to take."

"Another adventure I guess," replied Cynder. Spyro nodded.  
>"I still can't believe it though. You two are alive!" exclaimed Kane giddily.<p>

"I have to agree. Everyone had thought you had died back at the Volcano. Thank you for saving us friends; again." added Meadow. He chuckled realizing they had saved him again. Spyro smiled.

"You should have more faith in us. We're not going to go down that easily."

"But those things aside," said Cynder. Then she turned her head to look at Izrayl, who sat beside Spyro silently. He was listening in on the conversation quietly, and once he realized that everyone was staring at him, he blushed.

"W-what? Is there something on my face?" Everyone's eyes pierced through him like daggers. Even the cheetahs had a curious glint on their eyes.

"Who are you dragon?" asked Meadow.

"M-My name's…Izrayl, or…I think it is," he answered unsurely.

"What do you mean? You don't know your name?" asked Kane sceptically, thinking it was a joke.

"I…I do," he answered. "I just woke up this morning, a headache in my head. All I saw that I had with me was this bag." He removed his knapsack, and showed it to them.

"I can see where you got your name…" said Spyro, seeing the word 'Izrayl' etched on the bag.

"What's with the scroll? Where did you come from?" As Spyro gently took out the scroll, the peculiar seal on it was flashed across Meadow's eyes. His brows rose.

"Spyro? Can I take a look at that?" he asked. Spyro shrugged, and handed it to him. The cheetah eagerly examined it, noting the seal it had.

"Where did you come from?" asked Kane, looking at the dragon curiously. "I thought the only dragons that were left were Spyro, Cynder, and the Guardians."

"I thought that too," replied Cynder, not taking her eyes off Izrayl. "But I guess we thought wrong then."

"I-I'm sorry. I can't answer that question." Spyro's brow rose.

"Why? You can't tell us or you don't know?" Izrayl sighed.

"I don't know. I don't even know who I am." Spyro looked at him sceptically.

"But if that's the case, how did you know our names?"

"It just came to me. When I saw your scale colors, the name flashed across my head. A memory, you could say, came back. I have no memories."

"I think I know who you are."

Everyone turned to Meadow, who stood up, with the help of the cane. He held the scroll in his paws, a look of confirmation in his eyes.

"Izrayl," he addressed him. "You must be the messenger."

"Wait? You mean he's the one Hunter told us about? Whenever we go out?" asked Kane, curiously.

"Well, I see no other possible answer," said Meadow, handing the scroll back.

"See that seal?" Spyro glanced at the scroll.

Sure enough, there it was. The seal he had seen earlier. Looking at it thoroughly now, he recognized that the distinct markings had formed…a shape of a dragon.

"That's the mark of the dragons," said Meadow. "Official seal equals official letter. I think this letter was meant to be sent to the Guardians."

"Let's open it. I want to see what it says," said Izrayl. Cynder scowled.

"No, don't open it."

"Why not?" Cynder sighed.

"It's rude to open letters that aren't meant for you. And besides, we're heading to Warfang anyway," said Spyro. Izrayl frowned but nonetheless placed it back inside his knapsack.

"Where is this Warfang anyway? Is it a town or something?" he asked, puzzled.

"We have a lot to talk about as we fly there." Izrayl just smiled sheepishly.

"We'll be heading off now, be careful. And again, thank you for saving us," said Meadow.

"It's nothing Meadow. You're welcome," replied Cynder.

"Come on Kane," said Meadow. And with that, the two Cheetahs waved off as they headed down the beaten path, heading back to their Village.

"I can't believe I am about to fly off to a place I don't even know, with two strangers," said Izrayl.

"We're not strangers Izzy—I can call you that right? Izrayl's a bit of a mouthful." asked Cynder. Izrayl smiled.

"I like it."

"Okay—we're not strangers Izzy. I'm Cynder, and he's Spyro, we're your friends. Without you, I would be dead by now," said Cynder.

"She's right. And besides, we're not going to hurt you," said Spyro. "Do I look like a scary dragon to you?" Izzy chuckled.

"No." Spyro smirked.

"See? Well enough chit chat, let's go."

0 0 0 0 0

The sun was high up above as he walked proudly along the walls of the Temple. Moles were casually walking around; their armor giving the familiar clink-clink when one comes in contact with a surface. He rounded the corner, looking for the Guardians. To his surprise, a bright golden light flew up to him, blinding him momentarily.

"Hunter!" It was Sparx the dragonfly. The cheetah smiled.

"Hello Sparx, by any chance have you seen the Guardians?" Sparx raised a brow.

"Why do you ask?" The cheetah's expression turned to seriousness.

"I came to inquire if by any chance they knew what that—"

"Is it about the purple light from last night?" Hunter blinked.

"Y-yes; I assume you saw it?" Sparx nodded.

"Yeah I did. Terrador saw it too. Got him all riled up. I don't understand why everyone's making a big fuss about it though," answered Sparx.

"Well I for one want to know what it is. Do you know where they are?" asked Hunter.

"They're at their room. I can take you there." Hunter smiled.

"Lead the way."

Hunter then followed Sparx, as he soon flew off a few feet in front of him to lead.

"So Hunter…is there by any chance…did anyone see them yet?" asked Sparx all of a sudden.

"Spyro and Cynder?" Sparx nodded solemnly. Hunter sighed as he shook his head.

"No. I've already told Chief Prowlus to be on the lookout for them." Sparx just sighed sadly.

"Do not worry Sparx. Your brother is in good hands. Cynder will take care of him," said Hunter, trying to ease his concern.

"How does that suppose to make me feel better?" Hunter just stared.

"For all we know, she could have killed him! She's an evil she-dragon!" Hunter cocked his head.

"If she did, how do you think we're still alive now?" Sparx just bit his lip. Hunter did have a point.

"Regardless, am I the only one who doesn't trust her?" Hunter chuckled.

"Frankly, yes." Sparx just scowled.

"I think this is one of the reasons why you two don't get along with each other," said Hunter. Sparx stared at him.

"You think?" Hunter just shrugged.

A few minutes later, the two of them arrived at the Guardians Room and from the voices of murmuring coming from inside, it was quite clear that they were discussing something. Hunter politely knocked on the door, getting a break in the voices. The door slid open, revealing Cyril standing before him.

"Oh Hunter! I didn't expect you to be here! What do we owe you for your visit?" Hunter scratched his chin.

"I came to inquire about the Purple Light from last night," Cyril's expression hardened.

"I see. Come in then." Cyril stepped aside, allowing him to walk in.

"Nice to see you Hunter," said Terrador.

"Likewise," he replied.

"Please, take a seat," said Volteer, showing a pile of red cushions.

"Where were we?" asked Terrador, as Hunter sat down at the red cushions. That was where Ignitus used to sit. But now that he had past, it was a relatively free sit.

"Cause for concern?" reminded Cyril, as he too sat down on a set of blue cushions.

"Ah yes," replied Terrador. "I assume you've seen the Purple Light from yesterday?" Hunter nodded.

"It came from the Volcano right?" he asked. Terrador nodded.

"Neither I or Cyril saw it, but from how Terrador described it, this could mean something bad," said Volteer.

"Why is that?" asked Sparx, sitting at Hunter's shoulder.

"You see Sparx, from what I have read," Volteer then took out a scroll. It was a very old looking scroll, the paper was brown and it reeked of the smell of oldness. Volteer placed it gently in front and faced him.

"This is a scroll dating back to the time of the Ancients. That purple light we saw was described here," he said pointing to it.

"What does it say then?" asked Hunter curiously.

He gently grabbed the scroll and opened it. He suppressed the urge to cough from the smell as he inhaled its aroma. He examined it with his eye. Most of the writing was illegible, since the ink was fading. And for the parts that were legible it was barely visible. If one were to scan it, they'd barely see anything.

"It speaks there, that the purple light we saw is a source of power that can be absorbed from a rare crystal. Immense power; so powerful, it was forbidden to be sought. Its capabilities weren't given much description, but it is said there that that power can rule over dragons." Hunter placed the old scroll down, a look of concern on his face.

"But whoever had done it last night, didn't succeed. It would seem that the said crystal scattered off into three pieces, from what I believe. One piece was absorbed by him, and the other two, well…"

"They scattered off the distance; into two different directions…" said Sparx, now realizing what he had seen.

"Exactly, we must seek this crystal immediately. We do not want this to fall into the wrong paws," said Cyril.

"We have to hurry though," said Hunter.

"Why do you say so?" asked Volteer.

"Whoever this dragon is that failed last night, he'd absolutely want to get those two remaining," said Hunter.

"I see," said Terrador scratching his chin. "So Hunter, any news yet from the other dragons?"

"No. I know for certain that Chase would have reached them by nightfall last night. Chase is already back, resting at his perch, early this morning. Surely they should have sent someone by now."

"We can only hope for the best," said Cyril.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: For those of you wondering, remember, Cynder wasn't their when Ignitus told Spyro about Shattered Vale, leading her to think that she, Spyro and the Guardians were the only dragons left.<strong>

**Please take some time to R&R.**

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	5. Chapter 5 Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Homecoming

"So Warfang is this Dragon City?" asked Izzy.  
>"Yeah! It was built by the moles! We have a Temple there too. Where the Guardians are located," answered Spyro as he flew in close to him.<p>

The three of them were flying up the blue sky, lazily gliding over the currents and pockets of air that occasionally appeared. Up ahead, the skyline of the Dragon City of Warfang slowly appeared. Cynder turned her head to see Izzy looked dazzled at the sight. It seemed like it was the first time he saw it.

"Amazing isn't it?" she asked. Izzy nodded.

"It is. It really was built for us?"

Spyro chuckled. "I was surprised too you know. But when I saw it the first time, it was pure and utter chaos. It was under siege at the time. Seeing it now though, I just realized how beautiful it really is, even though it still hasn't fully recovered."

The three of them gazed upon the city that was now passing underneath them. It looked like it took a heck of beating. The buildings had cracks at the wall that showed the interior. Scaffolding were everywhere, moles busy working under the bright sun; too busy, to even notice them fly by. Some buildings were completely torn apart, a gaping hole in them, while others were currently being refurbished. All in all, Warfang was a city that needs fixing.

"Where's the Dragon Temple?" asked Izzy, looking for the particular building.

"Over there," replied Cynder, pointing to it.

The building in question had no clear signs of destruction to it. Compared to most of the buildings they have seen, it was the only one that seemed to have survived the onslaught of the siege. Two large cannons, manned by two moles standing guard, stood proudly on each side of the long winding staircase that ended onto the courtyard. The large courtyard served perfectly as a landing zone for them. Following Spyro's lead, Cynder and Izrayl began to descend, slowing their pace.

0 0 0 0 0

Hunter was silently mulling as he sat at the edge of the window. His tail was lazily swinging outside, the momentum brought on by the wind.

The recent news of the Purple Light was a cause of concern. A new evil has reared its head at them, and Spyro and Cynder were nowhere to be found. Though, hope resided in him as optimistic he was, he felt it slowly flicker away as the days pass. More so, the direction as to where one of the Purple Light headed, made him…wary. One of them headed north-east, easily flying over the Tall Plains as the rate it was going.

Beyond those lands…were Shattered Vale…and the Enchanted Forest.

The Enchanted Forest was notorious for housing dangerous critters and beings. Most dragons and cheetahs stay clear from that place, due to the hostility of the animals that live there. Desolate mountains surrounded the area, making a habitat for feral wyverns and the like. If it had landed somewhere there, it would be like looking for a needle at a haystack. Not to mention, a dangerous haystack.

"Hey Hunter," called a voice. He was interrupted from his musings as he turned his head. It was Sparx.

"Oh hello Sparx; what are you doing here?" he asked.

Sparx raised a brow. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I just needed a place where I could think."

"About what?"

"About the recent news; I'm thinking of possibilities of where it might have landed," he replied to him. "How about you? What brings you here at the library?"

"Eh…I just wanted someone to talk to," he replied, shrugging shoulders.

Hunter offered his shoulder as Sparx sat on them.

"You really miss your brother don't you?" asked Hunter. The dragonfly sighed.

"I do. We're supposed to be the duo…and then…"

"He did that to keep you safe. You have to understand that."

"I know."

Hunter just patted Sparx gently as he was lost in his thoughts.

The silence between the two however didn't last long. The doors suddenly flung open, as a mole rushed in. He was panting and gasping for breath. It was like he saw a ghost.

"Hunter…Sparx…I finally found you two…" he said, in between pants. The two just stared at him, quite surprised at the sudden intrusion. Hunter however regained his composure quickly, and stood up.

"What is it? What's seems to be the commotion?" The mole looked at him, a bright broad smile on his face.

"It's them Hunter! Spyro and Cynder! They're back!"

Hunter and Sparx could only just stare at each other, flabbergasted by the news that had reached their ears.

0 0 0 0 0

Volteer couldn't help but let out a happy grin. He was right at not giving up hope. Spyro and Cynder were alive, and as the three of them greeted them, the rest of his fellows couldn't restrict their emotions. Terrador, who was rather firm and strong, let out a single tear as he nuzzled Spyro and Cynder. Cyril on the other hand choked up, as he too greeted the homecoming heroes. Sparx was ecstatic hugging his brother at his muzzle, whilst Hunter greeted Cynder and checked on her. He was surprised to find a piece of bandaging placed on her side. The moles were crowding around them too, eager to meet the dragon duo that had saved their lives.

As Spyro and Cynder were washed with nothing but hugs and warm welcomes, something caught Volteer's attention. At the corner, shuffling his paws was a blue dragon. He even had a knapsack strapped to him. He was idly watching from the distance, as if eager to just melt away and disappear from the scene. It took a few moments for Volteer to realize what was in front of him, and when he did, he gasped in shock.

"Spyro! Cynder!" he called, grabbing everyone's attention. "Who is that!"

Volteer pointed to the dragon in question, who squeaked and tried to hide from everyone's piercing gaze. Spyro, who had turned around to face Volteer, sheepishly scratched his chin as he grinned.

"Uh…I guess we have some explaining to do." Cynder sighed.

"Izzy! What are you doing? Get over here!"

"Izzy? Is that his name?" asked Cyril, who had now seen the blue dragon. "Peculiar name."

"That's his nickname," remarked Spyro.

"Come over here, young dragon," called Terrador firmly, as the blue dragon shyly walked to them. He stood meekly beside Spyro and Cynder, trying his best to avert everyone's eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Sparx.

"M-my name's I-Izrayl," he replied shyly.

"Like I said, we have a lot to tell you," said Spyro.

"Starting with this," said Cynder, getting the scroll inside Izrayl's bag. He flinched a little, but stood still as Cynder took it out. Terrador took the scroll, and as he saw the seal on it, he gasped.

"Hunter! Is this what I think it is!" asked Terrador, giving Hunter the scroll. He too saw the seal and smirked.

"I guess we found our missing messenger."

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro couldn't believe how FAST the day went. After their initial encounter, things began to take a darker tone and everyone became serious as news began to be relayed to each other. It was night time by the time they were finished. The addition of the fact that Spyro and Cynder were attacked by apes, and the mere fact that there were apes, gave the Purple Lights more priority. Speculation soon ensued on who this new enemy they were up against. But one thing was for certain. Spyro and Cynder needed to take him down, while the Guardians rallied everyone.

Apparently, the scroll that Izrayl had been carrying was the response message from the dragons that had been at Shattered Vale. It basically was asking for them to reply back, if everything was alright now, for it seemed that the earthquakes had stopped. A reply was soon made, and Chase—Hunter's pet eagle—was dispatched; flying at the fastest speed she could go.

"What's Shattered Vale?" asked Izzy as he sat down, resting his paws.

"I don't know, never heard of it," replied Cynder, shaking her head. Her wound that was caused by the ape was now fixed, thanks to some spare red gems they had.

"You weren't there when they mentioned it," said Spyro. Sparx who had been sitting at his shoulder, turned to her.

"You ran away during that time," remarked Sparx.

Cyril turned to Izrayl. "It's the place us dragons decided to retreat back when the Dark Master came."

"I see; so…we weren't really the only ones alive?" asked Cynder.

Cyril chuckled. "It might have looked that way, but no. We, the Guardians, were the only ones that fought back when the Dark Master came. Sad to say, everyone cowered in fear," he said, a tone of arrogance in his voice.

"Oh…" replied Cynder, discreetly rolling her eyes. They were used to Cyril's pride and arrogance by now.

"So what happens now? We have to stop whoever it is that's causing trouble." asked Spyro. Terrdor, who had been silently pondering, sat up and sighed.

"At best, the dragons from Shattered Vale would arrive by morning. By the end of the day tomorrow—you two would be off," said Terrador.

"Hey! Count me in! I'm not sitting this one out!" said Sparx.

Cynder sighed exasperatedly. "Great…"

"Can I come with them?" asked Izzy, speaking up again.

Spyro glanced at him surprised. Izzy didn't look like the type to be courageous and be a bit adventurous. Cyril on the other hand, nodded his head after a few minutes of thinking.

"I don't see why not," he replied, glancing at Terrador. "We don't know what we're up against, so I guess the more the merrier."

"I agree with you on that one," said Terrador. "Are you sure about this though Izrayl?"

"I am sure," he said, nodding. "I can't do much with my missing memories. I don't know what's going on. So I guess it's just best for me to go with them."

"Great then! You can babysit Sparx!" Izzy just chuckled sheepishly, as Cynder and Sparx began to argue with each other. Spyro on the other hand, turned serious, and faced Terrador.

"Where do we go though?" he asked. Terrador scratched his chin.

"We're not sure yet. Volteer's assigned for that; I think he's at the library, looking for a map."

"I'll go find him," said Spyro standing up.

"I'll come with you!" said Sparx, following behind him. The two brothers then exited the Guardians' Room.

"Good riddance," said Cynder.

"You two should get some rest. Your injury needs to heal Cynder," said Cyril.

"I understand. Come on Izzy. I know you don't know your way around the Temple," said Cynder with a warm smile. Izrayl just grinned sheepishly, following behind Cynder.

As the young dragons left the room, Terrador sighed deeply.

"What bothers you Terrador?" asked Cyril.

"If only Ignitus is still alive…he'll know how to handle this new…situation we have," he replied.

"His death was untimely, but gave us the edge we needed to win the fight against the Dark Master. He died a noble death," said Cyril, patting him at the shoulder.

0 0 0 0 0

"Wow, you sure know you way around," said Izrayl.

He had been following Cynder for a few moments now, and it seemed like they were turning around corners, walking down halls for a long time. Cynder chuckled.

"This is technically my second time around here. The first was when we slept here for the night after the siege of Warfang," replied Cynder.  
>"I see…hey Cynder?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Cynder's brow rose. "What is it?"

"Are you Spyro's sister?"

Cynder stopped in her tracks and stared flabbergasted at him. She blinked dumbly as Izrayl cocked his head curiously. The question had completely caught off her guard.

"Well, I don't know. I don't very much about my childhood actually, only that my egg was stolen by Gaul when he and the apes raided the temple to destroy Spyro's egg; later to be raised and be corrupted by Malefor." She sighed. "I don't know anything at all about my family, so I can't really tell if Spyro could actually be my brother...Hmm, but maybe the Guardians know something..."

She then stopped, blinking at him.

"W-what makes you say that anyway?" she asked, trying to make it make sense. Izzy scratched his head, surprised to see her look him in the eye.

"Well, it's just that…I don't know, the way you look at him. The way you stare and give glances every now and then makes me say you give him great care."

Cynder stared at him with shock. Never has someone be so upfront with her about it; it being her demeanor towards Spyro; in other words, her feelings.

"Cynder…are you blushing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	6. Chapter 6 Uncomfortable

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Uncomfortable

"So Sparx…can I ask you something?" asked Spyro as they made there way down the hall.

"What is it bro?" asked Sparx. The golden dragonfly was resting on Spyro's shoulder, stretching his arms lazily.

"H-how are…mom and dad?" he asked.

Spyro was a bit reluctant to ask this question. Throughout the entire time they were journeying towards Malefor's lair, it had never occurred to him about the safety of his parents. The Burned Lands, now that he had thought of it, were originally the Swamps. That was the place where he grew up; the place where Flash and Nina raised him. Even though they were his foster parents, they were the only family he had left. They mattered to him a lot, and he felt a bit selfish forgetting about them. He only hoped that they weren't there when the Swamps got burnt.

"Mom and Dad?" Sparx sighed. "They're fine Spyro."

Spyro's shoulders relaxed his fear now behind him. He even let out a relieved sigh, hearing the words from Sparx.

"Where are they now?"

"Somewhere up north; I think it was somewhat near the Enchanted Forest. They came by to say goodbye a few days earlier. They were proud of us bro and didn't give up hope on you being alive." Spyro's brows furrowed.

"The Enchanted Forest? That place is dangerous. Didn't you warn them?" asked Spyro, worried.

"I did. And I also said NEAR. They know the dangers Spyro, don't worry. They wouldn't go there unless they didn't have any other choice," said Sparx.

"I see…"

A few moments later, they arrived at the familiar looking doors of the Library. The Temple Library hosted all sorts of books, usually under the categories of history and elementals. Rows upon rows of books were laid everywhere, filled to the brim with dusty old looking books that only dragons like Volteer would probably read. At the corner, Spyro heard the distinct sounds of paper rustling and shuffling, and the sounds of a dragon frustrated.

That was probably Volteer.

As they approached, some of the dust shifted, going towards them. Sparx sneezed as some of the dust trailed into his nostrils. Spyro just snickered in amusement.

Making his way to the side, Spyro peered at the corner to find the Electric Guardian scrutinizing what seemed like a scroll. A hard expression was on his face as his eyes moved left and right. Spyro, trying not to surprise him, cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Volteer?"

Volteer looked up and turned his head. He smiled as he saw Spyro approach him. Sparx on the other hand flew up to the scroll he was reading and examined it.

"Spyro, what brings you here?" asked Volteer.

"I came to ask about the place where we should go?" asked Spyro. Volteer thought for a moment, and then understood what he was trying to say.

"Oh! Oh that, wait, I found a map that can help me explain," he said, before walking over to the side.

"Hey Volteer, what are you reading?" asked Sparx.

"It's the scroll that I mentioned earlier, that mentions the Purple Light we saw," he replied.

"Wow…It's…so old," said Sparx.

"This probably is the oldest scroll here," added Spyro, taking a glance at it.

"It is," said Volteer. He now held a scroll on his paws that he placed at the side.

"That scroll has come from a long ways before. From my understanding, it might have come from the time of our ancestors; the Artisans."

"Oh," replied Sparx. He was silent for a moment, as if reluctant to say something.

"Who are the Artisans Volteer?" Spyro asked.

"You do not know?" Spyro shook his head.

"In case you didn't notice, we weren't exactly as learned as you Volt," said Sparx. Volteer chuckled.

"I am sorry."

"No offense taken," replied Spyro. Volteer nodded.

"Spyro, Sparx, the Artisans are our dragon ancestors. They are the sole reasons why the Moles revere us. Though, they may be our ancestors, we are however, not as literate as they were." Spyro's brows furrowed.

"You mean we're not as smart as they are? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? As time passes, more and more knowledge is added?"

"Unfortunately, in our case it isn't."

"Why is that?" Sparx asked, resting on Spyro's shoulder.

"For you to easily understand, the elements we use, such as your fire element, ice and whatnot. Those are just one of the few things that make up their legacy."

"You mean they were more powerful than us?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, in more ways than one. One perfect example is the Purple Light we saw. They were the ones that…created, for a better word, the crystal that that light came from. And as you can see, seeing as it was deemed to dangerous to be kept, we can hypothesize that all records of it were destroyed, and all we have now is this scroll as proof of its existence."

"Hmm…I guess not all it was destroyed though." Volteer cocked his head.

"I mean, whoever found out about the crystal must have read it from ANOTHER scroll right? Or else, how could he have known about it?" Sparx reasoning did have a point.

"I…see. I did not think of that." Sparx smiled smugly, as he achieved to out think Volteer for once.

"In any case, our ancestors are learned and powerful than most of us think. It is sad to see that most of their legacy was lost to the winds of time."

Spyro nodded. He couldn't believe he had a history lesson. However, that was a nice bit of information to know about.

"Uh…Thanks for the history lesson Volteer; now about that map?" Volteer smiled.

"Come over here. I'll show you your itinerary."

0 0 0 0 0

"Cynder…are you blushing?"

Izrayl was staring curiously at Cynder. Her cheeks were rosy red, a striking contrast against her dark purple scales. It seemed that his statement had evoked feelings inside her. She tried to regain her composure, but her body language had spoken for her. Naturally, Izrayl continued down the path of questioning.

"Wait…do you have FEELINGS for Spyro?"

That was the question Cynder had been avoiding to answer.

"Keep your voice down!" she asked, shushing him. She looked around nervously. Luckily, they were the only ones at the hallway, and no one heard him.

"Well?" he whispered. "Do you?"

"Does it matter?"

"What do you think?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"I don't know, can you blame me?"

"Can you stop it with the questions please?"

"If I do, you promise you answer my question?"

"And that question is?"

"Do you have feelings for him?"  
>"Who?"<p>

"Who do you think?"

"Spyro?"  
>"Duh; well do you then? You promised you'll answer."<p>

Cynder was cornered now.

She didn't know what to think. How could she answer the question if she herself couldn't decide what the answer was? She mentally kicked herself. It was a simple yes or no. Yet, she had trouble deciding which. It was basically her mind fighting against her heart, in other words. One was telling her to say yes, since she loved him; truly, deeply, madly even. She'd risk her life for him. He was her knight and shining armor. He was always there for her every step of the way. Comforted her when she was down; protected her when she was injured. The other on the other hand told her to say no. He was a friend. What if he rejected? She couldn't face rejection. She didn't know what she'd do if she was rejected. And the fallout on their friendship would be catastrophic. A rift would form and then what?

The debate in her mind was tearing her apart. She couldn't take it anymore. And Izrayl's question just gave her one massive headache. She needed to let it all out.

"AHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I DON'T KNOW!"

She panted, feeling her head come back down to her as she got a grip back on reality. Izrayl was staring flabbergasted at her, his two paws covering his ears instinctively. Slowly, he let them go, before looking at her oddly.

"Okay…I get it. You didn't have to scream it," he said, half joking, half serious.

"I-I'm sorry…" she said. She acted so rashly. It was so unlike her to lose control like that.

"There's nothing to apologize. You're confused about your feelings huh?"

Cynder stared at him. Well…at least she had SOMEONE to confide her secret with. And besides, she didn't exactly have much of a choice. He pressed her, and got her to spill the beans. She sighed deeply, feeling a huge weight come off her chest. It felt good to her. At least she could talk to someone about this. She was grateful that it was someone from her age group. It would have been awkward talking about it with the Guardians; which was her last resort.

"…yes. Listen, Izzy. Please can you keep this—"

"A secret? Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Izzy smiled her warmly. "In any case, don't worry."

Cynder's brows rose into a straight line. "When the time comes, and I happen to ask you the same question again, you'll know the answer. Just give it time. Things like these take time Cynder."

She sighed again.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Izzy." She gave him a gentle nuzzle. "Now come on, let's get some sleep. We have an adventure for tomorrow."

0 0 0 0 0

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Since we don't exactly know where it landed, we'll just head off to the Tall Plains and ask Kane if they happen to see it?" asked Sparx.

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Volteer. "That's the only lead we have. If that goes cold…"

"It won't," said Spyro confidently. "I'm pretty sure they would have seen it."

Volteer nodded. "From that point on, just follow the lead to where it goes. And hopefully, we get to the crystal first before our enemy does."

"I guess that's everything then," said Sparx. "When are we leaving?"

"Later tomorrow afternoon. We have to greet the new coming dragons," said Spyro. "I have to say, I'm excited."

"I'm sure you are," said Volteer. "Now you two, get some rest. You'll have a long day tomorrow."

"We will," replied the two in unison. As if to emphasize, Sparx even yawned.

A few minutes later, the two brothers were idly walking down the halls of the Temple, when they heard voices coming down from one direction. Spyro and Sparx ignored it, thinking it was just the Guardians or probably the Moles.

"AHH!" Someone screamed at the top of their lungs. "I DON'T KNOW!"

That sounded like Cynder. Now this peaked Spyro's interest.

"What was that all about?" asked Sparx, looking towards the direction of the voice.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out," he said.

Sparx shrugged and idly flew closer to his brother as they walked down the dimly lit hall. As they rounded near a corner, the voices became recognizable. It would seem that it was Cynder and Izrayl, talking.

"When the time comes, and I happen to ask you the same question again, you'll know the answer. Just give it time. Things like these take time Cynder," said Izrayl.

Sparx shrugged. Why they were eavesdropping, he didn't know. But what happened next was something that caught him off guard.

Cynder sighed. "I guess you're right. Thanks Izzy." She gave him a gentle nuzzle. "Now come on, let's get some sleep. We have an adventure for tomorrow."

Sparx couldn't believe his eyes. Did the evil-she dragon…did she just…? Sparx brain nearly keeled over at the mere thought of the evil-she dragon becoming affectionate. He thought she was never capable of doing so. She was always so cold…to him, most of the time. Nonetheless, he just shivered it off as they both watched the two walk away, heading to the direction of their room. He yawned. He needed to get some sleep.

"Come on…Spyro? Bro? You okay?"

Spyro's expression seemed rather…unfathomable. Whatever he was thinking, it seemed that it had bothered him.

"Dude? Hello?" However, Sparx's voice cut through him, brining him back.

"I-I'm fine," he replied, a certain tone in his voice. "Let's get some sleep."

Not much was said after that.

Sparx did notice though, that Spyro seemed…uncomfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	7. Chapter 7 Things to Come

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Things to Come

The sun shined brightly up at the sky as the cool morning breeze breezed into the room. Blue scales slowly moved as the rays of the sun hit the cheeks of the dragon. A yawn followed by a mere stretch, and soon, Izrayl was awake. Stretching his back, he heard the audible joints that cracked as it went back into place. Rubbing his eyes, he hopped off the bed, and wandered down the hall. His stomach was growling and he wanted something to eat.

He sighed. Now as he walked, he tried to rack his brain for anything. Any clue, memory that he might have remembered from the good night's sleep he had gotten. So far though, it had come empty. However, he did not lose hope. He was optimistic. He just told himself that his memory would come back in due time. Even the cause of his apparent amnesia was still a mystery to him. Nonetheless, he shrugged and proceeded down the hall, wondering what might the day has in store for him.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the Dining Hall, and got himself something to eat. Aside from the moles that served him his food, no one else was around. It was quiet as it was quite early in the morning. He ate breakfast alone, munching down on the slab of meat he had. However, the silence that was in the air was broken when the doors opened, and a familiar looking golden dragonfly walked in.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"You're up early," replied Sparx.

Sparx flew close to him and sat on his shoulder.

"Have you seen Spyro and Cynder?" Izrayl asked, wondering where the two were.

"Bro's still sleeping. I don't know about Cynder though," he replied.

"I see."

Not much was said after that as both of them were still recovering from the early morning daze and stupor that had accompanied it. In the meantime, Izrayl found himself wondering the halls alone, looking for something to entertain himself. Sparx had separated from him, saying he was going to go out and eat. Sparx couldn't exactly eat meat, since he was just an insect, and not a dragon like him.

As he casually walked, he heard distinct sounds coming from one of the rooms at the corner. Curious, he peered in.

It would seem that he had come across the Training Dojo that the Temple had. Cyril was inside doing some daily exercise. This was made clear as he was moving about; fighting some Training Dummies that magically appeared at the center of the ring. A swipe here, a kick there, dummies fell from where they stood. Either crushed by his tail, or stabbed to the heart by his ice crystals that he breathed upon them. Not wanting to disturb the Ice Guardian, he silently closed the door, and walked away, wondering what else he could do to pass the time.

0 0 0 0 0

"Hurry up already!"

The three of them were flying up high at the sky, leading the way. His companion, a pink scaled dragoness was frantically flapping her wings, trying to catch up to him.

"She's out of shape isn't she?" asked a green dragoness beside her.

"She's not exactly an ace flyer," he replied to her.

"Guys!" said the pink dragoness. She panted as she steadied herself, catching up to her two friends.

"I thought I told you two to wait up for me! Even you Rave!"

"Sorry Ember," said the green dragoness named Rave.

"You do know we told you to stick with the group," replied the red scaled dragon.

"I know Flame, but I want to stick with you guys! And this time, don't leave me behind," said Ember.

"Of course," replied Rave. "Where are they anyway?"

As if on cue, the sounds of flapping were clear as a group of large looking dragons, flew by next to them.

"Hurry up you three," called a voice to them. "We're not that far from Warfang now!"

Ember turned around with glee, a grin plastered across her face.

"Isn't this exciting? We get to see Warfang now!" she said, and then a glazed look on her eyes appeared. "I just only wish that HE was there."

"Your hero?" asked Flame.

"Yes…" she replied. "Oh…Spyro…"

Flame just shook his head, ignoring Ember. This was rather normal for her. She had a somewhat of a…hero worship, for better terms, for the Legendary Purple Dragon. To be fair, he did deserve a bit of respect. Without him, they wouldn't be here now. But the fact that Ember just couldn't stop talking about him, made him feel annoyed.

Turning his head, he saw Rave's expression saddened as they continued flying.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Rave snapped out of her trance and turned to him.

"It's nothing," Flame raised a brow, and remembered something.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

"…is it that noticeable?"

"Yes," replied Flame.

He was friends with Rave long enough to know if something was bothering her. And this time, it was no expression. She was clearly thinking of their other friend; the one who had volunteered and the very main reason why they were travelling to Warfang now; it was none other than their blue scaled friend.

"Don't worry Rave. He's going to be fine," said Flame.

"Are you sure? What if—"

"We're going to Warfang right now because of the message the Guardians sent us," he said, giving her a straight look. "Who on earth do you think informed them about us wanting to return?"

"Yeah I guess. I just hope Izrayl's fine."

"He will be. Trust me on that one."

Rave just smiled back at him. Without another word said, they kept on flying onwards, following their elders and fellow family friends. It would only be a matter of time before they'll arrive at Warfang, the Dragon City.

0 0 0 0 0

**FLASHBACK:**

**Time Frame: Chapter 6 Uncomfortable**

"When the time comes, and I happen to ask you the same question again, you'll know the answer. Just give it time. Things like these take time Cynder."

She sighed again.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Izzy." She gave him a gentle nuzzle. "Now come on, let's get some sleep. We have an adventure for tomorrow

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Spyro shook his head. No matter how many times, each and every time the event that had transpired last night crossed his mind, a certain of pang of something welled up inside him. He didn't know the feeling, since this was the first time he felt it. But it only appeared specifically, when he remembered Cynder…nuzzling Izrayl. He was lost in his new found feeling. He didn't know if it was either good or bad.

And now, as he walked, he decided to ask the Guardians about this…feeling he had been feeling. Peering in, he was relieved to find Terrador at the Guardians' Room, looking over at some scrolls. He was the Guardian he wanted to talk to about this. He proceeded to clear his throat, as he entered.

"Um…Terrador?" The Earth Guardian looked up, a warm smile on his face as he saw him.

"Oh Spyro, what is it?" Spyro shuffled his legs, feeling a bit nervous of asking him.

"Are you busy?"

The Guardian's brow rose. "Not really. I was just about to head off to Volteer and the others. He, Cyril, Izrayl and Cynder are at the front courtyard, waiting for the arrival of the new coming dragons."

Spyro sighed inwardly; maybe next time.

"Uh I see. Maybe next time then," he said turning around.

Spyro felt a bit sad that he couldn't talk to Terrador about this troubling new feeling. But a task larger than his problem was at hand. That was what currently mattered.

"Wait." He turned around.

"You seem troubled. I guess we can spare the time. What did you wanted to talk about?" asked Terrador, walking beside him. Spyro bit his lip. He was unsure whether to say it now, or save it for later. With a few minutes of though, he chose the latter.

"It's not really that much important. I can ask you about it later."

0 0 0 0 0

"Are you excited?" asked Cynder.

His brow rose. "Should I be?"

"You should! These dragons know you Izzy!" exclaimed Cynder. Izrayl couldn't help but see a spark in her eyes. It seems she was the one excited for him.

"One of them, or maybe all of them, can recognize you and you can get your memory back!" Izrayl pondered for a moment.

"You know, you're right!" Cynder smiled at her. Volteer, who had been listening quietly, smiled as well.

"You're more enthusiastic, active and talkative than usual Cynder." Cynder smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know. I guess it just makes me happy that one of my friends is going to get his memory back." At this, Izzy couldn't help but grin at her. The happy though however, was popped when Cynder frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think they'll judge me?" Cyril, who had been scanning the horizon, overheard her statement.

"Do not be like that Cynder. They have no right to do so. Without Spyro, or you, none of us will be here at this very moment. At the very least they should thank you for what you two had done."

"Point quite well said," chirped Volteer.

"Don't worry Cynder, if they hate you, I'll still be your friend."

At the very statement, Cynder smiled at Izrayl. She was about to say something, when their attentions were taken when the large doors opened and three figures walked out.

It was Terrador, Spyro and Sparx.

"Have you seen them yet?" asked the Earth Guardian.

"No," replied Cyril flatly.

"Spyro! Where have you been?" asked Izrayl.

"Woke up late," he replied. "So, what have you two been talking about?"

"Nothing much really; we're wondering what impressions might the new arrivals have on us," Cynder replied to Spyro's inquiry.

Spyro immediately, got the gist of it.

"Don't worry Cynder. If they judge you, I'll defend you. I can vouch for you."

Cynder blinked. He was surprised at how Izrayl and Spyro would defend her if she got bashed, figuratively. The thought made her feel…warm and fuzzy.

"Hey! I think I see them!" said Sparx, looking at the far distance.

"Where?" asked Izrayl, looking at the distance.

Everyone's head turned to the far distance to see a large black speck up at the sky. Spyro was completely taken by surprise. He had never imagined that the amount of dragons that had survived were that many. From the distance they were, he couldn't tell of how many they were, but from the size of the group, they were large in numbers. Spyro felt giddy, nervous and excited all at the same time. He was about to face his fellow dragons. Dragons he had saved and protected from the evils brought upon by beings such as Gaul and Malefor. Up until this point, he never knew exactly his reputation. He didn't exactly talk to dragons who weren't directly involved in the war against Malefor to know how he was depicted. Humble as he was, he felt a bit of pride swell in his chest. Surely all his actions would have gotten him some well deserving respect.

That would only be the most logical reason there was.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	8. Chapter 8 Reasons

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Reasons

Spyro couldn't believe his eyes. Never, in his entire life, had he ever seen so many dragons before in one place. He tried counting them all, but lost count when he reached twenty. And that was just the number of adults around. That wasn't even near the amount of dragons that were apparently the same age as him. Red, blue, green and yellow; dragons off all age and shapes, were there. Some looked as if they were old as the Chronicler, whilst others were as young as a hatchling. Most of the old looking dragons had approached the Guardians and were busy chatting away, whilst others were looking around, taking in their new surroundings.

But the others were busy boring holes into Spyro, metaphorically.

He felt self conscious, as numerous pair of eyes seemed to examine his every move. Whenever he tried to look at them, they'd just turn away, looking at something else. But immediately return to looking at him curiously, but never approaching.

"This feels creepy," said Sparx, resting on Spyro's shoulder. Spyro laughed sheepishly.

"You're not the only one," he replied.

"Hey!"

Spyro nearly jumped, taken by surprise by the voice. He turned around, to find a pink dragoness smiling at him, dreamy eyed.

0 0 0 0 0

At the other corner however, Izrayl and Cynder were fairing better.

"So…see anyone you remember?" asked Cynder, scanning the crowd. Izrayl bit his lip, trying as hard as he could to see if anyone seemed familiar. As far as he could tell though, nothing caught his attention. He sighed, shoulders slumping down.

"This is hopeless. I don't see anyone I recognize," he replied. "What am I going to d—"

"HEY!"

The high volume shout made their heads turn. Izrayl turned his head and saw three dragons waving at him. Almost immediately, the familiar sensation of a headache triggered at his head. He grunted in pain, almost keeling over as he closed his eyes, trying to bear the pain. Cynder saw him, and helped him up. She saw him grimace, as he tried to regain his composure. Images flashed across his head, as a bit of his memory came back to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned for his well being.

"I-I think so. Those dragons," he gave them a glance. The three were approaching them. One was fire dragon, red scales and yellow underbelly. The other two were female. One was a pink colored dragoness, a necklace hanging around her neck. The other dragoness was an earth dragon. Green scales with an orange underbelly. All three of them had worried looks on their faces as they approached the two.

"Are you okay? What happened?" asked the red dragon.

"Hey! Aren't you Cynder!" said the pink dragoness.

Cynder blinked in surprise. "I-I am, and you are?"

"Ember! This is Flame, and that's Rave! I see you've met Izrayl," she replied, smiling at her.

"Y-you know who I am?" he asked.  
>"Of course we do!" said Flame. "What? Did you forget about us or something?"<p>

"That would only happen if you hit your head, and had amnesia," said Rave, smiling at her. "You didn't hit your head right?" she asked, turning serious.

Izrayl just giggled nervously. "Well…I kind off um…"

"It's a long story," said Cynder, warming up to them. Honestly, she expected a far more hostile welcome. But standing next to Izrayl, she felt comfortable. She felt accepted. She felt like she could be normal.

"Any story is worth hearing," said Flame.

"Where's Spyro?" asked Ember giddily. She had a toothy grin on her face as she scanned the courtyard for her hero.

"Uh…I think he's over—"Ember already dashed off, a trail of dust behind her. "…you're welcome."

"Don't mind her. She's a die hard fan of Spyro. Always wanted to meet him," said Rave.

Cynder nodded. "It's nice however to meet the Ex-Terror of the Skies."

Flame smiled at her, trying to make it sound like a compliment.

"I'm not proud it…" replied Cynder, bowing her head.

"No one is." Flame said, putting it bluntly. "But you should be proud of doing the right thing."

At this, Cynder smiled at Flame.

0 0 0 0 0

"Terrador! Volteer!" cried a voice. "Cyril! It is good to see you again!"

The three guardians turned their head, to find a fellow dragon walking up to them. Face changed with age, the dragon's body however was in tip top shape, considering the fact he was as old as the Guardians. The color of his scales was faded, but the bright hue of blue violet was still evident. Same goes for his underbelly, which was a color of light yellow.

"Galen! It is good to see you!" replied Volteer, smiling at his fellow electric dragon.

"Likewise! I see not a lot of things have changed," he said, looking at the three of them.

"I assure you Galen, things have changed," commented Terrador.

"By the Ancestors! Cyril!" The four of them turned their heads to find another adult dragon approach them.

"You three are still alive I see," he said.

"And you're still jolly as ever, Colton. How's Ruka?" asked Terrador, to the earth dragon.  
>"She's fine, thanks for asking. We have a lot to talk about though," he said, his voice becoming serious.<p>

"Does this concern about the Purple Light?" asked Cyril.

"Yes," replied Colton.

"What is this Purple Light?" asked Galen. "I for one witnessed it myself, yet it still baffles me. What does it mean?"

"Let us go inside. Such subjects are handled with care," answered Terrador.

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro blinked, a bit surprised at the sudden appearance of someone before him. He was shocked; someone actually came NEAR him. The dragoness was a striking of pink scales. But what caught his attention was her necklace. It was heart shaped.

"Wow…Jewellery…" whispered Sparx.

"You're Spyro right!" she said giddily. Spyro blinked, remembering his manners.

"I-I am. Nice to meet you!" he said smiling. This was his first contact with 'other' dragons of his age. He didn't want to mess this up. And the fact that he could see at the corner of his eye, that a lot of dragons were actually eyeing him; it would seem that some were even judging him.

Ember giggled. The purple legendary dragon was actually talking to her. It was the stuff of her dreams. She could die happy at that specific moment. She slightly blushed, seeing him in person. He was even cuter up close. But she couldn't help but wonder who the dragonfly was.

"My name's Ember! Nice to meet you Spyro," she said.

"I'm Sparx. Spyro's brother," Ember cocked her head.

"Huh? You're his brother?" she asked. How the heck was that even possible.

"It's a…long story," said Spyro, glaring at Sparx at the corner of his eye.

"So…Ember," began Spyro. "How do you know my name?"

"How I knew that?" she counter asked. "Everyone knows your name Spyro!"

"Really?" asked Sparx.

"I'm…famous…?" asked Spyro looking around discreetly.

"Yes you are! Without you, we wouldn't be here!"

"Well I did get help from Cynder," he replied humbly. Ember nodded.

"So how have you been?" she asked, walking up close to him.

"Uh…fine? Peachy I guess," replied Spyro.

He was having a hard time trying to have a conversation. He wasn't used to this…type of socialization. He didn't know what to talk about, and it was quite clear that Ember was the one leading the conversation. Sparx on the other hand found his brother's replies and responses slightly amusing. Unlike him, he was more outgoing and had the luxury of growing up 'properly'. Spyro didn't exactly grow up like a normal dragon would.

"Ember…um…are you hungry? I can lead you to the—"

"I would love to!" exclaimed Ember.

Sparx just chuckled to himself as Spyro led Ember inside.

0 0 0 0 0

Inside the Temple, Colton, Galen and the three Guardians were busy discussing the latest events that had happen the past few days. The ever growing concern for the cause of the Purple Light grew even more when news of the attack of the ape, reached the two dragons' ears.

"An ape?" asked Colton, not believing his ears.

"Yes. Spyro and Cynder told us that an ape had attacked them back at the forest," answered Terrador.

"But the apes…did they not dissolve when Gaul was taken out of the equation?" asked Galen.

"Yes…but that was then, and this is now," said Cyril.

"I'm beginning to understand why this is a very delicate matter," said Galen.

"Yes. We cannot risk this news getting out just yet. The panic and chaos would be hard to contain," replied Terrador.

"I can see why. The Dark Master has just been taken down, and another evil pops up," Colton sighed. "We can never seem to get a break."

"Nonetheless, we've already assigned Spyro and Cynder, along with Izrayl to deal with the matter. They're scheduled to leave later this afternoon, to seek out the Crystal," said Terrador. "No matter how much it pains me to send them."

"Just the three of them?" asked Galen.

"It would appear so," said Cyril.

"I do not doubt Spyro and Cynder's powers, but we do not know our enemy's capabilities. I suggest we send a few more to give them support," said Colton.

"Well spoken Colton. Who do you think we should send along?" said Terrador.

"I believe that question should be answered by the one who volunteers," said Galen.

"No one should be forced to come with them," said Cyril nodding. "Wonderful."

"I guess that's settled. But what about the ones that remain here?" asked Volteer.

"We proceed as normal." Cyril raised a brow.

"Return to teaching then I suppose?" he asked. Terrador nodded. "Lovely…"

"In the meantime, I'll instruct the other dragon families to stay at the vacant houses at Warfang?" asked Galen. "In case something bad happens, we can easily rally ourselves."

"Please do so," replied Volteer.  
>"I'll come with you," said Colton.<p>

And with that, Galen and Colton left the room, leaving the three Guardians to themselves.

"Ah…teaching…how long I have waited to do it again," said Volteer.

"You and me both," said Cyril. "It's good to teach young dragons again. I think the last time I did it was before the war broke out." Cyril raised a brow, as he saw Terrador thinking deeply.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just that, I'm a bit overwhelmed at the pace of things. I'm kind of surprised how normal we act, even though there is an unknown danger looming before us," he said.

"Life goes on Terrador. No matter what happens. We have to keep moving," said Volteer.

"And also for Spyro and Cynder; I feel that we should be doing the fighting. Not them. They're young, and they deserve a better life than what we have given them." Volteer sighed.

"Our time for heroics has long been behind us. Spyro and Cynder are the only ones strong, and capable enough to handle matters such as this. We have done what we can before, and now that we can no longer, we should only do what we can. And for that, we have to teach our new students," said Volteer.

"Volteer's right. I for one want to help, but I fear that I can no longer do an adventure. What I would do to be young again…" he shook his head. Cyril was right. Arrogant as he was, his statement held true. "Besides, we have a much larger task before us."

Terrador sighed, and nodded.

"Yes…we have to choose our successors; our Guardian candidates."

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	9. Chapter 9 Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Change of Plans

"So wait, let me get this straight, Izrayl…had amnesia?" asked Flame curiously. Cynder, who sat across him, nodded.

"Yes. I'm actually quite relived now that he's with you guys, to actually help him get his memory back," answered Cynder, taking a drink from her cup.

Cynder and Flame were now currently inside the Temple; specifically at the Dining Hall. She had been chatting with Flame throughout the entire time they were there, and she couldn't believe how easy it was for her to socialize with him. Unlike she originally thought he wasn't prejudiced like Sparx who kept badgering her that she was Terror of the Skies. He respected her, the same way as Spyro. Speaking of which, she was wondering where he was.

"Have you seen Spyro by any chance?" asked Cynder, looking around. Amongst all the other dragons there, families and groups of friends, she couldn't see her purple friend anywhere in the area.

"No. I'm beginning to wonder where Ember carted him off too actually," said Flame.

"Yeah, Ember; that was the pink dragoness earlier right?" asked Cynder. "Why was she—"

"Acting weird?" Flame cut her off. Cynder nodded, surprised at the bluntness and choice of words by Flame.

"She's normally giddy, but this is a special case. She always wanted to meet Spyro," replied Flame.

"Why is that?"

"It's hero worship; once you get her to start talking about him, you'll have a hard time trying to stop her. You could say that she is his number one fan." Cynder chuckled at the thought.

"So Cynder," began Flame. "How are you finding…my company?"

Cynder cocked her head. "You're company?"

Flame nodded. "Well…I guess I find it quite nice. I kind of feel…normal," she said.

She did feel normal for once. She didn't feel self conscious about herself, which was totally different from what she expected. She expected to be bashed, badgered and even mocked for what she had done. But what she got was something far much…bearable. There were stares. She got the stares everywhere she went. She was being scrutinized, but at least, someone actually talked to her.

"I never expected someone to actually talk to me…let alone make friends," she smiled at him.

Flame smiled back. "I'm glad you find me as a friend."

"Though, I am going to miss your company," she said.

"Why?"

"We're leaving."

"You and…Spyro?"

"Yeah we kind of are."  
>"Where are you two going?"<p>

"I…don't know. Spyro knows the itinerary more than I do."

"Why are you leaving then?" asked Flame genuinely curious. He smelled adventure, and he wanted to know what it was about.

"Why are you so curious about this?" asked Cynder, surprised at his interest.

"It's just that…do you know what we'll be doing while you two are off on another daring adventure?" asked Flame.

Honestly, Cynder didn't know. She shook her head, which Flame expected.

"Well, we're going to go back to school," he answered flatly.

Cynder's brow rose. "School? As in…learning?"

"Yeah; it's quite boring actually."

"Uh huh," said Cynder, trying to understand why learning was boring.

"Which is why I was wondering…can I come?" asked Flame. "I'd rather be scared for my life—because I know that adventures are dangerous—than stay here at school and die of boredom."

Cynder chuckled at the statement. Oh how the young and inexperienced laugh at the face of danger.

0 0 0 0 0

"Y-you're leaving?" asked Ember, slight tears welling up in her eyes. Spyro had just finished explaining to her that he and Cynder were going to leave in a few hours.

"Why?" she asked.

Sparx, who was resting on Spyro's shoulder, flew in front of her.

"Look Ember, Spyro is a busy dragon. He's required to go, and no amount of your crying can stop him," he said, putting it bluntly.

Ember chocked up, surprised at the frankness of the dragonfly.

"Sparx! You didn't have to say it like that!" he said reprimanding his brother.

"Well, I understand Spyro," said Ember wiping her eyes. In truth, she didn't want Spyro to leave her side. She was living the dream, and if Spyro did leave, that dream would just pop like a bubble. But she had to give way. The legendary purple dragon had work to do, and he was the only who could do it.

"I'm glad you do Ember. And if it makes you feel better, I enjoyed the time I shared with you," said Spyro.

Ember perked up, feeling happy and warm inside.

"Aww…isn't that mushy of you," said Sparx.

Spyro just glared at him.

"So Spyro, where are you two going anyway?" asked Ember.

"Wait, I'm coming to you know, along with Izrayl," said Sparx.

"What?" Ember asked, surprised at this bit of knowledge. It would seem that Spyro had forgotten to tell her this.

"Izrayl and Sparx are coming too?" she asked excitedly. "Can I come?"

"Uh…I'm not sure," said Spyro. "I think we have to ask the Guardians first."

0 0 0 0 0

"Terrador," said Cyril, as he approached the Earth Guardian. Terrador was currently fixing some scrolls that were scattered about at his desk. He was already preparing for his lessons that he'll teach.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've been thinking," said Cyril. "Are you sure it is wise if send some dragons along with Spyro and Cynder?"

"Hasn't Galen and Colton cleared this up already? It is better and safer in numbers?"

Cyril nodded. "Yes. But I believe that Spyro, Cynder and Izrayl can handle it on there own. Sending out more will endanger them."

Terrador raised a brow. "How so?"

"None of them are as skilled as the three. Spyro and Cynder can hold their ground. Izrayl has proven he can by being The Messenger. I doubt the rest have any field experience," reasoned Cyril.

The Earth Guardian cocked his head. "You have a point. I need more convincing however. Why wouldn't the other dragons have any field experience, as you say they don't?"

"They weren't exactly taught how to fight when they went into hiding. Learning wasn't at the top of their list. To be frank, they'll be a liability to the three dragons," said Cyril.

Terrador pondered at the thought for a moment. He weighted in every aspect of the argument and decided the best solution and course of action.

"Hmm, point well explained Cyril. I understand. It is much dangerous if sent others along with them."

Cyril smiled. "I'm glad you see my point of view," he said.

"Where is Volteer by the way?" asked Terrador, rolling up the scrolls.

"He is outside, looking for Spyro, Cynder and Izrayl. They're about to leave in the next hour, and giving them final words of good luck."

"I see, we better go and say farewell as well."

0 0 0 0 0

"Well young dragons, you are off once again!" chirped Volteer. "Wasn't it only just yesterday when you defeated the Dark Master?"

"Uh, it was a few days ago," said Sparx.

"Oh, right. My memory is failing me," said Volteer.

Rave was standing beside Izrayl, whom was just smiling at her. His expression changed however, when she asked him the question.

"So you're really leaving huh?" asked Rave to Izrayl.

"Yes, I am. I'm coming with them," said Izrayl.

"Why can't you just stay here, where it's safe?" she asked.

"I have already decided yesterday. And besides, I prefer to help than be at the sidelines."

Rave frowned. "In that case then, can I come too?" she asked.

"Yeah Volteer. Can they come with us?" asked Spyro. "Ember wants to come with us."

"Even Flame," added Cynder.

"Well, we have talked about it amongst us," said Volteer. "And we have come to the conclusion that—"

"We're not allowing anyone else to join," said a baritone voice.

It was Terrador, with the Ice Guardian right beside him.

"What?" Flame asked, taken by surprise. He and Ember were there too, standing beside Spyro and Cynder.

"But if we can't come, why can Izrayl come?" asked Ember.

"He's a different case. We decided to make an exception," said Cyril.

"That's not fair!" said Flame. "I want to come and help them!"

"Flame was it?" asked Terrador. "Do you even know what Spyro and Cynder are going to do?"

Flame was about to retort, but realized the Guardian had a point. He wanted to come with Spyro and Cynder, but he didn't exactly know their agenda in the first place.

"How about you Ember?" he asked. "Do you know?"

"Uh…" said Ember, then she bowed her head. "No…I don't."

"See? How can you come with them if you don't even know what they were going to do in the first place?" asked Cyril.

"Well, you could just tell us," said Rave, side stepping Cyril's argument.

This time, it was Cyril's turn to fall short of words.

"That's beside the point," said Terrador.

"What is the point then?" asked Flame.

The Guardian raised a brow, a bit surprised at how frank the red dragon was. "The point is, we cannot allow you to come with them, due to your inexperience."

"Inexperience?" asked Ember.

"Inexperience, unskilled, unprofessional; amateur in other words," explained Volteer.

"I know what inexperienced means," said Flame, a bit irritated. "I'm just wondering why we're classified as so."

"Well, Flame, have you ever fought someone before?" asked Cyril. Flame thought for a moment.

"Yes, I have."

"Fought and killed?" This time, it was Terrador who asked, in a more serious tone.

Ember gulped.

"Killed? As in killed someone?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Cyril.

The question hung in the air for a while, before being answered in chorus.

"No," said Ember, Rave and Flame.

Spyro couldn't help but feel a bit sad at seeing that they couldn't come with them. But the Guardians did have a point, unlike him and Cynder, they were completely inexperienced, from their answers. He could vouch for Izrayl since he did see him fight. And from the short fight it was, it would seem that he could handle himself.

"I'm assuming, unlike you three, Izrayl had his fair share of battles?" asked Cyril, turning to face Izrayl was quiet.

"…Yeah," he answered. "It wasn't easy going from Shattered Vale to Warfang alone, I can tell you that much."

"Well, this discussion seemed to end at a rather conclusive end," said Sparx.

"Yes, Sparx is right. I do hope you three understand why you can't come with them?" asked Volteer.

"Yes Volteer, we understand," answered Flame.

"Do not worry however. We Guardians will train you in the ways of fighting. Not the unorthodox methods mind you," said Cyril.

"Well, we'll be going now," said Spyro, before taking off, leading the way.

"See you when we see you!" sad Izrayl turning around.

"Good luck!" said Rave.

"We'll obviously need it," said Cynder as she took off.

"Another adventure here we go!" exclaimed Sparx.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Atoner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for not being able to post yesterday. The internet was being fritzy, making me miss my deadline.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The Atoner

He was floating in a seemingly endless void of dark space. No light, no wind, no nothing. It felt familiar to him. Of course, it was the same feeling when he was imprisoned; imprisoned at Convexity. Speaking of feelings, he felt…different. It was like…a part of him died.

"Am…I…dead…?" he asked himself, looking around.

"No, you are not."

He blinked, surprised to hear someone reply to him.

"Who's there?"

That was when a sudden light blinded him, illuminating the darkness around him. Out came from the light was another dragon. He looked like an old wise looking dragon. Age seemed to have thrashed away at him, leaving him all wrinkly, scars evident at some parts of his body whilst his scales seemed to lack the usual luster one would have. He was a white scaled dragon with faded blue underbelly. He couldn't believe his eyes. He recognized who this dragon was.

It was his Master; Master Gale.

"Do you not recognize your Master?" he asked calmly.

"Master Gale. H-how is it you're here?" he asked.

He chuckled. "You misunderstand. I am not here per se. I am talking to you in your dreams."

"I am…sleeping?" he asked, disbelief in his tone. "Shouldn't I be…dead?"

"You should be," said Gale. "But due to certain circumstances, you aren't. And now, we must ask for your help. The Dark Essence is still at large."

"I do not understand. What is this 'Dark Essence' you speak off?" he asked.

"It would seem I have a lot of explaining to do," he said, scratching his chin.

"You see, through careful deciphering, we have managed to translate The Artisans' Book."

"That old book?"  
>"Yes, we have. There we have learned what the ancients' knowledge of dragon kind. Among one of the entries was about the Purple Dragons. Have you ever wondered why you are special?"<p>

He smiled, thinking at the though. "It was always at the back of my head."

"Well, what makes a Purple Dragons special, unique and otherwise different from other dragons, is that, they posses what the Artisans named as, the Purple Essence."

"The Purple Essence?" he asked.

Gale nodded. "Yes. With this trait, it separates them from the usual norm, for which it allows them to master all five elements, with addition of the special element and powers, which is exclusive to purple dragons only."

He nodded. "I understand now, what the Purple Essence is. But what is this Dark Essence you spoke of earlier?"

"Ah, I see you still have good recall. The Purple Essence, no matter how strong it is, still has its drawbacks. One of them, and probably the most dangerous of them all, is the Dark Essence. You have to understand, the Dark Essence, is part of the Purple Essence. Without it, the Purple Essence would not exist. This Dark Essence was what consumed you, and turn you into the Dark Dragon you were. The Dark Essence can only be awakened, if thoughts of power, greed and violence begin to cloud the heart."

"You speak of past tense, I am still not…evil?"

"Do you feel evil?"

He stopped, caught off guard by the simple yet thought provoking question. He looked deep inside himself and found no such emotion. Emotions of malice, violence and dark carnal desires that used to intoxicate his mind and body were no longer there. It was as if…it had died.

"…I do not. I do not understand. Why?" he asked.

"That is a very good question, and I have an answer for that. You see, the Purple Essence is an inborn trait; however, it is not an exclusive trait. It can be taken away."

He cocked his head to the side. "Taken?"

"Yes. Absorbed in other words; what I am saying is that, other dragons can become purple dragons in title, if they absorb the Purple Essence present in purple dragons."

"How?"

"It is only possible to absorb the Essence, if the said purple dragon, is near death."

"I see…but what does this have to do with the Dark Essence?" he asked.

Gale chuckled. "Ah, you seem rather slow to piece this together. In that case then, I'll help you. Why do you not feel evil?"

He thought for a moment and tried to hypothesize it.

"Because…I no longer have the Dark Essence?"

"Correct. If that were the case then…" Master Gale stared at him, giving him the hint.

"…I no longer possess the Purple Essence."

"I see you realize it now," said Gale. "Now let us look at the bigger picture, for you to understand it fully."

"Due to the Dark Essence present in you, we had no choice but to send you back to your prison at Convexity, and sealing it completely. However, we could not do this, when you were still powerful and ran amok, ruling the Dragon Realms. When Spyro and Cynder confronted you however, we saw the chance. When you were weakened with their combined efforts, we summoned all our powers to try and banish you back to your prison. However, we did not anticipate that you were still strong, at the current state you were in. The Dark Essence fought back, and soon we lost grip on control, sending you back to the Dragon Realms. All hope seemed lost for us, in destroying you completely. But something different happened. As you were recovering at the bottom of the Volcano, someone arrived and took the Purple Essence from you."

"Taking the Dark Essence along with it…" he finished.

"Now you understand what I meant when I said we needed your help. With the sudden change of pace, we used the remaining powers we had to get you out of there, to safety for you to recover. For which you are doing right now."

He blinked, realizing how things changed to his favour. If it weren't for the Dark Essence, ironically, saving him, he should be dead right now.

"I…see…what happens to a purple dragon if the Purple Essence was taken away from him?" he asked.

"They'll be left with their original element, along with a few certain changes; in your case that would be the Wind Element."

"What happens now then?" he asked.

"Now, we ask of you, to pair up with Spyro and Cynder and put a stop to this fake purple dragon," Gale said, looking at him seriously. "Due to certain circumstances, you've been a second chance in life. Do not waste it."

"Pair up with them? I doubt they'd want to see me again!" he said. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone out there would want to kill me."

"Change their opinion of you, by atoning for your mistakes. Trust is hard to earn, but worth it."

"I understand Master. I will not fail you," he said, bowing before him.

"Be careful Mal. We will watch over you; may the Ancients watch over you, may they watch over us all."

0 0 0 0 0

The sun was shining brightly up at the sky, as a body lay on the forest floor. A groan emitted from his body, at he shifted to the side. A pair of yellow orbs appeared as he opened his eyes, trying to get accustomed to the sudden appearance of light. Instead of seeing the blue sky up above him however, he was surprised to find a pair of orange colored eyes looking back at him.

"AHH!" he shouted, surprised to see someone looking so close at him.

He rolled to the side, feeling slightly disoriented as he had just woken up. He jumped upright, immediately scanning his surroundings to find the owner of the orange eyes. Much to his surprise, there was no one there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out. There was no response. But there was something else that peak his interest.

"Is that my voice?" he asked himself.

He sounded different. He remembered having a distorted loud sounding voice that sent shivers down other dragons; sometimes even to himself. Now he just sounded…normal. The word rolled of his tongue feeling alien to him. He would have never described himself normal back then. But now…circumstances changed.

"Who the heck was that…?" he asked himself, wondering who was the owner of the orange eyes.

He recognized the eyes as a pair of dragon eyes. But whoever it was, he could move fast. There were no traces of anyone else being there, aside from the fact that the bushes seemed to have been moved and bent to the side a little.

As he slowly got his bearings back, his 'dream' came back to him. He remembered that Master Gale had come to him in his dreams, and explained to him the things that had been happening. Master Gale…now that he thought of it, he was the one that he first…killed when the Dark Essence took over him.

He shook his head. The suppressed memory was one of the first that was trying to come out and lash at him with guilt behind it. He couldn't allow himself to break down right now. He was left with a task by his Masters. He couldn't fail them. Not now, that he was given a second chance in life, no matter how ironic it was on how he got it.

Looking up he noticed his surroundings and recognized the area.

He was at the Enchanted Forest. The forest right next to the Ancient Grove; he remembered this place. It was the place he was usually in when he wanted to wander around the forest. It was notable since it was right next to the Ancient Grove; the place forbidden for them to go to for obvious reasons. From memory, things seem to have changed.

The forest seemed to be thicker and more alive than it was before. The sounds of animals roaming around and the usual flapping of wings were picked up by his keen sense of hearing. It was definitely not the forest he usually loitered in.

But right now, one thing was on his mind. His throat was parched, and he wanted to drink water. He remembered that Silver River ran through here before ending up at the Ancient Grove. He just needed to find the River first.

"Where was that river…" he asked himself as he began walking to the direction he thought it was.

As he walked, his thoughts began to wander back to the things Master Gale told him. There was someone that had stolen his Essence. Who could that be? And why? No clear culprit popped into his mind and viable reason as well. To that moment, it was still unknown to him, due to the lack of information. Moving onwards, the next thought that popped into his head was of the idea…of allying himself with Spyro. He sighed realizing how big of a feat that was.

It was no question that Spyro and Cynder were alive. It was quite clear all around him. If it weren't for them, there would be no Dragon Realms at the moment. And the last thing those two would want to see, was their archenemy appearing out of nowhere and wanting to ally with them, to atone for his mistakes. That would just be too farfetched. He wouldn't be surprised if Spyro blasted him with Convexity the moment he saw him.

"How the heck am I going to befriend them…after all I did…"

Not to mention Cynder too. Cynder would probably have the biggest grudge on him than anyone else. He did actually force her to try and attack Spyro back at his Lair. He imagined her reaction to him and they see each other. Hell has no wrath like a dragoness scorned. And everyone knew that you do not mess with a dragoness in that sense.

With a looming prospect before him, Malefor continued onwards burdened with problems that are too tough for him to handle. He only hoped that he can deliver when the time comes for him to do so.

However, unbeknownst to him, a pair of orange eyes carefully watched and scrutinized him as he walked on, up above the trees, hiding from his suspicious eyes earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Well here we are. Now that was some interesting plot movement now wasn't it? If it wasn't, I don't know what will. I know that the start of this story has been rather...well...bland, bluntly speaking. And I don't blame you for thinking that. I was setting everything up for the future chapters that I've already typed. As with all my stories, the story begins to pick itself up around Chapter 10. So from here on out, less fillers, more plot. **

**Now that we have things explained, and terminologies making sense. What do you think might happen? Especially now with Malefor on board. I can't just seem to make Malefor an evil dragon. There's just something about him that mystifies me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	11. Chapter 11 Derp

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Derp

Malefor continued on and smiled in relief. His ears weren't deceiving him. Earlier, he had heard the sound of rushing water and was wondering if it was his ears playing tricks on him, or was it the real deal, and was actually Silver River. It turned out it was. Before him, laid the familiar free flowing river, Silver River; somehow, the river seemed to have kept on flowing even though there was a Volcano blocking the path where it usually flowed. It puzzled Malefor why, but he couldn't be bothered right now to answer the question. He just wanted a cool drink.

Approaching the river, he lowered his head to take a cool sip but stopped midway. He was transfixed and was surprised to find the dragon staring back at him at the water. He had three horns, jutting out from either side of his head and the third one resting on the top of his head. His scales were of dark rich purple, and his underbelly was of faded yellow.

It took him a moment to realize who it was.

"Is that me?"

It was actually his reflection at the water. That was him. What took him by surprise was the fact that he didn't look like that. He used to look menacing; a malicious grin normally plastered across his striking face. His horns used to have a gradient like color, ending with a blood red shade at the top. An aura of danger used to surround him, giving him the image of not to be messed with. Now though…he was just utterly the complete opposite. He no longer looked striking; no longer looked…evil. Master Gale was right. The Dark Essence truly does consume the dragon and changed him once it is awakened.

After the moment's reflection, Malefor leaned down and took a fresh sip at the water. He wondered now though, at his change of appearance, if dragons would still recognize who he was. Then that got idea got shot down the moment it inflated itself. He was still a purple dragon. And aside from Spyro, there was only one other purple dragon that dragons of the Dragon Realms knew. If Malefor wanted to be incognito he needed to at least change his scale color. And to do that…he needed to do magic.

Unlike other dragons, Malefor WAS taught how to do magic, both by self study and a few lessons learned from Master Gale himself. But due to the time he hasn't been honing it, he pondered if he still had the skill to perform it. He was about to try doing some magic himself, when all of a sudden a sound of a twig snapping destroyed the peaceful atmosphere.

He quickly turned around, alert and ready to fight with his bare claws. He still wasn't sure if he still had enough energy in him to try using his element. Seconds ticked by and it began to reach a minute soon after. He slowly relaxed, still wary and not letting his guard down. Throughout the entire time he had been walking to the river, he felt eyes burning his back.

Now THIS happened and it only made his suspicions all the more reasonable. It was as if someone was following him. He was about to check his surroundings to call out his suspicions when his attention was drawn upwards. He smirked, letting out an annoyed snort. The sky was beginning to become dark and the sun was slowly going down, casting an orange hue at the clouds above. It was getting dark, and he needed to find shelter soon to rest. Wandering around at the Forest was dangerous at night.

With wary eyes, he immediately began to set out to find a place to rest in. A cave would be suitable for a dragon of his size.

0 0 0 0 0

"How much farther is it?"

They were flying for what seemed like hours now, and Izrayl couldn't help but voice his concern. His wing muscles began to burn, and he was losing his stamina. He needed to take a break soon to catch his breath.

"Not much farther Izzy," said Cynder, flying close to him. "It's right over there."

She pointed towards the side and sure enough, the Tall Plains was becoming evident. The seemingly floating pieces of lands were slowly fading into view as there destination came closer. Izrayl marvelled at the sight of it. This was the first time he saw lands 'floating'. Of course, he wasn't naïve to think they really were, but the illusion it portrayed was highly convincing.

"Is this your first time to see this place Izzy?" asked Spyro, flying close to his left.

"It kind of is," answered Izrayl, smiling at Spyro. "Are the locals there your friends?"

"Of course they are!" said Sparx. He was lazily hanging back, resting on Spyro's horns as they flew from Warfang to the Tall Plains.

"Kane's a good buddy of mine!"

Izrayl nodded. "I see."

The three of them slowly began their descent and soon touching down on one of the islands that made up the Tall Plains.

"We can walk it from here," said Spyro, flexing his wings as they touched down.

"How?" asked Izrayl. "Aren't these islands independent from each other?"

"Not really. It's a chain of tall fauna covered plateaus connected by long wooden bridges," answered Spyro.

"Really? How do you know that?" asked Cynder.

Spyro chuckled. "I've been here before."

"Oh, right. That was when you rescued Terrador…?"

"Cyril."

It wasn't long after that that the group began to traverse the Tall Plains. Nothing much changed over the course of time. It was still the same as ever. Tall looking trees dotted the area, and the usual birds flying about. Spyro remembered back then how when he was still young that he and Sparx were here, battling it out with the apes.

Time flew so fast, it was like one moment he was in his childhood, the next thing he knew, he was in his teens. Izrayl and Cynder on the other hand looked around like tourists enjoying the foreign scenery. This was their first time at the Tall Plains, and they were soaking up the eye candy. It was quite relaxing, as they walked down the forested path, eventually reaching a break from the trees. Not long after that, the hanging bridge Spyro talked about was visible before them. It was bigger than your average, and looked quite rickety and fragile.

"Are you sure this is safe? You know, crossing this?" Cynder asked, looking down at the edge of the cliff. They were so high up, clouds were resting at the base of the plateau they were on.

"Positive. I used to run through it and had no problems." Izrayl chuckled nervously.

"That was when you were still a kid right? That was like what? Years back?" Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's stop wasting time."

Izrayl and Cynder just stared at each other as Spyro led the way, first one to start walking on the bridge. It creaked and leaned precariously, supporting the weight of the teenage dragon.

"Come on already!" Spyro shook his head, rolling his eyes, as smirk on his face. Izrayl turned to face Cynder.

"Ladies first," he said with a cheeky grin.

"You just had to go there," said Cynder, before slapping him playfully with her tail at his side.

It wasn't long before the three of them were crossing the long wooden bridge. Cynder couldn't help but gulp slightly as she could see the height they were in from the slits on the floor. They were high up.

"Just don't look down!" shouted Spyro back at them. He was now midway whilst the Cynder and Izrayl were just a third through it.

"Easy for you to say," shouted Izrayl back.

"Wow, the two of them must be scared of heights or something," said Sparx as he relaxed. He was sitting on Spyro's shoulder throughout the entire time.

"What is that?" he asked looking in front of them.

The end part of the bridge was covered in a slight mist of fog that seemed to have just passed conveniently. Through it, Sparx managed to see a silhouette of a figure, approaching the two poles that made the bridge completely stationary. At first, Spyro thought that it was an Atlawa, coming to greet them. Surely one of Kane's men must have seen them from afar right? But his idea was immediately dismissed as he saw the figure raise his hands up, and a weapon grasped between them. Spyro immediately realize what he was going to do.

"GUYS! RUN!" he shouted.

"What! What are you—"

Izrayl was cut off as all of a sudden the tension on the bridge they were walking on suddenly disappeared. The hanging bridge ropes were cut sending it swinging back, their footing giving way. Cynder screamed, immediately grabbing the ropes for dear life as it would seem. Spyro was the one that immediately regained his senses and jumped, reaching for the edge of the cliff. The saboteur let out a war cry, making Spyro realize who it was.

It was an all too familiar war cry. It was an ape.

Digging his claws to the ground, he used his wings to give him enough trust and climb over the edge. Not even taking a glance, he barked an order.

"Sparx, you help Izrayl and Cynder, I'll deal with this ape."

"Got it. What the heck are those two doing?"

Sparx followed obediently shaking his head, and trying to stifle his laughter. He flew close to Izrayl, who was grabbing the ropes and trying to support Cynder. The wooden plank she was grabbing on was slowly creaking away; some even fell down disappearing down the cloudy abyss.

"Uh…what are you guys doing?" asked Sparx in a flat voice.

"TRYING TO LIVE!" said Izrayl through gritted teeth. With dexterity he let go of the rope and grabbed it with his tail catching Cynder just as the plank she was holding gave way.

"Don't you dare let go!" shouted Izrayl, beads of sweat falling down his face. Cynder on the other just had this scared look on her face that Sparx could only classify to be priceless.

But all fun stuff had to come to an end; he now needed to make them realize the problem in the situation they were in.

"Uh…Izrayl…Cynder, you two do understand that um…you two…are uh…dragons right?" he asked, clicking his tongue.

"Get to the point!" Izrayl growled. "Either help us or leave us alone Sparx!"

"Touche," said Sparx chuckling. "Okay then, I'll get to the point. You two have wings. Use them," he said with a cheeky grin.

Almost immediately, Izrayl felt like he was slapped to the face for his own stupidity. What on earth did they just do? It was like their brains farted and they had forgotten for a moment that they had wings. His tail uncoiled from the ropes and he spread opened his wings, his face blushing furiously from the embarrassment. Here he was, valiantly trying to save Cynder from falling whereas this all could have been avoided if he had just opened his wings. No wonder Spyro didn't bother to come and ask if they were okay; naturally, they would have been okay, if they were only using their wings.

Cynder was equally embarrassed trying to hide her face from Sparx who was smiling smugly to himself. They had just made a complete fool out of themselves. Regaining her composure, the three of them turned their heads in unison, when a loud explosion just rang out. It came from the foggy area of the plateau they were headed to.

"What in the world!" Izrayl asked.

"The rope was cut by an ape. Spyro's there, dealing with it," said Sparx flying ahead."

"Let's go then," said Cynder flying towards the rising smoke from the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	12. Chapter 12 Surprises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Surprises

Spyro ran as fast as he could, after the ape that had sabotaged the bridge. It was definitely clear now. The apes were clearly up to something. The ape attacking them back at the Forest of Avalar wasn't an isolated incident. However, the apes usually only functioned if they had a leader. Spyro clearly remembered that he had killed Gaul, the leader of the apes. If he was dead, who was commanding the apes now? He shook his head, as he saw the ape running for his life ahead of him. He'll just have to think of it later.

With the range he was now, he could use a fireball and hit the ape square in the back. And that was what he did. Since he had now managed to get some rest, he realized his powers may have come back. And there was only one way to check. Opening his maw, Spyro summoned the fire deep inside him and launched a fireball.

It launched out of his mouth, rocketing towards the ape who yelped as it exploded in contact. The ape was covered in a black cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, he approached the body of the dead ape. It was smoking, literally, as its dead body laid there.

He turned around, seeing Sparx, Izrayl and Cynder arrive.

"Is that…an ape?" asked Cynder. Spyro nodded.

"This is bad," said Izrayl.  
>"You know it, the apes are back. But I wonder who's controlling them?"<p>

Sparx scratched his chin. "Maybe its Gaul."

Spyro looked at him curiously. "But we killed him already. It can't be him."

"Yeah Sparx," said Cynder. "It's not like he came back to life or anything."

"Who's Gaul?" asked Izrayl curiously.

"He's the Lord of the Apes. He was the one that took control of them after I freed Cynder, who used to be in that sort of position back then," answered Spyro.

"Oh…" said Izzy nodding.

"And the fact is, we killed him already. I killed him myself," Spyro said, emphasizing it.

"Well, maybe it could be the dragon we're up against," said Izzy.

Cynder raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it could be the same case as Cynder, where in, another dragon took control of the leadership of the apes," said Izzy.

"If that's the case, it definitely took them a long time," said Sparx.

"It was just a theory anyway. All we know is someone is sending apes after us; that's a fact."

Spyro nodded. "I agree with him. That's all we know for now. We'll just have to be on guard to avoid being ambushed."

"Stay frosty then," said Izrayl.

0 0 0 0 0

After the short discussion, the team began to move on, trying their best to move as fast as possible, while being wary of their surroundings. The event that had happened at the bridge was a sad attempt at trying to get rid of them. The apes will try to do something bolder now to step up their game. As Spyro leaded on, he managed to see at the far distance, a faint trail of wispy smoke. They must be getting near the Village of the Atlawa now. He smiled, remembering his experience there. Though, rocky as it was from the start, Kane proved to be a good ally to him as they fought the apes that had taken over the leader's tribe. Rude and stubborn, Kane changed to friendly and cheery once he realized that Spyro was actually helping him.

However…the smile on Spyro's face slowly disappeared as the village came closer and closer.

"Oh my…" said Sparx.

"What happened…?" asked Izzy.

"Things just got serious…" said Spyro.

The trail of smoke they had seen wasn't the only one of its kind. As they got atop of a hill, the village came into view. Wild fires, small and large were being put out by panicked and frantic Atlawa. Shouts and cries were heard as some were ordering others to get more water from the river. There was what seemed like wounded being taken away into a small hut where a group of Atlawa clustered together. All around them, a burned down village, with little to nothing left.

Everyone was taken aback at the sight before them.

0 0 0 0 0

Flame sighed as he listened on as the lecture continued. It was quite boring to be honest. To just sit there, and listen, and be taught Dragon History. He felt quite sad that he couldn't come with Spyro and Cynder. But he couldn't change the decision that was made. So now, here he was, stuck back at the Temple, studying. Rave, who was sitting next to him, was busy tracing circles idly with her claw as she listened. Ember, who was seated to his left, was somewhat the same. A glazed look on her eyes as she seemed to stare off at the distance, no doubt lost in her daydreams again, starring her and Spyro. Almost everyone was like this. There was one yawning; another idly tapping the table, looking outside; and one was even half asleep, dozing off on his cushion.

It wasn't long after that though, that things took a brighter turn. Flame felt giddy, realizing what the next class they were going to have. It was Elemental Training. There, they get to actually learn how to fight, and harness their elements. He tapped his paws rhythmically against the stone floor as he waited for his turn to be called. He had studied vehemently earlier the hour and wanted to excel badly.

"Hey Flame?" someone whispered into his ear. He turned his head and saw it was a fellow fire dragon, named Asher.

"Yeah?" he replied back.

"Did you understand the whole…concept of making a fireball?"

Flame thought for a moment; a fireball? That was easy to do. He nodded.

"Mind teaching me after class?"

"Sure."

"Looks like someone wants to be an overachiever," whispered Rave to him.  
>"Hey, it's not my fault I'm jealous of how strong Spyro is. I want to be as strong as him," he replied back, giving her a glance.<p>

A few minutes later, Flame was called upon by their teacher, who was Terrador, to demonstrate a few techniques of his element to him. From there, he'll judge how good he performed them, and give him a grade. Flame braved himself for whatever Terrador might ask for him to do.

"Since the earlier dragon already performed an Electric Ball…I want you to demonstrate to me a Comet Dash."

Flame blinked. That was easy enough. Nodding, he breathed in deeply and accessed his inner flame. A comet dash was basically a charging technique where in the dragon would cover his entire body with flame, as he charged towards his enemies. It was a good way to shield oneself as it was a good technique both offense and defense wise. Flame breathed in deeply before beginning to charge at the dummy that was summoned by Terrador. As he ran, a spark ignited in front of him, before suddenly engulfing his entire body in red hot flames.

Everyone was visibly surprised at how Flame successfully pulled it off. Almost everyone had their turn and they weren't as successful on their first try. Flame rushed and collided with the dummy, destroying it completely, before it faded back into thin air. Terrador clapped his paws, as Flame stopped himself, and turned back around.

"How'd I do?" he asked. He was trying to catch his breath. All that heat made him a bit thirsty.

"To be honest, you're the best one…" said Terrador with a smile to him. Flame smiled proudly to himself as he excelled greatly at the Training session.

"…yet." Flame turned his head surprised at Terrador's statement.

"I thought I was the last one?" he asked.

Terrador shook his head. "No. There's one more."

Without waiting to be called, a dragon moved from the crowd of students. Everyone almost in sync turned their heads to find a crimson red dragon, with an orange underbelly quietly walk up to Terrador, with a blank expression. Flame blinked, a bit surprised at seeing the dragon. That was the first time he saw him. Was he here yesterday? He wasn't sure. With raised brows, he walked back to Rave and the others and watched on.

"Who's that dragon?" asked Flame.

"Okay Li, think you can try and top off what Flame did?" asked Terrador with a challenging smirk. The dragon named Li just shrugged.

Flame was flummoxed and confused. He didn't claim to know EVERYONE that lived at Shattered Vale, but he could at least recognize familiar faces. Just no names to put them on; however this dragon…this was the first time he ever saw him.

"Do you know that dragon?" he asked, turning to Rave.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. I do think he seems familiar to me though," she replied.

Rave had this sense of…for some reason, Li reminded her of someone she knew close to her. She couldn't put a name on it, but it was Li had a strong resemblance to someone she knew.

"Whoever he is, I kind of like him," said Ember. "He has this…mysterious aura around him."

Flame and Rave just stared at Ember before turning back their attention to Li and Terrador.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's see…what's the next hardest thing…I know," Terrador turned to face him, a serious look on his face. "I want you to try and hit the three dummies I'm going to summon with your fireballs. But here's the catch. You can only launch your fireballs up in the air. It's up to you how you're going to direct them towards your three targets."

Flame's jaw nearly dropped as he heard the animosity of the task. "What?"

Ember was visibly shocked. "Is that even possible?"

All around them, their fellow classmates were murmuring to each other, questioning the same thing. But one thing was for certain on everyone's mind, even though it wasn't spoken. Li was just unlucky. No one in the room could do such a thing, aside from Terrador. That level of technique must have been way advanced.

Terrador stood idly, "Ready when you are."

Everyone turned their attention to Li. He could have easily back down from this challenge, and Terrador would have given him a simpler task, but it would seem he wouldn't. He stood there, pondering for a moment, before nodding off to Terrador. He was really going to do it. Flame, Rave and Ember watched curiously, as a classmate of theirs was either going to humiliate himself, or succeed.

Li closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, before doing his attempt.

Opening his maw, he launched out three fireballs up in the air, consecutively. At the same time, Terrador quickly summoned the three dummies, his targets, a few feet away from him. Moving fast, Li jumped, making everyone what he was going to do. Using thrust from his wings, he quickly spun around, before wowing everyone as he smacked the fireballs out of the air, one by one. With a quick twist, he launched the last one with his tail blade, sending it towards the wooden dummy. A thud greeted everyone as he landed on the floor, his three targets on fire.

Flame was flabbergasted. "How in the world did he—"

He was cut off as Terrador's voice broke everyone's trance. The Earth Guardian was even clapping his paws. "Marvellous! Simply amazing!"

Li on the other hand just brushed it off, and the same stoic expression was plastered on his face.

"That everyone is what we call Elemental Redirection. The art of redirecting elemental attacks; that is what we will be learning next time we meet. In the meantime, I suggest all of you study up. It's not an easy technique to learn. However, if you advance study, like Li over here, you'd be able to do it too; class dismissed."

"Did you see that?"

"That was amazing!"

"I wish I could do that."

"I'm so going to the library later and look this technique up."

"Count me in!"

Dragons all around Flame chatted animatedly at the technique that was demonstrated before them. It would seem the shock of seeing a great technique, made everyone forget who actually did it. Li just blended into the crowd, before discreetly exiting; making Flame curious, as to who exactly he really was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**And now things start to move at an even pace, so to speak. New characters are introduced. Makes you wonder what happens next.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	13. Chapter 13 Magic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Magic

Night had fallen as the dark skies became even darker. The forest began to quiet down as the animals within laid down to rest, and the night prowlers begin to do their routines. The purple dragon that was still walking about was now exhausted and not to mention hungry. Malefor had been walking for seemingly hours now and he still couldn't find a suitable place for him to get some rest. Not even a cave. His stomach had been growling the entire time, but it would seem luck had escaped him. Not a single speck of life crossed his path as he traversed the forest. However, he couldn't blame the fauna in the area. The Enchanted Forest was borderline with the Ancient Grove where far more sentient and not to mention violent and dangerous creatures walk about.

And the fact that it was night time lowered his chances of finding something to eat for tonight. He shook his head, finally giving up and resigning himself to the fact that he'd be sleeping tonight on an empty belly. Food problems aside, his main objective was to find a place to seek shelter for the night. Wandering around at night was a bad thing to do, regardless of where you were.

It was even too dark for him to see. Then he remembered something. Something Master Gale had taught him. There was a magic spell he could do that would help him see in the dark; a light spell to be precise. Magic was one of the arcane arts that were never taught to students of the dragon Temple. Mostly due to the fact that it was a purple dragon exclusive trait; however, there were super rare cases, such as his Master, who was able to do magic, even though he was a wind dragon. The reason he gave when he asked him how, was that it was his perseverance that granted him the ability. All dragons could perform magic, but it was only the Purple Dragons that could easily access and take control of it. Others had to persevere and hone their skills.

"Let's see…how was it again…?"

Malefor clicked his tongue, before remembering the word.

"Illuminate!"

Malefor felt the atmosphere around him shift as a ball of light began to form out of thin air. He smiled, realizing he could still do magic. It was long ago since the last spell he casted and he was glad that he could still perform and deliver. However, much like before, he felt his energy drain a bit. Same as using one's element, magic draws it power from the elemental energy stored in a dragon. It siphons it, the same way when one uses his element.

"I need to get some rest." Malefor padded on, his eyes scanning the area. With his light spell, he had an easier time finding his way, but no closer to finding a shelter. All hope was seemingly lost, up until he came upon a rock face that jutted upwards. He must have ventured into the Ancient Grove now, as he had been walking for what seemed like hours. That and the fact that the trees in the area no longer had the green leafy leaves that decorated it; it was barren, dead and foreboding. Scanning the side, he sighed in relief, seeing what seem like a cave, leading inwards. It was rather too dark inside, and not even his light spell could illuminate to the very end. He walked in, and found a comfortable corner. His light source disappearing, he welcomed the warm embrace of sleep, as he finally got to rest, after a tiring day, even though his stomach revolted against it.

0 0 0 0 0

"I cannot believe how everything had turned out today…" said Spyro as he lied down.

The four of them were gathered around a fire, warming up for the night. Cynder was seated beside Spyro, lazily watching the smoke that was rising upwards, and escaping through the hole at the top of the Atlawa hut. Sparx was almost half asleep, yawning every now and then, sitting lethargically on Spyro's back. Izrayl was the least comfortable out of everyone. He was stiff, and his face had stress written all over it.

"Are you still thinking about it?" asked Cynder, noticing how troubled Izrayl was.

"…yes…" he answered. "I can't help it."

**Flashback:**

**Time Frame: Earlier that Day**

Everyone was taken aback at the sight before them.

It was utter destruction everywhere. It would seem a part of the Atlawa Village was burned down. What on earth happened?

"Who could have done this?" asked Izzy, examining the sight before him.

"Spyro?" asked a voice.

The four turned their heads to find a familiar looking Atlwa looking curiously at them. It was Sparx who recognized him quickly.

"Kane! It's nice to see you again!" he replied, flying over to him.

"Sparx! I see you haven't change! Is that you Spyro? You've…" The Atlawa was trying to find the right word.

"You've gotten bigger!" he finished. Spyro just laughed sheepishly.

"And who is—"Kane gasped, and a look of shock and fear crossed his face.

Spyro looked to see where he was staring, and saw him look at Cynder. It took him a few seconds to realize what it was about.

"Kane! Wait! Before you say anything, she's—"

"You! What are you doing back here!" he exclaimed, drawing his weapon.

He drew his weapon; towards Izrayl.

"Hey!" said Izrayl, feeling a little intimidated by the sharp pointed end of the spear. "Spyro? I thought he was your friend!"

"He…is," said Spyro, caught off guard by the sudden turn of things. "What in the world?"

"What are you doing Kane?" asked Sparx, confused.

"This dragon," he glanced at Spyro but didn't lower his weapon. "He was the one that was the leading the apes."

Izrayl felt like he was slapped at the face. "What!"

Kane just responded by staring daggers at him.

"And here I thought I was the one that should be having trouble with the locals…" commented Cynder.

"That's not possible. Izrayl has been with us the entire time!" defended Spyro.

"He didn't even leave our sight the entire time we were here."

Kane stared hard at Spyro, before turning to look at Izrayl, as if searching for something. Inevitably, the tension was defused and he lowered his weapon.

"I trust you," he looked hard at Izrayl, before his expression softening. "Because Spyro is vouching for you."

Izrayl just blinked, still puzzled at why things took to a turn like this.

"Kane, what happened?" asked Spyro. "And I'm surprised you're not surprised to find Cynder standing next to me."

"Yes. Shock does that to you." He chuckled. "News travels fast and I have already heard about your feats. As for your question…"

He shook his head, trying to find the right words.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well at least we cleared your name, and that's what matters."

"But you have to wonder Spyro. Who exactly was it then?"

Spyro looked down to the floor, his eyes searching for the answer. "I don't know. But what I do know is, is this. We're going to find whoever this dragon is. He's caused a lot of trouble for all of us."  
>"Tell me about it. Do you think this is connected to the Purple Lights—the Crystal I mean?" asked Cynder.<p>

"I highly think it is," said Spyro. "And the fact that they have the apes on their side means we have a strong force to deal with."

"Great…more players on the playing field; what do we know so far anyway? Recap anyone?" asked Izrayl.

"Well," said Sparx. "I can help you with that."

He turned to look at Cynder as if waiting for something. Cynder proceeded to raise a brow.

"What?"

"No comment?" he asked, as if waiting to be teased.

"For once, I'm actually too tired right now to bicker with you. And besides, I want a recap too. I'm too tired to think for myself."

Sparx just chuckled as everyone's attention was to him.

"From what I understand, this is what's going on. We're on a mission to get to the doomsday crystal before our mystery enemy gets there. From today's events, we can sum up how many players are there on the playing field. We have us, the good team, doing what's right. Then we have…Mystery Dragon A, who we're racing against to get to the crystal. Then we also have Mystery Dragon B, who was described to look exactly like Izrayl; who was also seen leading the army of apes. That pretty much…sums it up as far as we know. For all we know Dragon B is working with Dragon A."

"And that goes vice versa too. They could have the same or completely different agendas from each other. Heck, maybe it's a free for all; us, against 'Dragon A' who's also against 'Dragon B' whom is working with the apes," Spyro added.

"Right you are there," said Cynder tiredly.

"Well that recap was rather good. At least now everyone's on the same page. You should do that more often Sparx."

"I think I will Izzy. It's the least I can do, it's not like I can fight alongside you guys."

Spyro yawned, making Izzy yawn too. "Well, I'm tired. We proceed as planned."

"I'm guessing we'll ask Kane about the purple lights then tomorrow?" Izzy asked.

"Yes," replied Spyro. "And from there…we follow the lead."

"Okay then," replied Izzy, before curling up.

0 0 0 0 0

Malefor couldn't remember when he had woken up, but when he did, he heard strange growling. At first he thought it was his stomach, rebelling against him to feed it. He tried to dismiss it, but the growling got louder and more…menacing. He shifted, sitting up and was about to figure out what was going on, when the voice caught his attention.

"Don't move a muscle," said the voice.

Malefor froze in place. He didn't know who owned the voice, but his senses, specifically the smell told him it was a female; a female dragon. How could he have been so careless? This must have been the cave of this dragoness. Not only did he now blow his cover of being incognito.

The risk of his survival being found out is highly likely. It would only take the dragoness to run out of this cave and rat him out.

The whole world would surely want a piece of him, no doubt from all the bad things his other self did.

The only option he had of stopping her…he couldn't bring himself to do it. Even the thought of it repulsed him. He quickly blocked it out off his mind, the thought too dark for him to handle.

Now, he just calmed down and tried to think of another solution, breathing in and out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Mostly the idea for the "magic" plot device is actually a canonical one. If you guys didn't know, Spyro the Dragon: Shadow Legacy, featured the ability for Spyro to be able to do magic. And from that, I managed to derive this.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	14. Chapter 14 Odd Events

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Odd Events

"Who are you?" asked the dragoness. He blinked, surprised that the dragon was asking him a question.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked again.

Malefor had to process the question after the second time it was asked. She was asking him who he was. That didn't make any sense. Moonlight spilled just right enough inside the cave that only he was illuminated at where he was.

She was hiding in the dark, and the only thing Malefor could see was the outlined shape of a dragon. He was wondering if either she was blind or the fact that…she didn't know who he was; because if she did, she wouldn't be asking that question in the first place. Everyone knew who the Dark Master was.

Is it really possible she doesn't know who exactly Malefor was?

"Speak or else death will welcome you!" she said with strong authority.

"Sorry…I am Mal—"

Malefor cut himself off before speaking his whole name. It would seem that she really didn't know who he was. But someone she knows probably may know who he is. It's best that he didn't share his name openly anymore. It did have a sort of stigma now.

"Mal? That's a rather…short name," she said. "So Mal…"

The dragoness then began to walk towards him. She slipped into the light, her features being revealed in front of him. She was an adult dragoness with sun colored scales and a whitish yellow underbelly. She was apparently an electric dragoness.

"What brings you to our humble abode?" she asked in a calm soothing tone. Malefor cringed a little under her watchful gaze. He never felt easy when someone was staring him down, or checking him out. Usually it was him that was doing that.

"'Your…abode'?"

"Our village then, if you do not understand that; what brings you to our village?" asked the dragoness in light hearted manner. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Sera."

"Nice to meet you Sera." Malefor nodded. "A village? I never knew there was a village…here."

There were never any documented times when there ever was a village of dragons at the Ancient Grove. This was the first time he ever heard of it. Usually there were villages found at the Tall Plains and at the Valley of Avalar, and there was even a rare one found at Munitions Forge. But all of those villages were scattered once the war against the Dark Master began. The dragon race reunited in order to survive against the mighty enemy.

"No one should know. And yet…here you are," said Sera. "How did you come upon our village?"

"I-I am sorry for trespassing. I did not know, and that was my fault. I shall take my leave then," said Malefor turning around, heading outside.

"Wait!" she called.

"Yes?"

"Do you expect me to be so territorial? To send someone to the dangers that lurk outside at this time of night due to trespass?"

"…yes?" Malefor was somewhat amused at this, but he didn't know why.

"Then you are mistaken. Get back in here Mal," she said, calling him.

It was then and there that Malefor could just easily tell her that he needed to go, and he'll be out of that patch. But something in him prevented him from leaving. Maybe it was his desire to have some dragon company, since he did not have any for years. Malefor sighed, telling himself that he was insane to this, yet he still did it. He turned around, and headed towards her.

"I cannot stay for long. What do you want?" he asked. Sera smiled.

"Stay with us, for the night that is. My conscience would kill me if I send you out there," she said sincerely.

"Well…okay…but only for the night. Once morning breaks, I am leaving," said Malefor, drawing the line.

"I understand. Follow me," said Sera, leading him inwards to the cave.

Walking ahead, she discreetly slid her tail across Malefor's neck, brushing up against his neck. Malefor was taken aback at the action. He was lost. He wasn't sure if she meant to do that, or did it by accident. Either way, that was a tell tale sign of…he shook his head. It can't be what he thought it was. He was just possibly something else.

Brushing the action aside, he followed her inwards, deeper into the dark cave.

0 0 0 0 0

The Temple was dark and silent. The halls were empty and the only audible sound was the sound of footsteps. Flame yawned as he walked. He had just studied, surprising as it was, studied at the library. He wanted to best Li at his own game, and get good himself at Elemental Redirection. He felt that Li was his rival, even though it was only he that felt it. So, after studying for a few hours, it was night now and he wanted to get some rest.

Continuing down the path, he followed the familiar path that he used to get back to his room. Reaching a fork in the hall, he kept going forward, until he heard voices at the other end of the hall.

Curious, he walked down to it and was surprised to find it coming from the room where the Pool of Visions was located. Thinking it was just the Guardians talking, he was about to turn around and head out until he heard the conversation.

"Is it there?"

"No Master. I am afraid not. But I will try and find it still. There are still some things that have taken my…interest. The dragons here are…interesting."

"I believe they are. Keep searching, the rest has come back with empty paws. We're moving to the next place. I'll keep you informed."

"Thank you Master. How goes your condition?"

"…fine. In the next few days…I'll have enough strength to look up high. I can feel it…somewhere above the mountains. In the meantime…I hope you're…keeping up your guise…"

"Your gift has not been wasted."

"Make it so."

Flame's eyebrow bunched up as he tried to listen in on more of the conversation. The voice seemed familiar…yet…different. He was definitely sure that these aren't the Guardians. And the fact that one of them was referring to the other as Master was unsettling. What was going on? It would seem they were looking for something; but what? Who are these dragons?

"What are you doing?"

Flame jumped and fell flat on the floor. His heart skipped a beat as he tried his best to regain his composure. He was nearly given a heart attack by being scared. He panted and broke a sweat as he looked at the one who gave it to him.

It was Malik, the electric dragon.

He had met him as well earlier. Turns out he was in the same class as he was too. The yellow scaled dragon peered down on him curiously, his faded blue underbelly shining in the dark.

"Don't do that…I nearly died…" Flame panted, wiping the sweat of his face.

"Sorry…in any case, what were you doing? I don't think we're allowed to be here," he replied, whispering to him.

"I know our curfew," Flame replied, a bit annoyed.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Something came up…"

Malik raised a brow. "Can I ask why?"

"…no."

"Oh…come on, please?" he replied, giving him puppy eyes.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, I need to sleep." Flame yawned, emphasizing this.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow."

Just as Malik was about to walk away, he stopped.

"Hey Flame…can I ask a favour from you?"

Flame raised a brow. "Yeah?"  
>"C-can you…teach me how to do the Elemental Redirect…thingy? I still don't get it…and I'm afraid I might flunk it tomorrow afternoon."<p>

Flame smiled. "Oh sure."

Malik smiled back.

After saying their last statements, the two separated. Flame however was still worried. What did he just witness? Was it important? Was something bad going to happen? He wanted to tell what he had heard to the Guardians, thinking it may be important. But he was still unsure at it was all about exactly. The fact that the dragon could seem to use the Pool of Visions was enough to pique ones curiosity. Only a rare few have that ability. Shaking his head Flame walked on, wondering what he had just witness.

0 0 0 0 0

"Wow…" said Malefor, looking up at the place.

They had exited the long and winding tunnel of a cave they were walking on and was now at a totally different place. There were considerable amount of trees and fauna everywhere. There was even a river that was flowing through the place. He was unsure what river it was, but it definitely was a river. It was like a sanctuary. A sanctuary hidden inside a mountain; who would have thought there was something like this hidden among the forests of the Ancient Grove. There was even a hole up top, which he assumed how sunlight got in. It also served as another exit for dragons to fly up there.

Down below, there were standing torches lined at the side, illuminating the stone carved path that led to different caves seemingly etched out of the mountain side. No one seemed to be walking out and about aside from them.

"I take it you didn't expect to see this?" asked Sera.

"No one ever would."

Sera chuckled. "Come on, follow me. I'll show you to my cave."

Malefor's brow rose; her cave?

"Um…we're…sleeping together?" he croaked.

Sera blinked at him. "Is there a problem?"

"Uh…I take it its okay with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Don't you find it odd…that…you're letting me sleep with you…in your cave…and I'm a stranger you just met?"

Malefor was feeling apprehensive. And he's the male to begin with. Shouldn't the female be apprehensive with this kind of setup and circumstances?

"Why do you trust me…so fast…so easily?" asked Malefor.

Sera smiled warmly at him. "It's because I trust my instincts. All of them tell me that you won't try anything.

And besides, even if you do try…I'm not going down without a fight," she said, the last part in almost a whisper. Then her expression turned sultry.

"But the real question is…would I really resist?"

Malefor felt like he was struck by a brick. Was this really happening? Or was he just dreaming?

Because he could definitely sense that this dragoness…was flirting with him.

Who is she exactly? Why was there a Dragon Village hidden here? And the fact that it was designed to be secluded raised even more questions. It buzzed around his head, all pointing to no specific conclusions. He needed more information. In the end however, Malefor just found asking himelf.

What did he get himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	15. Chapter 15 Trust in Strangers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Trust in Strangers

Sera looked at him as if waiting for a reply, and when she found it, she just chuckled and turned around. Malefor was still dumbstruck at his realization, and he was just left to stare at her as she walked away. She really was flirting with him. Malefor couldn't remember the last time someone flirted with him. It must have been way back, back into the time he was still learning at the Dragon Temple. When everything was still alright…and the Dark Essence had taken over him.

He just shook his head as he followed behind her. He wasn't sure if he was…ready for this yet. He still was in the process of recovering from everything that had happened. He even was unsure if he could actually get back to the regular routine all dragons do in their daily lives. Drowsiness and exhaustion soon began to take its toll on him and he found himself yawning every now and then as he drew closer to her cave.

It wasn't big, but it sure was definitely different.

There was a large cushion at the middle of the cave that could easily fit a family of dragons that consisted of four members. A small fire was crackling at the side, the tinder being slowly burnt as it was surrounded by the stones to secure it. It gave a warm light glow to the interior of the cold cave that protected them from the uncaring cold night. The former details were a common furnish found in homes by dragons but the large cushion signified something else. Normally, a cushion that size would be found in a cave by a family of dragons; but in this case, Sera would seem to be the only occupant. It didn't fit that she'd have a clearly oversize bed for her. There must have been another factor that Malefor didn't know yet.

Malefor's thoughts were put to a halt when he heard a chuckle. Sera was lying lethargically on the cushion, giving Malefor a clear view of her body. A cheeky smile was plastered across his face as she motioned Malefor over to the side of the cushion.

She patted the part of the cushion next to her. "Are you just going to stand there? I thought you were tired."

Malefor shook his head, dismissing her clear and frontal advances on him. He still was on debate on how to respond to her advances. For one thing, he couldn't actually do it, for the risk of being thrown out. It was the dead of the night, and creatures stalked and lurked outside. It would have been dangerous for him to be walking around, trying to find shelter at his current state of condition. On the other hand, his conscience was berating him. Sera didn't truly know who he was, and she didn't exactly know what she was getting herself into by starting a relationship with him. He felt he was taking advantage of her, because of her ignorance to who he truly was. The only way for him to reciprocate her advances was to be honest with her, and that started with telling her who he truly was. And the consequence of that…he was still unsure how she would react in the first place. For all he knew, everyone would turn hostile on him, and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Malefor mentally shook himself, going back down to reality. "Sorry…I was…just thinking of things."

He walked towards her, and was taken aback. Her tail was resting beside her, exactly at the spot where she motioned for him to lie down. Now, he truly was sure her intentions were clear. She really did want a relationship with her. Biting his lip, he gently eased her tail off, and sure enough, she didn't react. In fact, she giggled.

In dragon culture, that could only mean one thing. Dragonesses never let anyone else, aside from their close friends, like family, best friends, consorts and mates, touch their tails; ever. It was because of the fact that female dragons, unlike males, don't have a covering that conceal their genitalia. Theirs only have just enough covering, usually just enough for it to be not noticed by someone who's actually trying not to look. Most of the cover, is the done by tail. Letting someone touch their tail, was a sign that they trusted them; even more so, if they let them move it around. The latter trust is only reserved for potential consorts, mates, and family members.

In Malefor's case, it would seem that Sera viewed him as a potential consort.

"I do hope that the accommodations suit you?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Is this how you treat all your guests?" he replied.

"Not all of them. You're probably the first as far as I can remember…" she said, raising a brow, looking up as if the answers were there.

"Wow…I guess this was a lucky find for me then."

"You could say that," she said, as she rested her head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied back.

Malefor let out a deep sigh as he watched her close her eyes. The sound of the fire's crackling embers were the only white noise to him, apart from the rhythmic sound of her breathing; thoughts of today's events buzzed by Malefor's head as he closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

He wondered what the new coming day would bring him.

0 0 0 0 0

Dawn broke.

The cold breeze swept through the air, carrying the smell of the morning dew. A tangled heap of bodies lay next to each other, as one slowly woken up. Purple amethyst was greeted by the morning sun, as he awoke from his slumber. Spyro groaned, realizing he had slept quite close to Cynder that night, as apparently she was resting her head on his chest. Sparx was still snoring, and Izrayl was…

Izrayl wasn't there.

Spyro rubbed his eyes, checking to see if his eyes were deceiving him. They weren't. He slowly got up, joints cracking back into place as he stretched like a cat.

Where in the world was that blue dragon?

He stepped outside their hut, and soon found what he was looking for. Izrayl was sitting at the edge of the cliff, examining the Atlawa tribe as they continued on with their daily routine. His eyes followed their movements, as some continued to repair the huts that were destroyed by the attack of the apes, whilst others began to leave in groups, to forage for food.

"Hey," a voice greeted him. He turned his head, and saw Spyro sit next to him.

"Oh, Spyro, you're awake."

Spyro yawned. "You're up early."

Izrayl shook his head. "Couldn't sleep properly."

"Why?"

"I had a nightmare…" he said, looking distressed.

Spyro's brow rose. "…Want to talk about it? Talking always helps."

"I guess so…"

Izrayl took in a deep sigh.

***REMINISCING***

=It was horrible, Spyro. The Dragon Temple at Warfang…it was on fire. Destruction was literally everywhere. Chaos, panic, you name it.

Izrayl was shocked to see the state of the Dragon Temple. It looked like it was the subject to a riot. Shouts, screams and roars were bombarded into his ear as he ran down the halls of the Temple. Wild fires, big and small, were slowly burning down the Temple. He even passed by dragons, no doubt students at the Temple, that were clearly wounded. Some were bleeding from scrapes and gashes. Others looked panicked and flabbergasted. Soon, he found himself running down a hallway that allowed him to peer into the Temple Grounds below.

=That was when I realized that…the apes had attacked the Temple. Everyone was fighting…fighting a losing battle. The Guardians, Flame, Ember…and even Rave; they were all there in my dream, trying and fighting valiantly to save the Temple from the sudden army of apes that attacked. Much like how it happened here, I soon later found out that…they were searching for something.

Izrayl could only watch in horror as his friends tried to fight the oncoming onslaught of the apes. Fireballs, lighting strikes, icicles and even boulders were being hurled everywhere, hitting every ape it was aimed at. But it would seem they just kept coming and coming. For ever one ape, two would replace it. It was an endless stream of them.

Izrayl himself tried to join in on the fight, but it would seem he was just a passive observer in this scenario. He couldn't use his ice element, and the apes ignored him. More like, he wasn't there exactly. One ape ran at him, and literally phased right through him, telling him that he was just seeing what seemed like a vision of sorts. He was a ghost, watching the events unfold. Just when things couldn't get any worse, it took a turn to the worst.

The top of the Temple stairs exploded, sending its debris flying everywhere. Apes and dragons fled out of the way, but continued fighting nonetheless. Out of the smoke and ashes, came out a dragon. His features…were all too familiar.

=Who was it Izrayl? Who did you see?

Izrayl looked up in horror to what he saw. It was him; himself. It was himself standing at the top of the stairs. At first he wondered what he was doing there, and thought that maybe he came to the rescue of the Temple and helped in the fight. But it would seem that his dream self had different intentions. His expression was stoic, calm, and completely different from him; the dragon looked like him, but something was off. It was like looking into a mirror that had a slight distortion in it.

Then his dream self spoke.

"…Kill them."

It was cold, heartless and monotone. It echoed across his ears, drowning out the sounds of fighting all around him, just to let him hear it vividly.

That was clearly not him.

As if responding to the order, apes began to pour out of him. It was quite clear what his role there was. He was the General, and he was leading the army of the apes. His friends were flabbergasted, and utterly confused. Looks of betrayal, anguish and distress were plastered across their faces, as they prepared themselves for the apes that had come as reinforcements.

***END OF REMINISCING***

"Then…that's when…I woke up," Izrayl croaked.

Spyro stared at him, feeling sympathy for him. It was bad enough that he was being labelled as a bad dragon, for supposedly leading the attack at the Atlawa tribe. But now, even he himself was dreaming up crazy scenarios of him actually doing it. Spyro carefully chose his words.

"…It was just a dream Izrayl. Don't let it get to you," he said, patting him at the shoulder.  
>"A-are you sure?" he asked. "What if it's true? What if it's trying to tell me something?"<p>

"If it is, it's telling you the wrong message. You're obviously disturbed from what happened yesterday. Like I said, don't let it get to you."

"I understand. Can we keep this between the two of us?"

Spyro smiled, trying to ease his friend's distress. He nodded, happy to see that Izrayl trusted him now.

"I guess you're right Spyro…I guess I'm not the only one in this kind of situation…"

"Yes. Cynder can definitely empathize."

"What about me empathizing?"

The two turned around and saw Cynder walking towards them. Sparx was sitting on her head, yawning.

"Were you talking about me?" she asked, looking at the two of them.

Spyro looked at Izrayl.

"No. We were talking about what to do today."

Cynder looked at Spyro, as if trying to discern if he was lying.

"Okay…what are we going to do today?"

Izrayl looked at Spyro.

"Easy, we're going to ask Kane, if he was any leads for us to follow about the Purple Lights. Come on, let's go find him. The faster we know something, the faster we can get to the bottom of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	16. Chapter 16 Identity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Identity

The sound of the morning routine rang in his ears as he stretched his body. The Dragon Village he had been staying in, was bustling with activity, and it was quite evident. Dragons were everywhere. This was probably the first time Malefor ever saw dragons that just…were there. They weren't cowering in fear. They weren't shouting, nor were they angry. They were just there, dealing with the morning affair, without a care in the world; without a care, that the dragon that had caused so much violence and turned the Dragon Realms upside down was right before them, examining their every move.

It felt…unsettling. It was like a dream to just seem too surreal even for a dream.

Yet, it was reality. Not a dream one would normally dream about.

Malefor had woken up that morning to find the owner of the cave awake and had left him to do some errands, he assumed. He only knew the latter, when a dragon, a teenage one, visited him. Much to his surprise, the dragon didn't seem to flinch, cower, or even show any signs of fear and apprehension towards him. He still couldn't get over the fact that these dragons didn't know who he was. He just relayed the message to him in calm, natural, flat, maybe even bored tone of voice.

It would seem that Sera had asked the dragon to tell him that he was free to roam around, as long as he didn't cause trouble; along with the fact, that he wasn't to leave, until she had spoken to him. He didn't understand why she didn't wait for him to wake up to talk to him, to talk about whatever it was, she wanted to talk about. Maybe this morning 'errand' of hers wasn't an errand as he originally thought. Then again, maybe he was just thinking too much of this. Nonetheless, he mentally agreed to the condition and decided to wait for her.

Now, as he walked down the path to the village, dragons of all ages, young and old, passed by him, and gave him fleeting looks. No one bothered him, and no one talked to him. It was like he wasn't there. However, Malefor could feel their curious gaze, as he turned around and walked further. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk, but he had expected to be surrounded by the village dragons, curious to know who the strange looking dragon was in the village. But it was like there was something stopping them; like a warning to not approach him, given by the leader or group of dragons who hold authority in this village.

Whatever the main reason was, Malefor grateful.

His luck of dragons not discovering his identity, and his cover not being blown wide open, would eventually run out. He'd rather be out of here, when that time comes.

A few minutes of walking alone later, Malefor found himself sitting alone at the riverbed of the village. He felt contented to just sit there, and take a moment to reflect on what to do. He still had not forgotten what he was to do.

He remembered the task given to him by his Master, Master Gale, and he remembered it vividly. He needed to basically team up with Spyro and Cynder and stop the Dark Essence. And maybe along with it, get back his Purple Essence. That was when an intriguing thought presented itself before him. Spyro also has the Purple Essence. That means, he is somewhat of a ticking time bomb, since he also has the dangerous Dark Essence. But he shook his head. He knew Spyro. The chance of him awakening his Dark Essence, to the same level he did, are very slim; almost to none.

But that was the main problem.

How on earth was he to find Spyro and Cynder? He could start looking at Warfang. They'll probably be there. If he understood the flow of things correctly, they should be there, along with other dragons, studying at the Temple. The two may be heroes of the Dragon Realms, but aside from fighting, they didn't know anything else. Other dragons…there should be other dragons there. If there were surviving dragon villages like these, the Guardians would have surely contacted them to regroup back to Warfang. That was the logical thing to do. But in order to get in there, Malefor needed to change his appearance. Or at least some of his features, his scales prominently, in order to blend in and not cause mass panic. From that point on, he'd just improvise up until he manages to convince the Guardians or Spyro and Cynder that's he's on their side now.

He sighed. It all seemed…plausible. But the problem with all plans is that there's always room for error, no matter how much you try to stop it. He only had one shot at doing it. If he screwed up, he would have failed his mission, failing also the request of his Master.

The stakes were ridiculously high for him.

"You seem to be troubled, may I ask why?"

Malefor's thoughts were grinded to a halt. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't even notice that someone had walked up to him. He glanced to his left to find an old looking dragon give him an inquisitive stare. His scales were of light blue color, while his underbelly had a faded glow to it; both sets of which, lacked the usual luster one would normally see. His body was completely battle tattered, littered with scars, some more prominent than others. Whoever this dragon was, his time back when he was young was rough. It looked like….

It looked like war scars.

"I know. I'm not much to look at," he said. Malefor blinked.

"Wow, you're the first dragon that ever talked to me, aside from Sera, from this village," he replied.

"And I think I may know why…Mal," said the dragon.

Malefor looked at him, surprised that he knew his name.

"H-how do you know—"

"Your name?" The dragon chuckled and smiled at him.

"I know more than just you're name…Malefor."

0 0 0 0 0

"Oh my gosh…do you know how hard that was?" she asked her. "I cannot believe I actually managed to pull it off!" She fanned herself, as she recounted the events that had happened earlier. Glancing to her left, she snapped her fingers, seeing as her friend wasn't paying attention to her.

"Rave? Hello? Are you even listening?" The green dragoness seemed to have been staring out the distance, outwards from the window sill.

"Eh? What were we talking about again?" she asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Are you thinking about him again?" Ember asked, looking at her with a toothy grin.

"Who?" Rave asked, wondering who she referred to.

"You know, Izrayl?" said Ember. "Honestly Rave, I know you told him about us. About the four of us being close friends. But I'm guessing you never had the courage to actually—"

She was cut off as Rave shushed her. As Ember said, Rave did fill in Izrayl's missing memories by talking with him, during the short time they had together, when she had first arrived and laid eyes upon him again. She told her everything she could, in the clearest and summarized manner as possible. She even told him that she was the one that made the satchel that he had been carrying around when he was sent out to be the Messenger. However, she did filter some things. Like how she had been acting towards him.

"I know okay. You know that, and I know that. I'm just worried about him," said Rave.

"And I'm guessing, he has little to no concern about you. As far as he knows, you're just a best friend. Nothing more, nothing less; that was your chance; why didn't you tell him?" asked Ember.

"I couldn't. It…didn't feel right. It wasn't…him. You know what I mean?"

"I think I do. In any case, can we get back to what we were talking about?" Ember smiled at her.

"Yes," replied Rave.

As the two kept chatting, a curious thought popped up inside Rave's head.

"Ember, did you see Li in class today?" she asked.

"Li? I don't think so. Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen him earlier today too. Where do you think he is?" Ember answered. "Why are you even asking about him?"

"I don't know," Rave shrugged. "I just feel…he seems familiar to me."

"Familiar how?"

"He just reminds me of someone," said Rave. Ember nodded sceptically.

"Am I getting the hint that you want to be friends with him?" she inquired.

"Yes," Rave replied, putting emphasis on the word.

"You're bluffing," said Ember.

"I'm serious!"

Then, as if on cue, the dragon being talked about, passed right in front of them. Li, silent and stoic as ever, walked passed them. Ember and Rave could only stare at the mysterious dragon.

"I call your bluff then," said Ember, grinning at her.

"Fine," said Rave, going after Li.

"This should be interesting."

Rave quickly rounded around the corner, and saw Li standing outside the balcony. He was staring out into the horizon, standing idly. Down below them, student dragons roamed around and happily chatted amongst fellow peers. Rave nonchalantly positioned herself beside him, trying her best to not seem awkward. She contented herself to looking out at the horizon as well. Warfang had a good skyline. Since the buildings moles constructed weren't tall, the view from the Dragon Temple, which rested atop the highest point in the city, was wonderful.

At the current position, one had a bird's eye of view of the whole city. One could even hear the sounds from the nearby construction area where moles busily rebuilt parts of the Dragon City.

Rave sighed, surprisingly finding it hard to think of things to say. She was confident earlier in speaking with him, but now, her resolve seemed to have crumbled. She easily pictured Ember laughing, at her failed attempt. Still, she decided to brave herself in starting small talk.

"Um…Li?" she began. The dragon merely glanced at her, acknowledging her that he was listening. Rave felt that he was scrutinizing her. She couldn't even manage to make eye contact, at his piercing eyes.

"I was wondering, you were absent earlier at classes." She gulped, trying not to croak. "Is something wrong?"

The dragon just merely raised a brow, and Rave wondered if she was prying too much. Seconds ticked by, and she found herself waiting for an answer to a question that hung in the air. Odd thoughts also passed across her head as she waited. She pondered that he might actually be mute in the first place; explaining why he was quiet. She didn't exactly remember him talking during the first time they saw him.

Was he really mute?

"Listen, um, if you don't want to tell me I—"

"It's fine."

Rave blinked; surprised that he actually talked.

"I had to…do some things."

Rave noted how he talked. Aside from his voice, which sounded pretty much how teenage dragon would sound, he gave her the subtle impression that he was choosing his words carefully; like he didn't want to say something, because he'd soon regret saying it.

"Oh…I see," she nodded, smiling to herself. Now she was making progress with the small talk; time for them to get properly introduced.

"Oh, I guess you don't my name. My name is—"

"Rave; I presume?"

"How did you—"

"I overheard you talking with your friend earlier. Ember was it?"

"Oh…"

She just giggled sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	17. Chapter 17 Unmentionables

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Unmentionables

"Purple Lights?"

"Yes," Spyro replied. "Did you manage to see a trace of them?"

"They weren't that hard to see," said Sparx. "They were big lights in the sky; very hard to miss."

The four of them, Spyro, Cynder, Izrayl and Sparx, were gathered around Kane, the leader of the Atlawa tribe. They had found him moment's ago, and didn't miss a beat. They immediately went down to business and asked about the Purple Lights, the main reason why they were here in the first place.

The Atlawa scratched his chin, thinking thoughtfully.

"Hmm…Purple Lights…let me try and jog my memory," said Kane, knocking on his head. Sparx discreetly rolled his eyes.

"Mom and dad have better than you." Kane then all of a sudden smacked his hand.

"Now I remember!" The three dragons leaned in curiously.

"I remember seeing them! It was the day after that group of…dragonflies, if my memory serves me right, passed by here, as they headed to the Enchanted Forest."

Izrayl and Cynder blinked and glanced at each other almost at the same time.

"Group of dragonflies?" they asked in unison.

"Enchanted Forest?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, and yes," replied Kane, looking at them.

"The Enchanted Forest…that's not far from here," said Cynder.

"That's where mom and dad are! They must have seen it to!" exclaimed Sparx.

"We should go, I can't wait to see them again," said Spyro excitedly. Izrayl blinked a bit surprised at the statement. Sparx and Spyro were related?  
>"Well, I'm glad that I was of any help. And, Izrayl," Kane turned to him. "I'm sorry for labelling you. That wasn't right of me. But you have to understand from where I was."<p>

Izrayl sighed and nodded.

"I understand. Just so you know we're the good guys here," he said.

"Do me a favour, and smack that dragon for me if you ever cross paths. He destroyed our village in cold heart," said Kane with a smirk.

"We will. I have a feeling we'll cross paths again," said Spyro.

0 0 0 0 0

Not long after that, the four of them were up high again in the air, and was now gliding across the winds that propelled them onwards. The sprawling landscape along with the visible horizon was magnificent. The winds were cool, and the sky was filled with fluffy, wispy clouds.

It was the perfect morning for flying. Spyro was up ahead as always, leading the way to the Enchanted Forest. Cynder was behind him and Izrayl next. Sparx was resting on Izzy's shoulder to avoid getting blown away by rogue currents.

"So…you're related to Spyro?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah, why do you ask?"

"How is that—"

"Oh, you don't know," said Sparx. "Good thing the Enchanted Forest is a bit far away, because this is a long story."

And then the next few minutes of flying was spent educating Izrayl on who Spyro and Cynder was. About the whole history of Spyro, about who he was, where he grew up; mostly a biography. Along with this, Sparx summarized to him what they've been doing during the Eternal Night, and when they fought Malefor.

Izrayl didn't even notice that they were landing already by the time Sparx was finished. It was a rather long and winding story. But at least, he was at the same page as everyone now.

"Well, now you know more about me, than I am to you," said Spyro, walking up to him, as they landed on the ground.

"Same as me; sad you can't tell us more about who you are though," said Cynder. Izrayl just nodded sadly.

"I hate it when I can't remember things…" Spyro patted him.

"Don't worry, it'll come back." He then turned his attention to the scenery before them.

"Enchanted Forest…"

They had landed in a clearing in the forest. The smell of the trees was evident in the air, as a cool breeze washed over them. The trees swayed, giving a peaceful, calm like tone to the area. The sound of birds chirping could be heard of at the distance, and the sounds of animals roaming around were there as well. It was your basic forested forest.

"Okay…we're here…but where do we go?" asked Izrayl, turning around to face Spyro.

"I think we should head over to the river. That's where the dragonflies would normally migrate to," said Sparx.

"River it is," said Cynder. "Now, how do we find the river?"

"Easy, we listen carefully," said Spyro.

The four of them nodded, and kept quiet. They all began to strain their ears to try and discern where the river was. Izrayl strained his ears to hear the sound of gushing water. For a moment, all he heard were the sound of the trees swaying, and the sound of animals…and then, there it was.

It wasn't too far off; he had gotten the distance right.

"Over there, in that direction," he said.

"Yeah, I hear it too. I think it's over there in that direction," agreed Cynder.

"Let's go then."

The four of them began to march through the forest, following their instincts as they tried to find the river that flowed through the Enchanted Forest.

0 0 0 0 0

"I call your bluff then," said Ember, grinning at her.

"Fine," said Rave, going after Li.

"This should be interesting."

Ember smirked as she followed Rave with her eyes. Of course she wasn't bluffing, and Ember knew this in her mind. Once she had her mind set into doing something, she will always see it through. That was how Rave usually was; and usually, she'll be normally doing it with a partner. And that would be Izrayl. The two would always be together, having fun.

Still, it was still fun to see Rave be egged on.

"I think I'll go see what Flame is up to," she said, before walking away. She didn't have to worry about Rave. She knew by the end of the day, she'll be telling her stories about Li.

A few moment's of walking later, she arrived at the Temple Grounds, to spot her fire dragon friend. He was there, along with Malik, the electric dragon. It would seem that Flame was teaching his friend how to master the Elemental Redirection technique.

"I can't thank you enough Flame," said Malik. "It was a lucky break for me that I managed to perform it when it was my turn. But I still want perfect it. Thanks for being my training partner."

Flame shrugged. "It's no big deal, plus I was bored anyway. Ready when you are," he said.

Malik took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Ember, approaching them.

"Oh, hi Ember!" chirped Malik.

"Practicing," replied Flame.

"Can I watch?" she asked.

"Sure; where's Rave?" asked Flame, going back to his stance.

"Oh, talking with Li," said Ember nonchalantly.

"Li? You mean that dragon that was absent earlier in class?" asked Malik enthusiastically.

"Yep, that one," she replied back.

Flame however wasn't as enthusiastic as the Malik was, about the fact that Rave was chatting with Li. He had to admit, that was interesting, but he was still dealing with a rather touchy subject at the moment. His thoughts were going back to the event he had witness last night.

A dragon talking at the Pool of Visions….

A gut feeling inside him told him that this was a cause for concern.

"Flame? Flame?"

He looked up. "Huh?"

"Dude? You okay? You look like you're bothered by something," said Malik.

"I kind of am…" trailed Flame.

0 0 0 0 0

Rave couldn't help but smile. She was genuinely enjoying Li's company, contrary to what she originally thought. The two of them were walking down the hall of the Temple, talking small talk. They were headed outside, to the Temple Grounds. It turned out that Li was actually a good dragon to be around with. He was quiet, which was the main reason that no one approached him. But if they actually did, they'd find a dragon that can become a friend.

"I am, surprised. Normally, I don't find myself socializing as much as now," he said in his usual formal tone.

That was one thing that Rave noted. Li always talked in a formal tone. He was like Volteer in terms of vocabulary but not in speed.

"You never…had a friend before?" Rave asked, understanding his statement.

"Sad as it may seem, you speak truth," he replied calmly.

"Why is that?"

Li stopped talking, as the question seem to have caught him off guard. Although his expression was blank and stoic, Rave could feel that he was thinking deeply. He just wasn't showing it.

He then glanced at her. "The simplest answer would be, no one tried. You're the first who actually walked up to me, and started the conversation whose agenda is to befriend me."

Rave nodded. "I see. And in that perspective, I assume you prefer to be by yourself?"

"Not necessarily. I do not find company a nuisance, nor do I find it a necessity. I just find it unnecessary at times. Usually I spend my leisure…" he trailed.

"You're busy? Doing what?"

Again, another silence; Rave noted how some of her questions seem to leave Li thinking carefully. It was like he was choosing his words carefully.

"The subject is rather touchy. I'm busy doing things one does not normally talk about. I'll leave it to you as to how you interpret that." Rave could only stare back at Li, who had an all knowing glance on his face. It was quite clear that he was finding enjoyment in Rave's puzzlement.

What was he doing exactly?

One does not normally talk about? Rave's thought processes immediately tried to decipher the cryptic statement. As it did, a question popped up at the back of her head, as they continued their walk.

What do teenage males do that is not normally talked about?

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	18. Chapter 18 Dragon Grove

******Author's Notes:**

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I TOTALLY forgot to post this last week! It had COMPLETELY skipped my mind! I thought I had posted this chapter, but it seemed I didn't. Oh well, I guess double post here on FF I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Dragon Grove

"What are you bothered about?" asked Malik.

"Well it's just that, last night…" began Flame.

Then Flame began to narrate to him what he had heard last night. It was specifically the part where he had heard someone talking at the Pool of Visions. He told them everything, including the dialog that he could remember as best as he could. He finished telling them, along with the details of what the conversation was about.

**FLASHBACK:**

**Time Frame: Chapter 14 Odd Events**

"Is it there?"

"No Master. I am afraid not. But I will try and find it still. There are still some things that have taken my…interest. The dragons here are…interesting."

"I believe they are. Keep searching, the rest has come back with empty paws. We're moving to the next place. I'll keep you informed."

"Thank you Master. How goes your condition?"

"…fine. In the next few days…I'll have enough strength to look up high. I can feel it…somewhere above the mountains. In the meantime…I hope you're…keeping up your guise…"

"Your gift has not been wasted."

"Make it so."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Master…?" asked Malik.

"Gift?" asked Ember, wondering what it may have been. "You're not pulling our leg about this? Right?"

"Yes. I'm not pulling your leg. Malik was there with me, though he didn't hear the dialog," replied Flame, looking at Malik.

"Yeah, I saw him that night. Gave him a scare too," he said, with a grin.

"But what do you think this means?" asked Ember.

"I have a feeling…this is related to Spyro and Cynder's adventure," he said.

"You think?" asked Malik.

"There's only one way to find out," he said.

0 0 0 0 0

The three of them immediately went inside, and walked down the halls of the Temple. There destination was the Guardians' Room. It was only right to report this strange, odd and unsettling conversation to them. It seemed rather important to be left unnoticed; especially the fact that someone was referring to someone else as a Master.

"You know, I just realized something," said Malik.

"What is it?" asked Flame.

"Do you think they'll believe us? Or more specifically you?"

"Why wouldn't they?" asked Ember.

Malik shrugged. "I mean, it's just that, the story seems…strange enough as it is."

"Trust me, the Guardians will believe us, or at the very least, look into the situation," said Flame.

"I guess so," replied Malik.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the Guardians' Room and walked in. Cyril was there, arranging some things on the desk.

"Um…Cyril," said Flame, approaching the Ice Guardian. The Guardian turned his head and was surprised at the trio being there.

"Flame?" He looked at them. "What are you three doing here?"

"Well, we have something to tell you," said Flame.

"What is it?" he asked.

0 0 0 0 0

"I know. I'm not much to look at," he said. Malefor blinked.

"Wow, you're the first dragon that ever talked to me, aside from Sera, from this village," he replied.

"And I think I may know why…Mal," said the dragon.

Malefor looked at him, surprised that he knew his name.

"H-how do you know—"

"Your name?" The dragon chuckled and smiled at him.

"I know more than just you're name…Malefor."

Malefor was stunned. He was completely floored by the statement of the dragon before him. How could he possibly know who he was or his name to begin with? Ever since he arrived here, he had been using the pseudonym Mal. One question just popped into his head.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at him.

The dragon chuckled at him. "I'm surprised; you don't know who I am."

"Should I know you?"

The dragon nodded. "Of course; you were my pupil."

"Pupil? What are you talking about?"

Malefor stared at the dragon carefully, trying to rack his brain into remembering who he was. He was a pupil of him? How was that possible? All of the dragons that had taught him were…

Malefor's eyes widened. It couldn't be. But it fit. The color of the scales was equally the same; his age fit the bill as well.

"You're…you're…you should be dead!"

The dragon scoffed at him. "Really? The first thing you say is that I am supposed to be dead? Can you remember my name?"

Malefor mumbled. "…Zephyr…"

The dragon nodded and smiled at him.

"H-how is that you're here? I mean…what happened? I don't understand," said Malefor, shocked.

"I know, shocking isn't it," said the old dragon. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes. You do," replied Malefor.

"Well go ahead then. Ask me anything you want," said Zephyr.

"Okay…how is that you're alive? I've always thought I've killed everyone…back at the Temple."

"Not everyone Mal," he began. "When you had your outburst, caused by the awakening of your Dark Essence, Gale assigned to me the task of getting everyone to safety. Much to my dismay, I had to follow the order. Thus I had to get everyone out of the Temple and into a safe location, which is this place."

"You took them to the Ancient Grove? Isn't it the last place you should take them?" asked Malefor.

"Contrary, that's actually the best place. It's usually the last place one would go, which is why normally it would be disregarded. The waters are polluted and it's inhabited by dangerous creatures; the perfect place to find refuge, despite the environmental hazards. And as you can see,"

Zephyr motioned to the river that was flowing freely into the village.

"Not all rivers are polluted. That point aside, you even missed this place when the War began."

"I see…" said Malefor, finally understanding who exactly these dragons were. And how come he had never heard of this place before. It was meant to be isolated.

"What do you call this place anyway?" he asked.

"We've just come to call our home, the Dragon Grove," replied Zephyr.

"The Dragon Grove…fitting," said Malefor.

"Yes. Now that I've answered your question; can I ask you one?" he said.

"Go ahead."

"How much do you know of your magic?"

"Uh…why do you ask?"

"Because I'm wondering if you know how to change your appearance. You can't exactly approach Spyro and Cynder looking like that now huh?"

"How do you—"

"Gale informed me. He came to me in my dreams. And I had Sera follow you. How do you think I know you were in the village?"

"Good point—wait, Sera followed me! What are you talking about?"

"I had her sublimely lead you here. Didn't you ever get this feeling that someone was following you before you got here?"

Malefor thought back to how he got here. Zephyr spoke true. Someone seemed to have been following him ever since he made his trek into the Ancient Grove. Before the two could continue to chat with each other, their conversation was put to a halt.

"Zephyr! I've been looking all over for you!"

The two of them turned around, and Malefor was surprised to find Sera walking over to them.

Zephyr raised a brow. "May I ask why?"

"Well I was wondering if—Mal?" she asked.

Malefor grinned sheepishly. "Hello Sera."

"I see you've met one of the Dragon Elders, Zephyr; everything coming along great?"

"Mal is a bright young fellow," said Zephyr, winking discreetly at him.

"But enough about us; what did you want to talk about?"

0 0 0 0 0

"I guess this is the river huh?" asked Izrayl.

The three of them were standing at the riverbank, examining the crystal clear water.

"I never expected that there was a river this clean near Ancient Grove. A river that isn't poisoned as well too," said Sparx, flying near the water. He then proceeded to take a sip out of it.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah? How do we exactly know where a dragon fly village is supposed to be located?" asked Izrayl.

"That's easy. They're usually located upstream, where there's a large growth of plants," said Spyro.

"So what are we waiting for then?" asked Sparx. "Let's go!"

The four of them then began to head upstream, with Spyro and Sparx walking a few steps ahead.

"So Cynder, have you seen Spyro's foster parents before?" he asked.

"No…but I am curious as to who they are." Izrayl nodded, before thinking deeply.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" asked Cynder.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

The question seemed to have hit homerun with Cynder, as she had stopped walking, and bowed her head.

"…no. I don't."

Her tone was sad, and a tinge of loneliness was accompanied by it.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it," said Izrayl, fearing that he was brushing up against a rather touchy subject.

"No it's okay," said Cynder, starting to walk again. "It's just that. I never thought about it."

"You never did?"

"It never came up."

"I see…"

An awkward silence reared its head as they kept going up.

"But now that it has, have you ever wondered who your parents are?" asked Izrayl trying to break the ice.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	19. Chapter 19 Crashed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Crashed

"Yes…and this is the first time," said Cynder. "I wonder…how they were like…"

She then felt quiet, obviously diving deeper into her subconscious, thinking of the endless possibilities. It also made Izrayl question himself about his parents. But the fact that he had amnesia made that path of questioning end abruptly. There was no point in wondering since he never knew to begin with. Maybe once he regains his memories, then he can start pondering about it. In the meantime however, he just tried to busy himself, trying not to disturb the brooding dragoness beside him.

"Don't think about it too much Cynder. You might hurt yourself," he said, trying again to break the ice. She sighed.

"I know, I know…" she trailed. "I just can't help it. I even feel bad…"

Izrayl's brow rose. "Why?"

"Because…who knows…I might have killed them…when I was under the Dark Master's control…."

That…Cynder had a point. Izrayl couldn't brush that fact off. Because the fact had a high rate of being true; she wasn't in control of that time. So she definitely wasn't in control of she chose to kill. Pity all formed in his mind as he looked at the dragoness before her. But it diminished and changed into something else. Guilt; now he felt completely guilty that he brought the topic up in the first place. He and his big mouth; earlier, she was smiling. And now, she was just downright sad; borderline depressed.

He needed to get out of the hole he had dug himself.

"Listen…I don't think we should end the conversation on such…sensitive and touché matters. We should end it on a lighter note."

"Are you just saying that so I won't feel sad anymore?" She smirked at him.

Izrayl sheepishly chuckled. "I guess so. Listen, it's my fault, I shouldn't have—"

"Izzy, you clearly don't know me that much. I have done worse. Assuming I have killed my parents, it's sad. I know. But that's just an assumption. And even if it was true, the fact that I have killed countless others is even worse. The bottom line is, I've felt worse than what I am feeling now. But thanks for worrying."

She smiled at him and Izrayl couldn't help but smile back.

Up ahead, Spyro and Sparx were engulfed in their own conversation.

"You're awfully quiet," said Sparx.

"Huh?" replied Spyro.

"A minute ago, you were chatty. Now you're just mute. What's up?"

"It's nothing," said Spyro, keeping a calm and straight face.

"Nothing? Spyro, I'm your brother. I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you." Spyro just ignored him, leaving Sparx to start wondering.

"I've seen you like this before…" he said, thinking out loud.

"Huh? What do you mean?" But Sparx ignored him. He racked his brain, and found the correct memory he was referring to.

"Like that time…back at the Temple….when we saw Cynder and Izrayl…" His eyes carefully rolled, looking back to Spyro who was just staring at him. The purple dragon's brow rose, as if finally realizing what he was talking about.

"Are you saying I'm jealous?" blurted Spyro out of the blue.

Sparx blinked at him.

"No; I never said anything," he said.

"Yes, but that was what you were implying. You're saying I'm jealous of Izrayl."

"Are you?" Sparx asked.

Spyro fell silent; seemingly unable or reluctant to answer. But his body betrayed him. Sparx saw the faint glint of a blush across his cheeks.

Sparx then look at him seriously. "Are you telling me…that you have feelings for…for…"

That was it. That was the last strand. Sparx couldn't graps the reality of the situation. He gasped loudly before proceeding to scream in faint terror.

"NO!" His voice echoed across the forest, cueing birds to fly in panic, which were resting at the tree branches above them.

"What! What happened!" exclaimed Izrayl, running up to them.

"It's nothing. Sparx just over reacted," said Spyro, taking control of the situation. "You can go back and talk to Cynder."

Izrayl was a bit surprised at Spyro's response, but shook it off.

"Okay…" he said, before backing off.

Spyro then gently plucked Sparx off the air. The dragonfly was hyperventilating, his pupils dilated. He was clearly in shock by the revelation before him.

"Will you get a grip?" said Spyro, lowering his tone back to normal. Sparx took a deep breath, before replying.

"I'm sorry…I was just…shocked…" he replied, getting his composure back.

"Honestly Sparx, you overreact too much," said Spyro.

"….so you really have feelings for her then?" asked Sparx.

Spyro bit his lip. It was best to come clean. Spyro had been wondering what he had felt that night, when he saw Cynder nuzzle Izrayl. And over the days, he had mulled it over. In the end, he came to the conclusion, that he was jealous of Izrayl. He had feelings for Cynder, after much debate, he admitted it to himself. To him, he genuinely cared about her; to the level of more than just friends.

"Yes, now can we please drop the subject?"

"No. Spyro, do you know what you are dealing with here? You're dancing with the devil!" Sparx exaggerated, referencing Cynder's reputation.

"The past is past. What matters is the present," said Spyro.

"And in the present time, I'm thinking that you have a rival for Cynder's affection," said Sparx.

That hit the mark. Spyro sighed, his expression of calm and straight, cracking. It revealed that his face looked sad, and he had a worried expression.

"You're worried about Izrayl?" Sparx asked. "Don't worry about him. I don't think he is her type."

"You think so? Then what do you think about the 'nuzzle' then?" asked Spyro.

"The 'nuzzle'? That was nothing!" exclaimed Sparx, throwing his hands in the air.

Spyro's brow rose.

"Since when were you pro Spyro X Cynder?" asked Spyro.

"Since now; figuring that I can't really stop you from falling for her, since you already fell before I could catch you. Might as well change flags, since it's a lost cause," said Sparx. "Don't worry. I'll do the dirty work. As far as those two know, I'm neutral. They don't know I'm on your team. The first thing I'm going to do is confirm if Izrayl is in the running."

Spyro sighed. He was surprised at Sparx enthusiasm in all of this. The last thing he expected was that his brother getting tangled up in his small love life.

"You go do that."

Sparx patted him on the horn. "Don't worry bro. I'm not letting the only dragoness that caught your eye be the one that got away. Even if that dragoness was the evil she-dragon…"

Spyro sighed to himself. Thing changed slowly, he supposed.

0 0 0 0 0

A few minutes later the four of them had arrived at what seem like a slow area for the river. There were rocks at the riverbank, slowing it down, and allowing plant life to grow easily. And where there was aquatic plant life…

"Is that…is that a dragonfly?" asked Izrayl, looking up ahead.

"I-I think it is," said Cynder, looking to where he was looking.

There was a group of dragonflies flying in the area, apparently foraging for food. Some were plucking the odd looking fruit bearing plants, whilst others were just lazing about, flying around. One of them seemed very familiar, to Spyro and Sparx.

"Is that…is that…"

"That's dad!" exclaimed Sparx, cutting Spyro off.

Izrayl could only stare at the scene before him. The next few minutes were spent with Spyro and Sparx being surrounded by colourful colors, dancing all around them. Excited voices were heard as the group of dragonflies recognized their long lost friends.

"Wow…" said Cynder, looking at Spyro who was smiling gleefully. He was being hugged everywhere.

"So I guess that's how it feels like…if you're part of a family…huh…" she said.

Izrayl just patted her at the shoulder. "If you're feeling lonely, don't be, I'm here for you. We're all here for you. The Guardians, Spyro, they're like your family."

"You have a point," she said, smiling at him.

Once the initial frenzy of the reunion had died down, that was when Flash, Spyro's dragonfly father, took notice of the two of them.

"Who are these two Spyro? I haven't seen them before," he asked.

"Oh, that's Cynder and Izrayl," answered Spyro.

"Cynder? As in the Terror of the Skies?" asked Nina, Spyro's dragonfly mother.

"Yep; that's her."

All the dragonflies gasped, making Izrayl and Cynder a bit nervous.

Flash flew over to Cynder and smiled at her. "So you're the dragoness that changed sides and helped our boy huh?"

Cynder blinked. That…wasn't the reaction she was expecting.

"Uh…y-yes, I am," she replied.

"Don't worry Cynder, us dragonflies are neutral and don't harbour hate on what you have done. We resent your actions, not you. And as Spyro have shown, you're not evil," said Nina.

"T-thank you," she said, not knowing what to feel.

"And you young dragon, I assume you are here to accompany Spyro in his next daring mission?" asked Flash.

"I…I am," said Izrayl, surprised at the dragonfly.

"So what is the mission?" asked Nina.

"Well…" said began Sparx.

He then proceeded to explain to Flash and Nina a summarized version of what they have been doing, and what they were after.

"Purple Lights?" asked Flash.

"Yes, have you seen them by any chance when you were here?" asked Izrayl.

Flash and Nina stared at each other; Flash scratched his chin, before snapping his fingers.

"Oh I remember, we did see Purple Lights in the sky," he said.  
>"When?" asked Nina, clearly not remembering it.<p>

"When we were moving here remember? I think it was two days ago…" trailed Flash.

"Where did it go dad?" asked Sparx.

"It landed," he answered.

"Landed?" asked Izrayl, cocking his head to the side.

"Crashed, to be precise; it crashed up at the top of that mountain," answered Flash, pointing to the mountain that was right in front of them.

"Don't you mean, it went over the mountain?" asked Cynder.

"No, I'm pretty sure it crashed. When it did, there was a loud rumble, and some boulders rolled off the side of the mountain too."

"I guess we know our final destination now," said Spyro.

"Mom, Dad, we're—"

"We understand. It seems this mission of yours is dire. Go," replied Flash.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	20. Chapter 20 Apes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Apes

Without wasting much time, the four of them immediately left the company of the dragonflies and headed to the base of the mountain. Now with their final destination in sight, Izrayl couldn't help but feel a bit jittery. He was nervous, and an odd feeling began to surface inside him as the mountain drew near. Eventually, they broke out of the forest, and into a clearing, with the base of the mountain a few feet in front of them.

"Okay, the tree branches aren't that thick here now, we can fly it up there," said Spyro.

"Let's do this then," said Cynder.

"Uh…guys…" said Izrayl.

"What is it?" asked Spyro.

He noticed that the ice dragon had a confused look on his face as he stared in front of them.

"What in the world…?" Sparx asked, turning his head, to see what had caught Izrayl's attention.

"Is that a…?" Cynder asked.

"That's…" said Spyro.

Coming out of the side of the forest, was an ape. And it wasn't just an ordinary ape. This ape was strikingly familiar. His appearance was disgusting; his body was hairy, and wart-covered. He was an enormous ape with one eye as a green shining jewel. Several scars run across his demented face, giving him the aura of a skilled fighter. He wore a purple, horned helmet that looks very similar to a Viking's helmet. He wielded a pair of scimitar swords and a long staff brimming with magic.

It was none other than the Ape King himself.

It was Gaul.

"…Gaul…" finished Cynder.

The ape chuckled, as he spun the scimitars in his furry hands, giving them a little sword show. He walked with prowess, his emerald jewel eye sparkling in the light. The three dragons and one dragonfly could only just stare at the completely unfathomable sight before them. Spyro's head was literally buzzing away with questions, most he couldn't answer himself. And he guessed that Cynder too was surprised as he was.

Both of them knew, and had seen for themselves, that Gaul had died back at the Well of Souls.

How was it that he was here?

How was it that he was even alive to begin with?

"Hello Spyro…" he said. "Missed me?" He grinned, showing them his pearly white ape teeth.

"Gaul? How are you alive?" asked Spyro.

"Does it matter?" he asked. "What matters, is now…"

He then growled, as his dual wielded scimitars began to glow a faint dark purple color, along with his staff, which now floated around him.

Spyro and Cynder both recognized the purple glow. It was Convexity.

"I can exact my revenge…" he smiled maliciously at them.

"Does this mean you're in charge of the apes?" asked Sparx.

"Of course you idiot! I'm the ape king!" he replied.

"Was he that mean even before? I don't know, because I wasn't there when you fought him," Sparx asked, whispering it to Izrayl.

Izrayl then glanced at him surprised. "How should I know? This is the first time I've seen this crazy ape!" Sparx blinked.

"Oh, right."

"You are not going to get anywhere near that crystal on my watch," he said.

"How do you know about that crystal?" asked Cynder. Gaul scoffed.

"I've said too much now; time for you to DIE!"

And with that, Gaul swung both of his scimitars to the ground, and it immediately let out a strong force of energy, heading straight at them. Spyro knew that if they got hit by this, it'll be very painful. Instinctively, everyone dodged out of the way. Spyro and Cynder dodged to the right whilst Izrayl and Sparx to the left. The convexity blast collided with the trees behind them, resulting into a medium sized explosion, crippling the trees in half.

"That's new," said Cynder, standing up.

"I'm guessing whoever brought him back to life charged him up," said Spyro.

"And we're only just getting started!" exclaimed Gaul.

Not letting the dragons get up, Gaul began to glow again, this time of a green faint color, as flames of the same color began to surround him.

"Let's see how you dragons like to get burned!"

"QUICK! RUN!" shouted Izrayl as he hastily stood up, grabbed Sparx out of the air, before running out of the way. Gaul didn't miss a beat, as he turned around and began to burn the area where Izrayl was earlier.

"You can run! But sooner or later, I will burn you!"

Izrayl panted and dodged out of the way as Gaul sprayed the flamethrower like fire at him. The heat was unbelievably hot. He couldn't even turn around and go on the offense, since he had him pinned down. Spyro and Cynder on the other hand were in the same position, running around Gaul in a circle, trying to avoid the green hot flames.

"Spyro, you go around the back! I'll try and distract him!" shouted Cynder, stopping in her tracks.

"Okay!" exclaimed Spyro.

Cynder jumped and dived out of the way as Gaul's stream of flames tried their best to hit her. Spyro did as well, and charged up an earth shot, before firing. The large boulder flew to the air, and was on a collision course on the distracted ape. However, it was stopped midway, by Gaul's floating staff.

"What the!" exclaimed Spyro, surprised to see the high speed boulder, stopped by the floating staff.

"If you think I'd go down that easily, you're wrong!" exclaimed Gaul, not even bothering to turn around.

Spyro now was left to stare as the staff began to glow and sent the boulder towards him. He was about to move, when he couldn't. He looked down in horror, to find his feet bound to the ground by roots magically summoned there by Gaul.

"You're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Gaul, laughing maniacally.

"SPYRO!" exclaimed Cynder in horror, as she saw the boulder heading towards the purple dragon. Spyro struggled, but the roots wouldn't budge.

"This is going to hurt..." he said to himself.

But before he could feel it, there was a loud crash, along with a thud. He opened his eyes, only to find a large mass headed straight at him. The two bodies collided, sending the two of them skidding across the forest floor.

Spyro groaned, opening his eyes to see who had saved him from the boulder.

It was Izrayl.

His body was lying limply beside him, his chest covered with cuts and a large bruise, no doubt from the boulder.

"Spyro!" He looked up, to see Sparx flying at him. "Is he okay! I tried to stop—oh my gosh!"

"You take care of him Sparx. We'll deal with Gaul," said Spyro, standing up.

"Okay!" replied Sparx, flying over to Izrayl's limp body.

Cynder on the other hand, dived left and right, trying to avoid Gaul's flames and his two floating scimitars that were both slashing dangerously in the air.

She couldn't keep this up. She already had gotten a cut across her chest that was bleeding freely, along with a part of her tail that was singed.

The fight was going south; in favour of Gaul.

The two scimitars floated back to their master, who was smiling gleefully.

"Say goodnight Cynder!" he shouted, before unleashing another convexity blast.

Cynder's eyes widened, as she saw the blast heading straight for her. She tried to dodge, but instead, she got caught in the splash explosion of it. Dust, dirt and rock exploded as her body skidded across the forest floor, coming to a halt at the side. She groaned, feeling the pain shoot across her body.

"Cynder!" exclaimed a voice. She looked to her side, to see Spyro running to her side.

"Are you okay!" he shouted.

"I'll live," she replied.

"Good," said Spyro, letting out a short relieved sigh.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hit him with everything I've got."

Cynder realized what he was going to do. He was going to use Convexity on him. Spyro stood up, and accessed the power resting dormant within him. In a matter of moments, he was glowing purple, and he could feel the strong power coursing through him. Gaul, realizing what the purple dragon was going to do, charged himself up as well. He too began to glow purple, in the preparation for the strong attack. To try and aide him, he summoned a firewall, which created a thick black smoke, to try and conceal him.

Spyro was left with no choice. If he wanted his attack to connect, he needed to charge right at him.

Without even giving it much of a second thought, that was what he did. Cynder watched from the side as she saw the purple dragon charge straight into the thick black smoke. Within moments, there was huge explosion accompanied by a blast of light, blinding her completely. Dust was in the air, covering the battlefield.

A few moments later, the dust began to clear.

Cynder could see Spyro standing at the side, panting and looking tired completely. He was breathing heavily. The Convexity attack he must have done must have taken quite a toll on him. Plus the fact that his body was covered in cuts and bruises had something to say about it.

At the center of clearing however, was a medium sized crater. The explosion must have caused it.

Cynder stood up, tipping slightly as she felt a bit dazed.

"Spyro…are you okay?" she asked, walking over to him.

"I'm fine…" he said. "I forgot how much Convexity can take at you."

"Is he still alive…?" she asked.

The two of them cautiously walked to the side and peered down the crater. Shock and horror filled there eyes, as they both saw Gaul kneeling on the ground, coughing. He was alive, but was definitely wounded by the attack.

"I forgot how strong that attack was…" he said to himself, before looking up. He jumped out, and landed at the other side.

"Well, it was fun playing with you two, time for me to go," he said, before grinning at them again.

In a blink of an eye, he was suddenly engulfed in green flames, before disappearing into thin air.

"How it is…that he was still alive…?" said Spyro to himself.

"Let's figure that out later. Right now, we have to get ourselves patched up," said Cynder.

She walked over to the side, to find Izrayl's body no longer where it was resting earlier. Instead, it was a few feet near the crater. It must have been blown towards there by the shockwave.

"I agree…we have to head back. I think I need to get some rest," said Spyro shaking himself awake. Cynder looked up and saw that the sky was beginning to grow dark. The sky itself was slowly turning, from a shade of blue, to a shade of yellow, as sunset began to show signs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Okay, for the sake of the argument this is my reason. For those of you wondering how the Dragonflies know about the dragons, it'll be explained in a future chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	21. Chapter 21 Convexity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

**Author's Notes: Message to "ThatGuy"**

**~ The update for this is weekly, usually alternating in between Saturday or Sunday evening, my time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Convexity

"Zephyr! I've been looking all over for you!"

The two of them turned around, and Malefor was surprised to find Sera walking over to them.

Zephyr raised a brow. "May I ask why?"

"Well I was wondering if—Mal?" she asked.

Malefor grinned sheepishly. "Hello Sera."

"I see you've met one of the Dragon Elders, Zephyr; everything coming along great?"

"Mal is a bright young fellow," said Zephyr, winking discreetly at him.

"But enough about us; what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's just that…" Sera trailed. Malefor raised a brow.

"What is it?" Zephyr asked the dragoness.

"I was wondering if…you can help me…" she trailed, her eyes slowly glancing towards Malefor.

Malefor's curiosity was now genuinely piqued. Sera was stumbling in her words. Yesterday night was completely contradictory to what she was displaying now. It was like…she was afraid to say something.

But what? Malefor began to think about it correctly and came to a hypothesis. Was she afraid to say something in front of him?

"What is it young one?" asked Zephyr, being patient.

"Can I…talk to you in private?"

Malefor blinked. Now this was getting interesting.

Zephyr nodded. "This will only take a minute Mal," said Zephyr, before walking a few feet away from him.

Once out of earshot, Sera began to talk.

"Zephyr, can I ask a favor from you?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you…help me…with…"

"With what?"

"…In changing Mal's mind. I don't want him to leave."

Zephyr blinked, and discreetly glanced at Malefor who was twiddling his paws at the background. He then turned back and examined Sera's face. One thought came into his mind, and it seemed rather plausible. But the question was could it be?

"May I ask why?" he asked.

Sera sighed. "Do I really have to tell you?"

"Maybe."

Malefor cocked his head to the side, as he wondered what the dragoness and elder dragon were talking about. It seemed rather important since it was being done in a hush-hush manner. He became even more curious when Zephyr glanced up to look at him. After a few minutes of talking, Zephyr nodded to her, and Malefor heard Sera chirp.

"Mal," said Zephyr as he and Sera walked up to him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Sera here has told me that you were leaving. Are you?"

Malefor blinked. This he didn't expect.

"I…" Malefor sighed.

He was still confused. He wanted to go. But now; now with the knowledge he knew that Zephyr was on his side. He was beginning to have second thoughts. Zephyr was his only ally in his mission to find Spyro and Cynder. And the fact that he has changed sides. Everyone else knows him as Malefor, the Dark Master; public enemy number one. Zephyr was the only one that could vouch for him, if ever his guise were to be blown.

It would be stupid of him to leave the side of his only ally.

"…don't know."

"You know, you should be grateful," said Zephyr.

Malefor glanced at him. "Why is that?"

"The leader of the Grove is specifically for you to stay."

The leader of the grove? Leader?

Wait…what?

"Leader?" he asked, looking incredulous at him. He turned his head to look at Sera, who seem unable to look him in the eye.

"Sera's the leader of the Grove!"

"She is," said Zephyr flatly. "You didn't know that?"

"I…kind of left that detail out when I told him my name," said Sera, looking at him.

Malefor was completely surprised this time. For one thing, this was the last piece of detail he did not expect. And the other, was the fact that the leader of the Grove was a female. It was rare for females to be leading groups of dragons. Usually it was a male. The only time it ever was a female was during special circumstances.

"Sera here, as obvious from her position, is the strongest dragon in this village. We're too old to be fighting Mal. We had to choose someone. And we did it the old fashion way. Everyone who thought they had it in them to lead was allowed to join, unlike where it usually was an only male competition. Surprisingly, she beat out every male dragon running for the position at the time. But that was the fact, and we had to accept it."

"I'm sorry…for not telling you about that," said Sera smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay," said Malefor. He was feeling a bit apprehensive. Never had it ever occurred to him that Sera was that strong. He felt bad that he missed that detail. He was loosing his skill in scrutiny.

"As leader, I'd like to ask you to stay," said Sera. "We could use a strong dragon like you…" she then mumbled something to low for Malefor to hear to herself.

"So what do you say Mal? I could use the company, and I think you could to," said Zephyr winking at him again.

Malefor scratched his head. It was an easy choice; and an obvious at that.

"I guess my decision is to—"

He was cut off as a loud explosion rocked the place. He turned around to find a tower of light, briefly flashing across the sky, before disappearing. He recognized that light. Only one being could do that.

"What in the world?" exclaimed Sera, shocked to see the light. "What the heck was that!"

Zephyr and Malefor briefly glanced at each other, and both came to the same conclusions.

It was Convexity.

"We have to check it out," said Malefor.

"I'll go with you," said Zephyr. Sera was left to stare as the two males left her side and began to head out.

"What just happened?" she asked herself. "Wait for me! I'm coming too!"

0 0 0 0 0

Convexity just exploded out of nowhere. Now that is something you don't see everyday. There is only one thing that could cost that. And Malefor's mind immediately went to that conclusion.

"What's Spyro doing here?" he asked himself.

"I am assuming that Spyro was the one who caused that?" asked Zephyr who was walking close behind him.

"Yes…wait, what? Why are you assuming that?"

Zephyr blinked. "I don't know who he is. I don't know what he looks like. All I know is is that he's a purple dragon like you."

Malefor's thoughts came to a halt as a peculiar thought crossed his mind. He didn't notice it before, but now, he did. How DID Zephyr know who Spyro and Cynder were? Earlier, he had remembered that he was told about them by Master Gale. But the question then transformed to, how did Master Gale know who Spyro and Cynder were? He was dead, long before Spyro and Cynder were born.

Who told him?

The question hung onto his thoughts, and it began to burn with curiosity. He wanted to satiate the curiosity, but left it there for now. He had other pressing matters to attend to.

"I'm coming too!" shouted Sera, before catching up to them.

"Should we let her come?" Zephyr asked.

"There's a high chance that Spyro is there; I think it's time I tell her the truth. You'd vouch for me right?" Malefor asked.

"Of course."

"And I suppose I should also get you and her on the same page. Tell me, why didn't you move to Warfang after the war had ended?"

"We thought it must have been overrun by the apes, and must be left to wastes now," answered Zephyr flatly.

"Well, you're wrong. I think it's time you went out of seclusion, and bring back the Grovers to civilization."

"I suppose you are right," said Zephyr. "We've been out of the loop for years now. Frankly, the last updated news we've heard off was that the Dark Master had been defeated but we don't know who."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sera, as she caught up.

"Oh it's nothing," replied Malefor, looking at her. "We have to hurry. I think we should really look into that purple light."

0 0 0 0 0

The three of them made their way through the forested path, and eventually came upon a clearing, located at the base of the mountain.

The scene before them was unlike anything they could have possibly imagined.

Trees were bent everywhere. Green colored fire was scattered about, slowly burning away some trees that were on the floor. There was even a crater at the center.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Sera, examining the place.

The three of them walked around the area, scrutinizing the details of the battleground. Malefor took a glance and saw that there was a trail of blood, leading out and back into the forest. There were two separate paths.

It must have been Spyro and Cynder's.

"I think Spyro and Cynder had a run in with whomever it was that took your Essence," said Zephyr in a light tone.

"I agree. And I think the battle was a draw…with the duo having taken a greater damage…"

"I think we should follow where that blood trail leads," said Sera, noticing the blood trail as well.

Malefor glanced at Zephyr.

"Let's go then," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	22. Chapter 22 Reunion of Sorts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Reunion of Sorts

Spyro sighed as he looked at the condition they were in.

All of their wounds were cleaned, and closed up. They didn't have red gems, but there was a medicinal alternative. With the dragonflies' help, they were given Ecur leaves that they applied on their open cuts and bruises. It had the same effect as the red gems, so before they knew it, they were feeling better.

Physically, they were better; but mentally…

Spyro was shocked the most; and was still recovering. He kept replaying in his head, how he had charged in, and had struck Gaul with all his might with one strong blast of Convexity. Not that he was bragging, but no one stood a chance against his Convexity. Even Malefor, was taken down by Convexity; a joint effort between Spyro and Cynder. Maybe that was the reason why. Maybe his Convexity alone wasn't strong enough to break Gaul. But whatever the main reason was, it still surprised him that Gaul barely showed any signs of weakness, as they peered down the crater he was blown in.

Gaul…the Ape King; the not so dead Ape King.

Sparx's words rang in his ears.

**Flashback**

**Time Frame: Chapter 13 Magic**

"From what I understand, this is what's going on. We're on a mission to get to the doomsday crystal before our mystery enemy gets there. From today's events, we can sum up how many players are there on the playing field. We have us, the good team, doing what's right. Then we have…Mystery Dragon A, who we're racing against to get to the crystal. Then we also have Mystery Dragon B, who was described to look exactly like Izrayl; who was also seen leading the army of apes. That pretty much…sums it up as far as we know. For all we know Dragon B is working with Dragon A."

"And that goes vice versa too. They could have the same or completely different agendas from each other. Heck, maybe it's a free for all; us, against 'Dragon A' who's also against 'Dragon B' whom is working with the apes," Spyro added.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It all seemed so simple.

If only they had anticipated that Gaul was also on the playing field. Maybe then they wouldn't have been beaten to a pulp. But then again, now that Spyro thought of it. Gaul wasn't playing alone. He was working with someone.

How could he have known about the crystal in the first place?

**Flashback**

**Time Frame: Chapter 20 Apes**

"You are not going to get anywhere near that crystal on my watch," he said.

"How do you know about that crystal?" asked Cynder. Gaul scoffed.

"I've said too much now; time for you to DIE!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He just sighed. This was all just too messed up and too tangled up for him to unravel alone. He lacked some off the pieces of the puzzles, which made him unable to solve it completely. He walked to the side and looked at his reflection. He was at the riverbank, washing his face, when he dived into his thoughts.

Exhaustion and a hint of frustration were etched across his face. He needed to get some rest. Turning his head, he stared with determined eyes at the ominous looking mountain before them. If Gaul had attacked them at the base, the chances of them fighting whoever it is that's working with Gaul, and is after the Purple Crystal, is probably waiting for them up top. He had a gut feeling that's how it would go down.

0 0 0 0 0

Sparx was sitting down the leaves of a plant, as he was lost in his thoughts. Much like his brother, both of them were busy thinking of the past recent events. Then a curious thought passed across his head as he was thinking.

How did his parents know about the dragons? How did they know so much? Like knowing who Cynder was and stuff like that?

It seemed odd. And since he was rather bored, he decided to find out. It didn't take him long though. His father, Flash, was right around the corner, doing some work.

"Hey Dad!" he called out.

"Oh Sparx? What is it son?"

Sparx scratched his head and decided to ask him.

"How come you know so much about the dragons? I'm surprised you even know Cynder!"

Flash chuckled. "I see the thought has crossed your mind now. Well, it's rather simple really. Remember back when Spyro and you left us first?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it was then during that time, that he actually came back to us. He told us many stories about who he truly was, and all about the dragons. He also told us, that you couldn't come with him, because you were too busy arguing with Cynder."

Sparx just blinked.

"Oh…It must have been during that time…" said Sparx.

Flash just smiled. "Cynder is a good dragoness. I know about your hate on her. And I'm telling you now that you should end it. You should be happy for your brother, that he has Cynder to be with him."

"I know…I guess I'm just that stubborn…" Sparx sighed and sat on the leaf next to his father.

"Wait what!"

"Huh?" Flash turned around, surprised at the reaction of his son.

"You think that Spyro and Cynder are together?"

"Are they not?"

"No…but…it's…it's complicated," said Sparx.

Flash sighed. "Oh…I thought they really were. Just from how Spyro looks at her. So does that mean that Izrayl is with Cynder?"

"NO!" exclaimed Sparx.

Flash was taken aback by his reaction.

"I don't think you should be meddling with your brother's love life."

"I'm his brother, that's my sole job. And I'm guess I'm not the only one seeing that Spyro should really hook up with Cydner eh…?" Flash just nodded.

"In any case, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Well…"

0 0 0 0 0

Sparx whistled to himself as he busied himself foraging. His father had asked him to forage a bit in order to stockpile some more food for them. Luckily, his destination was that far, so he was soon foraging before he knew it. The task wasn't alien to him. In truth, that's what he and his brother usually did, before the day their lives changed.

As he did his works, his mind wandered again.

**FLASHBACK: Chapter 19 Crashed**

"You're worried about Izrayl?" Sparx asked. "Don't worry about him. I don't think he is her type."

"You think so? Then what do you think about the 'nuzzle' then?" asked Spyro.

"The 'nuzzle'? That was nothing!" exclaimed Sparx, throwing his hands in the air.

Spyro's brow rose.

"Since when were you pro Spyro X Cynder?" asked Spyro.

"Since now; figuring that I can't really stop you from falling for her, since you already fell before I could catch you. Might as well change flags, since it's a lost cause," said Sparx. "Don't worry. I'll do the dirty work. As far as those two know, I'm neutral. They don't know I'm on your team. The first thing I'm going to do is confirm if Izrayl is in the running."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sparx was in a bit of disarray. He meant what he had said, about accepting Cynder. But somehow, it just pained him to do so. Maybe it just took time. Who knows? But he wasn't going back to eat his words. He decided to be pro Spyro X Cynder. Flash was right. He should be happy for his brother. Just because he doesn't like Cynder, doesn't mean Spyro should as well.

As he continued to labour, his silent brooding was disrupted. He heard voices; unfamiliar voices.

"Whoever these dragons are…they have lost a lot of blood…" said one voice.

"I know," replied the other. There were two of them; one female, and the other male, in that order of voices.

"What is over here anyway?" asked the female.

"The river; I think…it's uninhabited?" came another voice.

Scratch that. There were three of them; two males and one female.

And judging from the sound of the voices, they were getting nearer and nearer.

A familiar feeling crept up on Sparx's back as he peered around the bush to see who the owners of the voices were.

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro was now walking back to the place they were led to rest. He was worried about Cynder and Izrayl's condition. Izrayl was completely knocked out cold by that boulder that was struck at him. It must have struck him at a bad spot. Cynder on the other hand just downright collapsed as soon as they were shown where to get some rest. The battle had completely exhausted her. Spyro however, remained vigil and his mind was in too much disarray to even get some rest.

He walked around the corner, and saw the dragons still asleep. Seeing them, made Spyro realize just how tired he was himself. Maybe he should turn in for a while. It couldn't hurt. They were here anyway. The mountain wasn't that far off. As soon as they woke up, they'd head up that mountain.

It wasn't like something bad would happened right here and now anyway.

The chances of that happening were slim. Those things only happen in books.

As Spyro slowly welcomed stupor as he found himself lying next to Cynder, something came up.

"SPYRO!" Sparx's voice cut through his sleepiness like a hot knife. He looked around and saw the dragonfly, flying towards him with great haste. Cynder, was woken up by the loud shot, and was now also coming too.

"Wh-what is it!" she asked, trying to stand up quickly, but tipping.

Spyro ignored her and focused his irritation on Sparx. What could the dragonfly want now?

"What is it Sparx?" he asked, trying his best to diffuse his anger.

"You won't believe what I just saw!" he exclaimed wide eyed, panting. He was completely out of breath.

"Go on…" said Cynder, yawning. Spyro just raised a brow.

"I saw another purple dragon!"

The news cut through Spyro and Cynder like a sharp edged sword. They both stared at each other, traces of exhaustion completely gone. There were only two purple dragons that Spyro knew.

One was him…and the other…

The two spoke in sync, knowing full well what the other was going to say.

"Malefor…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	23. Chapter 23 Change of Pace

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Change of Pace

The atmosphere was tense. It was like a bomb may go off, and no one would have cared. For all intents and purposes, tumbleweed passing by would make this scene reminiscent to those old western movies. A stare off was happening, with each side waiting for their move. On one end, Spyro and Cynder, along with a nervous Sparx, stood next to each other, seriousness and tinges of fear etched on their faces. The latter expression more prominent on the golden dragonfly; this was—of course—because of his first time, seeing the Dark Master.

That was, in other words Malefor.

On the other side, two unknown dragons stood next to the purple one. An unfathomable expression was shown on the Dark Master's face, as he stared at his previous enemies that had beaten him. Spyro couldn't decipher it; it was might as well a poker face. The two dragons beside him however, were neither surprised nor scared. Stunned, was more likely. And it was shown more easily on the dragoness next to Malefor. Her face showed puzzlement and downright confusion, as he stared at Malefor then back to Spyro.

Someone needed to break the ice sooner or later, and seeing as no one was doing something, Spyro decided to be the one that broke it. But before he could say anything, Malefor had to cut him off.

"I see you two are still alive," he said. Spyro raised a brow. His voice was different. He wasn't…distorted like it was before. Something was different with Malefor, now that he thought of it. But he couldn't put a claw on it. Spyro even saw Cynder look a bit surprised at his voice. She gave a weary glance at him.

"We are," he replied.

"You know these two?" asked the dragoness. "Mal, what's going on?

Mal? Spyro cocked his head slightly. Since when was Malefor into nicknames? Questions buzzed across his head that he was dying to answer. How was Malefor here? Who were these two dragons? Why did he seem different? Sadly, only Malefor could answer them, so he had to wait patiently.

Malefor sighed. Eventually, she did have to find out about who he was. And what better way to do that than by having Spyro and Cynder help him explain.

"Sera…I'm afraid, I haven't been quite honest with you," he said.

"W-what are you saying?" she asked, a bit surprised that this was happening right now.

"I'm not who you think I am," he began. He then turned to look at Spyro and Cynder.

"Spyro, Cynder, I think we all need to talk," said Malefor.

Spyro and Cynder stared at him wearily, not moving a budge.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't try to kill you."

Sparx just nervously gulped, wondering where this was all going.

0 0 0 0 0

Night had now passed and Rave couldn't help but be surprised that she had spent almost the entire day with no one but Li. Over the course of time, they had become rather close, to the level of friends with each other. She no longer felt intimidated by his presence, nor felt uncomfortable. It was the opposite.

"It was nice to have your company Rave," said Li, as they stood at a balcony.

"Right back at you," she replied.

"But honestly, ever since I came here, no one approached me. You're the first dragon I have as a friend here," he replied.

"You're welcome," said Rave. Li then nodded, before heading off.

As he left, Rave was left to wonder where the rest of her friends were. Meaning, Flame, Malik and Ember; where were they?

0 0 0 0 0

"See, I told you they'd believe us," said Malik.

The three of them had just come out off the Guardians' Room, after hours on hours on end of explaining to them what they had recently been hearing off. At first the Guardians were sceptical, but in just a matter of minutes, they were all ears. It seems this wasn't the first time they had heard of this.

"Now…all we just have to do is to wait for whatever is to happen next," said Flame.

As the three of them headed around the corner, they bumped into Rave who was looking for them.

"Oh, Rave, you're finally here!" said Malik a bit sarcastically. "How'd your date with Li go?" Rave just glared at Malik.

"No, it wasn't a date. I just hanged out with him. What have you guys been doing while I was gone?"

Flame just smiled, and began to tell her what they had been truly doing.

0 0 0 0 0

Izrayl was staring flabbergasted at the scene before him. He had just woken up a few hours ago and now, here he was watching Spyro and Cynder chatting lively with 3 new dragons, and one of them was a purple dragon. That dragon was Malefor. Malefor; the Dark Master that he was told that was evil and wanted to destroy the world. Either he was still dreaming, or Spyro and Cynder were lying to him when they filled him in earlier that day.

But both options seemed rather unlikely.

But luckily, he was quickly caught up to speed, the same as Sparx. Apparently, there three new comers were Zephyr, Sera and Malefor; Malefor being Malefor; the Dark Master. Apparently, he wasn't evil anymore. It was mainly because about him losing the Dark Essence; and also the Purple Essence.

That was where they were also informed of what exactly they were looking for. It would seem that the Purple Crystal they were after was in fact called a part of the Purple Essence. It was a long explanation, but somehow, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Izrayl managed to get the gist of it. So mainly, Malefor was their ally now.

Then there was Sera and Zephyr. Spyro was shocked to find that Sera and Zephyr didn't know who he was, or even Cynder to begin with. It would have seemed that they were residents of a place called Dragon Grove that they have begun to call home. They were so isolated, that in fact, Sera didn't know who Malefor was truly was. It was shock to her, to find out that he used to be evil, but now, under certain circumstances, had a change of heart.

In under a few hours reaching to night time, everyone was on the same page.

"Sera, you're the leader of your village right?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Why not after we get the Purple Essence, atop the mountain, you go back with us to Warfang; it's safer there," he suggested.

"Spyro has a point Sera. It's high time we leave Dragon Grove. Warfang wasn't over run as we originally thought it was. It's for the better of everyone else," said Zephyr.

"I suppose you're right," she replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Malefor. "Its better we move now to get the Purple Essence, than wait for later. Gaul will surely be back with whomever it is he's working with. So we better move fast."

"I agree," said Izrayl.

"Okay let's go," said Sparx.

"You're staying here Sparx," said Spyro.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous. Gaul nearly killed us off. Imagine what would happen if his partner in crime was up there too."

Sparx gulped at the possibility. "I hate to say it, but it's for your own good Sparx," said Cynder.

"Well okay…" said the golden dragonfly, dropping his shoulders down.

"Don't worry Sparx, we'll come back, alive," said Izrayl.

"As for the two of you, I suggest you don't come," said Malefor. Zephyr and Sera were surprised at his answer but respected it.

"I understand, good luck Malefor," said Zephyr.

"We'll round up the villagers in the meantime," said Sera.

Malefor nodded, before heading off with Spyro, Izrayl and Cynder.

The four off them headed off and eventually reached the base of the mountain where they immediately jumped off, and climbed up to reach the summit of the mountain. The moon was now high up, meaning it was quite late at night. Visibility was low, but that wasn't a problem. The Purple Essence was glowing like a sore thumb.

"I think that's it!" exclaimed Spyro, pointing to the glowing item. The Crystal was resting in what seemed like a crater, amidst the flat plain on the mountain. It must have definitely crashed here a few days ago. "Come on! Let's get it!"

0 0 0 0 0

Meanwhile, back at the Temple, something else was amidst. Flame happened to pass by the door when he overheard the very same voices the other day, inside the Pool of Visions.

"What! Now!" the voice shouted.

"Yes. Now; I have ordered the apes to assemble outside the Warfang wall. All I need you to do now is break the wall, for it is the signal to start the invasion. Do you understand?"

"…yes Master. As you wish," said the voice.

Flame quickly hid at the corner, just in time before the door swung open, and the snitch came out. The corridor was too dark for him to get a clear glimpse of who he was, but he seemed familiar; strikingly familiar. This was it. This was his chance to stop whoever this invader was and stop the impending ape invasion.

He quietly walked around the corner, before pouncing on the guy.

"AHH!" the voice exclaimed as their bodies collided. There was a heap of tangled bodies as they rolled across the ground, trying to gain the upper advantage. Flame fought back fiercely as he tried to pin him down.

Coincidentally enough, the two of them skidded across the floor and stopped midway, in front of a window, where moonlight was shining through. That was where Flame got a good look on who the snitch was.

He wasn't surprised.

0 0 0 0 0

The four of them landed on the mountain top and immediately wasted no time as they ran towards the glowing crystal. Spyro was upfront leading the way, when he stopped in his tracks. Standing inside the crater was another dragon. The moonlight gave him an eerie look as his scales shined brightly in the night. Either Spyro was mistaken, or his scales were jet black in color. Scales, underbelly, even his horns; the only thing that truly stood out was his eyes. They were glowing menacingly red. And the way he stared at Spyro as he held the glowing crystal in his paw, gave him the chills.

"No…" said Malefor, as he stopped beside Spyro.

"It would seem you're too late…" he said, his voice sounding distorted. It was the same as Malefor's voice, when he was being controlled by the Dark Essence.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	24. Chapter 24 The Missing Crystal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

The Missing Crystal

Spyro, Izrayl, Cynder and Malefor stared silently as the dragon before them held the Purple Essence in his paws; or more specifically, a part of Malefor's Essence.

"Hand it over!" Malefor shouted, looking at the dragon menacingly.

"I'm sorry, was this yours?" he asked, waving it playfully at him. "But I am afraid I can't return it; finder's keepers you see."

"You—" Malefor was cut off as a blast of fire nearly torched his entire face. He looked to the source and saw Gaul smiling grimly at him.

"Watch your language," he said, before jumping towards his Master.

"We have to stop him," said Izrayl to Spyro.

"Who knows what the Dark Essence is going to do…" said Cynder.

"What are we waiting for then?" asked Spyro.

The dragon on the other hand held the crystal in his paws, before suddenly glowing brightly. He glow a bright purple, as he began to siphon the crystal in his body. The crystal began to dissipate into fine dust, before seemingly being absorbed straight into his body.

"This power…" the dragon murmured. "It's intoxicating!"

"And what better way to test it out is by killing these four Viku," said Gaul.

"Yes…" he said, as he stopped glowing. The crystal was now no longer to be seen. He had quite clearly taken it into his body.

"Watch yourself guys, this one's tough," said Izrayl, preparing himself.

"That power is suppose to be mine…" said Malefor darkly.

"Try and take it then," said the dragon now known as Viku.

Spyro was the first to attack, launching out a fireball headed straight for Viku. The dragon however, didn't flinch, but instead summoned an ice wall, easily deflecting the flame. Gaul followed up with one of his green flames, summoning a firestorm headed straight towards Spyro and Cynder. The two dragons dodged it immediately, as well as Izrayl.

Malefor on the other hand decided to lay in some attacks as they were distracted, and summoned a twister, picking up boulders in the area and hurling it straight at Gaul. The ape sidestepped and countered with a flourish which sent dozens of green hot fireballs straight at him. The purple dragon jumped to the side, some of the flames grazing his purple scales, making him grimace from the pain.

Viku decided to kick things up a notch by bashing his paws on the ground, which resulted to it forming dozens of cracks that were headed straight towards Spyro. Thinking fast, he quickly jumped into the air, quite nicely evading the summoned spikes by Viku, which came from the earth.

"How does he do that!" exclaimed Izrayl.

He then fired torrent of icicles at Gaul and Viku. Spyro then followed this up with bolts of lightning, lighting the entire mountaintop like a Christmas tree. Cynder glanced to the side and saw Viku smirk as he prepared to counter the combined effort of the two dragons.

"And I'm just getting warmed up!" he shouted pounding his paw on the ground below. A loud rumbling shook the earth as the ground he was on, rose up instantly, forming a pillar of earth. Followed by this were the surrounding ground that they were on, began to rise up as well. Before they knew it, the entire battlefield was field with pillars of earth, making it hard to navigate if you were flying. Huge earth columns littered the field, and the dragons found themselves fighting in an all new environment.

"Wow!" exclaimed Cynder, as she was riding one of the pillars that were rising high up into the sky. She looked in front of her, and saw Izrayl and Malefor with surprise written across their faces.

"Why on earth can Spyro never seem to do epic things like this?" she asked herself.

"I heard that!" shouted Spyro as she flew by her, and began to fire boulder after boulder at Viku and Gaul who were standing still.

"I second the motion!" shouted Izrayl, as he himself took to the sky, and decided to try something new as well.

Malefor did as well, and swooped down Gaul and gave him blade after air blade. The ape danced around them lightly, thinking nothing of the petty attack. But Malefor smirked, as the ape didn't realize what he had actually intended to do. The air blade was strong. Strong enough to cut through the pillar of earth the ape was standing on. Gaul was horrified to find the ground he was standing on shaking, before crumbling down to the mountain base below.

"That takes care of that."

Viku on the other hand, returned fire on Spyro's boulder and hurled them right back at him, with the help of his earth element. Cynder on the other hand tried to put on the pressure by chucking acidic poison at him. This, Viku hadn't accounted for and didn't managed to evade fast enough. He suffered for it, by receiving face full of acidic poison. It was hot and it made his skin sizzle like a frying pan with cooking oil. He shouted in pain, and it made him vulnerable. This didn't bode well for him, as Spyro and Izrayl both launched one after the other a barrage of icicles headed straight at him.

The icicles cut through him, giving him gash after gash in his scales. Malefor decided to put the icing on the cake, by serving him a gale of air blades, which resulted to the earth pillar he was on to give way, much like it did with Gaul. The entire battlefield was covered with dust and debris as the pillar of earth fell, giving a sort of domino effect on the remaining ones. One after the other, they toppled down, like trees cut down the mountain.

The entire battlefield was covered in a dust cloud.

"Come on! Let's finish him off!" shouted Spyro.

"Roger that!" replied Izrayl, as they descended.

As they touched down, the dust cloud began to clear, and it was quite evident that Viku was loosing this battle. Wounds desecrated his body, some even bleeding openly. Gaul on the other hand, surprisingly enough was still alive, but barely. He no longer had a cocky grin on his face, but instead, a grin of desperation.

"It would seem…" he stopped as a cough racked his body. "I have underestimated you four…" said Viku.

"You did," said Cynder proudly. Viku just scoffed.

"Enough playing around then; I've found what I am looking for anyway," he said.

"What are you—"

Izrayl was cut off as he felt a sharp piercing sensation come from his chest. He looked down to find a jet black paw stabbing him quite cleanly through and through. Blood oozed at the side of his gaping wound, and some even came out of his maw. He looked up to find Viku starting daggers right through him. Everything seemed to move out of sync, as his vision began to cloud himself; the only thing remaining was the face of his enemy. His voice echoed across his ears.

"The third and final piece of the Essence…is finally mine."

0 0 0 0 0

Dread filled Spyro as he saw Izrayl get stabbed quite cleanly through and through by Viku with the aid of Convexity. One moment he was right in front of them, and then the next, he had done the deed. He had forgotten that Viku had one last trick up his sleeve. He also had Dragon Time. There was no window for reaction time. None whatsoever; everything seemed to move in a slow distorted pace as the three of them realized that their comrade was just stabbed right through the chest.

But in a flash, Izrayl's frail body collapsed onto the floor, twitching slightly as the large gaping hole on his chest, oozed blood everywhere. It was fatal strike. Viku was standing back to where he was earlier, a contented smile on his face. Then the next thing they knew, Izrayl and Viku's bodies both lit up with a tinge of purple and it reminded Spyro of one thing.

It was the same as earlier. The same process as Viku siphoned the Purple Essence. Then that meant…Right before there eyes, Viku siphoned what seemed like Izrayl's soul right into him. And they were powerless to stop him. The Purple Essence could only be extracted from a dragon…if that dragon was near death.

And just as it began, it was over.

Izrayl's lifeless body stopped twitching, and the blood oozing out began to stop. It was truly a horrific horrendous sight.

"It was fun playing with you three," said Viku. His wounds, as if using a red gem, began to heal instantly right before there eyes. "But my time is up. We'll see each other soon enough," he said before disappearing in a cloud of green fire.

"Consider yourselves lucky to be still alive…" said Gaul, before disappearing as well in a wall off green fire.

0 0 0 0 0

"AHH!" the voice exclaimed as their bodies collided. There was a heap of tangled bodies as they rolled across the ground, trying to gain the upper advantage. Flame fought back fiercely as he tried to pin him down.

Coincidentally enough, the two of them skidded across the floor and stopped midway, in front of a window, where moonlight was shining through. That was where Flame got a good look on who the snitch was.

He wasn't surprised.

It was none other than Li.

The crimson red dragon had a shocked and stunned expression on his face. He didn't expect this, out of all things. But he quickly had to react, and he kicked Flame off of him.

"You don't seem to be surprised!" he shouted at the red dragon that picked himself up.

"Lucky guess I suppose. I always had a thought it was you," said Flame, glaring at Li.

"What are you going to do about it then?" asked Li, raising a brow.

"Well I'll be sure to get you detained!" shouted Flame. Li just scoffed.

He was left with no choice. He was found out. He needed to get rid of him.

He was about to attack him when he felt a sharp pang of pain in his head. It was excruciatingly painful. It was like his mind was being shredded to pieces with a jackhammer that was busy banging his head down into place. He wanted to scream but no sound came out. It was so painful he blacked out. He just collapsed in a pile of heap on the ground, unmoving. Flame on the other hand was surprised at the display before him.

"What just happened…?" he asked himself.

Nonetheless, his sense of responsibility kicked in, and he rushed to the side of the fallen dragon. He looked at his chest, and relief washed over him. He was still breathing. Good, at least he was alive. But now though, it would seem that he was incapacitated. Thinking fast, he decided to report this to the Guardians. This would be the best move to do at the moment. As Flame ran, he couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself.

He singlehandedly saved the entire Temple from being overrun by apes.

Not bad. He wondered how Spyro was faring on his end.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Epilogue

"Consider yourselves lucky to be still alive…" said Gaul, before disappearing as well in a wall off green fire.

Spyro watched as, after Viku, Gaul soon disappeared right after his master, in a green wall of flame. And just like that, the ape and the dragon that they have fought so hard had escaped. Everything was moving too fast, Spyro was surprised he could still understand it all. The Purple Essence…Malefor's Essence, had now been taken away by Viku. Even the third Essence, which up to this point they had not known where it was, showed itself.

Izrayl…it was with Izrayl all along.

The name of the dragon rang across his head. He turned his head to the side, to find Cynder beside the ice dragon's lifeless body. She was crying. Her body was shaking as tears dropped from her face, and onto Izrayl's body. Malefor on the other hand was equally shocked himself, at the outcome of the fight they had fought. It seemed like they had won, but apparently, they underestimated Viku.

And now, a dragon was dead.

At that point, Spyro didn't know what to feel. He had never fought an enemy so formidable. He never expected he would feel the same feeling he felt again, when Ignitus died. Sure, Spyro had differences with Izrayl, pertaining to rumours of him being with Cynder, but he was still a friend. Even though they may have spent a short time together, the loss was still great.

And now, the bigger picture seemed to dawn on him, as he stared at the grieving dragoness. The Dark Essence was wrecking havoc by means of the dragon controlled by it, by the name of Viku. Gaul, the Ape King, was his partner in crime. It wouldn't take long before the two of them would appear again and start wreaking havoc and chaos wherever they go.

And now, Spyro found himself questioning if he could actually take him on. If what he had shown today was his power unenhanced, he dread what it would be like if it was combined with the full fledge powers of a purple dragon. Only time will tell who will win between the two of them. But before that time comes, Spyro first had to face the circumstances before him.

It would only be appropriate for him to break the bad news of the death of Izrayl. It wouldn't be pretty, but he felt he was the one that should. He just tapped Cynder's shoulder, trying to give her comfort, as she sobbed. Malefor on the other hand was silently grieving next to her, sadness across his face.

Spyro caught his eye, and motioned for him to talk to him.

Moving a few paces away from Cynder, Spyro faced the purple dragon.

"You know what this means don't you?"

Malefor slowly scratched the ground, before replying. "I do. I have no choice now but to come back with you. It's my Essence that's causing all this trouble. It's my responsibility to take care of it. I am sorry for your loss."

Spyro nodded. "Who the hell is this Viku anyway…where on earth did he come from…?"

The question berated him to no end. Who was this dragon in the first place? How did he come across the knowledge about the Purple Essence anyways? And most importantly, what pushed him to do such a thing; to actually motivate him to steal a purple dragon's essence. He quietly shook the thoughts away, as he turned around. Cynder had stopped crying now, and was now silently staring at Izrayl's body. She was visibly struck hard amongst the three of them.

"Come on, help me."

Malefor raised a brow. "With what?"

"Izrayl deserves a proper grave."

At the corner of Spyro's eyes, he saw that the sun was now beginning to show itself. Sunrise was coming. The start of a new day; somewhat ironic to their situation; a life had just ended a few moments ago, and now, a new day was beginning like nothing happened. As Spyro used his earth element to carve out a crude hole, his mind couldn't help but wander.

Wander to the possibilities of what can happen in the future.

Only time will tell.

***************************** THE END ******************************

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thank you guys for following this fic! I really appreciate all the feedback I got! And hey! I'll probably break the 50 reviews milestones! What do you know! So yeah, I left it like that. Kind of a downer really, but that's how long I projected this fic. And yes, it is open for a sequel. Duh, I did kinda left a lot of things unexplained. **

**So yeah, look out for this in the near future. I might do a sequel to this. Probably sooner depending on the reviews I get.**

**And also a special shoutout. To: Feanor the Dragon.**

**Thank you so much for posting your reviews on my stories. Your feedback is probably the only thing keeping me going at this point. I'm glad that someone actually reads my stories and bothers themselves to post a review about it. If you actually have an account here on FF, I'd send this to you in a direct message. But unfortunately, you don't seem to have one.**

**TIMELINE:**

**This Fanfic was made on October 23 2011 and was finished on March 18 2012**

**Please take some time to R&R.**

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


End file.
